Entre el amor y voldemort
by AleMalfoy
Summary: Historia basada en el libro 6, pero con una vision diferente.Hermione y Draco se enamoran, y ambos tienen que luchar para salvar su romance. Draco tiene que cumplir la mision que voldemort le encomendo.
1. Chapter 1

HolA! bueno este es el primer ff que escribi y pues ya esta publicado en otra pag je! pero pues creo q aqui tendra mas nivel de influencia! espero q les guste, es de la pareja DM/HG mi favorita

Esta basado en el libro 6... todo lo que pasa entre est peculiar y muy linda pareja :D

Ya saben, aqui veran todo lo que Draco sufrio para poder llevar a cabo su plan para matar a Dumbledore, y todo lo que viven en su sexto año nuestro amado trio :D

Capitulo 1

Callejón Diagon

Draco Malfoy miraba con ceño fruncido a su madre mientras se dirigían hacia la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, era una perfecta mañana de sábado, que su madre había predispuesto para ir de compras.

Madre, por si no lo has notado ya no soy un niño- alegaba molesto el chico- puedo hacer las compras por mi propia cuenta, deja de fingir que te asusta lo que les paso a Flourish y Ollivander como si no supieras tan bien como yo que Nott y Avery debían de encargarse de esos dos- soltó una risa estridente- como si yo corriera algún peligro, madre. Todos los mortifagos saben muy bien quien soy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, como si...

Se perfectamente eso, Draco- lo interrumpió Narcisa- pero entiéndelo hijo, corres peligro, el Señor Tenebroso no esta precisamente contento con tu padre luego de lo que paso en el ministerio, - los ojos azules de su madre brillaron melancolicamente mientras le susurraba al oido a su hijo: es mi deber protegerte.

Draco soltó un bufido estridente

-Madre- dijo con voz queda, mientras volteaba alredor para asegurarse que nadie los escuchaba- la misión que me encomendó el Señor Tenebroso me pondrá alto, mas alto que ningún otro mortifago conocido- una sonrisa de suficiencia aparecio sobre su palida piel- cuando todo termine, mi padre saldrá de Azkaban y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

-Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado- rogo Narcisa con los ojos llorosos- hijo, promételo, tal vez ahora te parezca todo fácil, pero puedes estar en un gran peligro. Prométeme que te cuidaras, y harás casos de los consejos de Snape.

Draco asintió con un gesto despreocupado, después de todo, su plan ya estaba trazado ya solo debía ajustar algunos detalles, y aun tenia tiempo de sobra, no permitiría que Snape se inmiscuyera en su plan, pero si mentir tranquilizaba a su madre... mentiría:

-Si madre, haré caso de Snape-

Mientras tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione escoltados por Hagrid, se dirigían hacia el establecimiento de Madame Malkin, conversando acerca de los cambios que había en el Callejón Diagon y criticando las medidas de seguridad propuestas por el ministerio:

Hombre, que bueno que las publicaron-se bufaba Ron-nunca hubiera podido deducir por mi mismo que si en un lugar esta la Marca Tenebrosa no debo entrar, realmente son unos genios-.

Harry rió ante tal comentario, pero Hermione solo frunció los labios (un gesto algo parecido a los de Tía Petunia, pensó Harry con preocupación) mientras decía:

-Tienes que entenderlos Ron, deben intentar prevenirnos, ellos no están mas enterados que nosotros respecto a los planes de Vo...Voldemort- dijo la molesta castaña- y aunque te sorprenda hay personas que entrarían...ya fuera por valentía o por estupidez

En eso estoy de acuerdo con Hermione- dijo de pronto Hagrid- la gente asustada comete tonterías, que no harían en situaciones diferentes.

En ese momento llegaban a la tienda de túnicas, Hagrid se quedo afuera haciendo guardia, mientras los chicos entraban al local.

A primera vista parecía vacía, pero tan pronto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ellos, oyeron una voz conocida detrás de un perchero de túnicas de gala con lentejuelas azules y verdes.

-... ningún niño, por si no te habías dado cuenta, madre. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las compras por mi cuenta.

Enseguida la voz de Madame Malkin dijo

-Mira, querido, tu madre tiene mucha razón; en los tiempos que corren no es conveniente pasear solo por ahí, no tiene nada que ver con la edad...

Draco le lanzo una mirada furiosa a la costurera y se fue a mirar en el espejo, ahí vio reflejados a las 3 amigos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-¿Quién te ha puesto el ojo morado Granger? Me gustaría enviarle flores.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de odio...era suficientemente malo tener ese gran golpe en su rostro (cortesia de los sortilegios Weasley), para tener que aguantar las burlas de ese idiota.

Draco volteo y se puso frente a los tres, la muchacha intento mantener su postura retadora, pero ver a Malfoy tan cambiado, lo hacia una mision dificil

Estaba realmente mas atractivo, mas alto, su cuerpo mas musculoso, además de que su pelo parecía un poco mas largo, y sus ojos irradiaban un brillo, que la chica nunca había notado.

Draco sintió algo similar, Hermione definitivamente no era la misma chica del curso anterior, esas ropas muggles le sentaban mucho mejor que la túnica negra del colegio, y su pelo ya no parecía el nido de aves del que tanto se había burlando con anterioridad, ahora era un poco mas largo y liso, y su cara (a pesar del moretón que le tapaba la mitad de ella) ya no tenia los gestos de niña que solían tener, sino unas bellas facciones, todo eso añadido a la nueva actitud de la chica, si antes ocultaba su temor con frases como "pequeño huron" o "asquerosa serpiente", ahora con una simple mirada trasmitia toda la seguridad recien adquirida... la madurez que habia sido obligada a conseguir.

Ambos se perdieron de la discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre Harry y Narcisa, y los desesperados intentos de Madame Malkin por evitar que hubiera un duelo en su tienda.

.-.. su esposo, pudriendose en Azkaban...

La voz de Harry, saco bruscamente a Draco del momento que compartia con la castaña.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre Potter-

Me parece que deberíamos arreglarte la manga, hijo- Madame Malkin intentaba desespeadamente de conservar la paz- tal vez un pequeño recorte- dijo mientras le tomaba el antebrazo izquierdo a Draco...

-¡Ay! Cuidado con los alfileres señora- grito Draco furioso quitando su brazo con brusquedad.

Una ultima mirada de odio a Harry, un asentimiento de cabeza con su madre, y ambos abandonaron la tienda furiosos.

-Esas miradas a la chica Granger me parecieron sospechosas- comento Narcisa con molestia marcada en la voz, mientras caminaban con paso elegante por el callejon- no es forma de mirar a un sangre sucia.

Draco soltó un bufido

-Estaba sorprendido de cómo los hijos de muggles solo empeoran con el tiempo... – contesto el rubio con una seguridad fingida-...eso es todo.

Su madre asintió con una sonrisa, mientas Draco intentaba alejar la imagen de Hermione de su mente... y por extraño que le pareciera, esta vez recordar a una sangre sucia, no era tan desagradable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Horas después Hermione había olvidado su fugaz encuentro con Malfoy y se divertía viendo con los chicos la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley, mientras Harry y Ron miraban los surtidos salta-clases, las varitas trucadas y las plumas mágicas de los gemelos,ella se acerco a un estante donde había unas llamativas cajas, con la fotografía de un guapo joven y una embelesada chica en la cubierta de un barco pirata con la inscripción "Fantasías Patentadas":

-¡Caramba esto es magia muy avanzada!- exclamo Hermione segundos después.

-Solo por haber dicho eso te puedes llevar una gratis- dijo un simpático pelirrojo. Fred Weasley sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba a la chica- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?

-Ha sido ese estúpido telescopio golpeador tuyo, lo encontré en "La Madriguera" hace unos días- le espeto la castaña con una mirada compungida.

-¡Lo siento no me acordaba!- dijo Fred apenado mientras le daba una bote de plástico que contenía una extraña pasta amarillenta- pontéelo en el ojo y en unas horas el golpe habrá desaparecido.

El gemelo se fue con Harry; y Ron se alejo un poco a ver las orejas extensibles, Hermione dudo durante unos segundos, se puso el ungüento y su mirada se dirigió instintivamente a la caja de "Fantasías Patentadas", la tomo y se la guardo bajo su blusa, Fred ya se la había obsequiado, pero no quería ver la expresión de Harry o de Ron burlándose de la fantasía que pudiera tener ("Ya imagino tu fantasía (se burlaría Ron): un día libre perfecto, y estarás en la biblioteca estudiando sola, y apuesto a que ni siquiera la usaras en clase, lo harás en una de esas horas libres que tendremos") pero la chica tenia mejores planes para esa fantasía, seguramente no la usaría en clase como Ron supondría, pero estaba muy lejos de adivinar que en lugar de estar en la biblioteca, se encontraría en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts o tal vez en la Sala de los Menesteres y no esperaba encontrarse completamente sola, mientras pensaba esto la imagen de Draco Malfoy llego precipitadamente a sus pensamientos, sintió como se sonrojaba pero volvió a la realidad cuando Ginny se acerco al estante donde estaban las cajas de las Fantasías y comenzó a platicar con ella acerca de estas.

Minutos después llego Fred encantado de presentarles la sección de Wonderbruja llena de productos especiales para chicas, y mientras los celosos gemelos le hacían un interrogatorio acerca de sus novios a Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron a Draco Malfoy corriendo calle arriba, volteando a sus espaldas y perdiéndose calle arriba.

Luego de algunas dudas, los tres amigos se metieron bajo la capa invisible de Harry (que ahora acompañaba al chico a todas partes) y se dispusieron a seguirlo. Lo encontraron en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes en el callejón knockturn, a través del escaparate de la tienda veían únicamente una parte de Draco, la otra era tapada en su mayoría por un gran armario negro y solo escuchaban parte de la conversación gracias a unas orejas extensibles que Ron había tomado de la tienda de sus hermanos:

-...podría arreglarlo?- dijo la voz de Draco

-Es posible- le contesto el dueño- pero seria difícil, casi imposible, si no lo traes aquí.

-¿Ah si?- repuso Malfoy con un dejo de impaciencia- Tal vez esto lo haga decidirse dijo mientras se acercaba al mostrador, el armario lo tapo entonces completamente y ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron ver que fue lo que hizo retroceder al señor Borgin al escuchar a Malfoy decir:

-Si se lo cuenta a alguien- amenazo Draco- habrá represalias, supongo que conoce a Fenrir greyback un amigo de mi familia, que vendrá a visitarlo regularmente para asegurarse que ese problema tiene toda su atención

No será necesario que...

-Eso lo decidiré yo- lo corto Malfoy- bueno me marcho y mas vale que guarde bien ese, ya sabe q lo necesitare

-¿No quiere llevárselo ahora?

-No sea estúpido como me veré con eso en la calle? Pero no lo venda- reprendió el rubio

-Naturalmente que no señor

-Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie especialmente a mi madre- dijo Malfoy a Borgin antes de salir de la tienda. Hermione sintió un escalofrió al sentir el olor de Draco, pero una vez mas ni Harry ni Ron lo notaron.

Comenzaron a hablar acerca de que es lo q podía haber asustado tanto a Borgin y la chica preocupada por lo que estuviera haciendo Draco se atrevió a entrar.

-Buenos días, que día tan feo verdad?- dijo la castaña a Borgin al entrar, este la vio con recelo y no contesto- mm esta a la venta este collar?

-Si, si tienes mil quinientos galeones- contesto malhumorado el dueño

-Pues no... y que me dice de este precioso cráneo?

-Dieciséis galeones

-Esta a la venta no? No lo reserva para nadie.

Hermione se dio cuenta de su error casi al mismo tiempo que Borgin, había sido demasiada obvia tenia que arreglarlo pero no pensó en algo lo suficientemente convincente y Borgin la echo del lugar sin miramientos.

-Al salir al frío de la calle Ron inmediatamente le dijo

-Ha sido bueno intentarlo pero has sido muy obvia.

-Pues la próxima vas tu y me enseñas como se hace maestro del misterio!- respondió Hermione enojada.

Harry no dijo nada.

De camino de regreso a la tienda de los gemelos Hermione siguió peleando casi por costumbre con Ron, pero sentía un vació en su estomago, estaba preocupada por Malfoy. ¿qué podría estar haciendo?, porque había ido a esa tienda y especialmente ¿qué fue lo que asusto tanto a Borgin de el Slytherin?

se q este cap comienza algo lento... pero luego se pone mejor :D confien en mi

un review puede alegrar mi dia... esta en sus manos :P


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Draco mortifago?

Los días que siguieron de la visita del callejón Diagon, fueron una verdadera tortura para Hermione, no dejaba de pensar en Malfoy y en todo lo que había visto, pero ella no era la única preocupada, Harry estaba realmente interesado en saber que estaba planeando el chico:

-Yo se lo que quiere, Malfoy quiere vengarse por lo de su padre- dijo Harry un día cuando los 3 estaban en el cuarto de los gemelos.

-Tal vez quería arreglar la mano de la gloria - propuso Ron- ¿se acuerdan de aquel brazo reseco que tenia?

-Pero entonces por que dijo y no olvide guardar bien ese?- le pregunto Harry – a mi me sonó como si Borgin tuviera un objeto semejante al que tenia Malfoy y el los quiere ambos.

-¿Tu crees Harry?- le dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en la cama de George.

Mientras los chicos seguían con sus teorías de lo que podría estar haciendo Malfoy, Hermione acomodaba sus nuevos libros y pergaminos en su baúl. Faltaban pocos días para regresar a Hogwarts, pocos días para ver a Draco, y aunque se odiaba por pensar así, tenia ilusiones de verlo, pero no de hablarle, el aun la odiaba, le seguía diciendo sangre sucia a cada oportunidad que tenia, y estaba segura, por la forma en que había actuado en la tienda de Madame Malkin, de que su apatía no había disminuido en las vacaciones.

Los chicos seguían hablando, Hermione tomo un par de túnicas, recién planchadas por la señora Weasley y las acomodo al fondo del baúl, haciéndoles espacio entre un caldero de peltre y una caja color rosa con la inscripción "Fantasías patentadas", la chica no había olvidado que la tenia, durante esa misma semana había pensado en beber la poción que venia contenida en un pequeño frasquito morado, y decir el conjuro que venia escrito en las instrucciones de los gemelos, mas de una vez; pero no le pareció oportuno hacerlo frente a la familia Weasley y Harry, así que se había guardado su curiosidad y ansiedad para Hogwarts. De pronto algo que dijo Harry lo saco de su ensimismamiento:

-¡Es un mortifago!- dijo casi sin aliento- ¡Ha relevado a su padre como mortifago!

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Ron luego de unos segundos con un tono de incredulidad- Solo tiene dieciséis años. ¿Cómo crees que quien-tu-sabes le permitiría unirse a sus preciosos mortifagos?

-Eso es muy poco probable- dijo Hermione intentando convencerse a si misma de lo que decía-Como esperas que...

-En la tienda de Madame Malkin, ella prácticamente no lo toco, y el grito, era su brazo izquierdo le han grabado la marca tenebrosa. Además no vimos que fue lo que asusto tanto a Borgin cuando Draco estaba con el.

-Hombre- dijo Ron escéptico- yo creo que solo quería largarse de ahí.

Hermione asintió nerviosa, de hecho lo que decía Harry tenia un poco de sentido, pero no era posible. Draco Malfoy no podía ser un mortifago, simplemente era imposible. Decidió que lo mejor seria coincidir con Ron y decirle a Harry que era absurdo, a pesar de que este seguía seguro de que tenia razón, finalmente, molesto y enojado decidió irse a darle a la señora Weasley un par de túnicas de quidditch sucias que ella le iba a lavar.

Hermione se quedo entonces sola con Ron. Mientras ella seguía acomodando su baúl Ron la miro fijamente, esto puso algo nerviosa a la chica que siguió guardando sus plumas intentando no mirar al pelirrojo. Segundos después Ron sacudió la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que había sido muy obvio, pues noto que Hermione se comenzaba a poner roja e intento trabar la conversación para disimular lo que había pasado:

-Emm ¿Tu no crees que Malfoy sea un mortifago o si?-pregunto intentando que pareciera un comentario casual.

-No- dijo Hermione pasando saliva. Aquello era muy raro: hablar de Draco con Ron- Pienso que Harry piensa demasiado las cosas, cuando se trata de sospechar de alguien.

-Pero para que Malfoy llegara a asustar Borgin debe estar metido en algo serio- dijo el chico arqueando las cejas

-No creo que lo haya asustado por algún tipo de marca tenebrosa o algo así-dijo Hermione casi molesta- debe ser porque es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, así de simple, y Borgin no es precisamente alguien valiente

-Mmmm pero el Malfoy viejo no podría hacerle mucho a Borgin desde Azkaban.

-¿Tu crees que es un mortifago Ron?- pregunto la chica mirando fijamente a Ron.

-No- dijo Ron convencido- pero me pregunto porque Borgin parecía tener tanto miedo.

-Lo amenazo con Fenrir Greyback, su padre es un mortifago declarado, otra docena de mortifagos protegen a los Malfoy, es sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange y encima de todo, Borgin es un cobarde, créeme no hay forma de que Draco Malfoy sea un mortifago.- luego de decir esto Hermione se tranquilizo un poco, intentando estar completamente convencida de lo que había dicho.

-Mmm tiene sentido- exclamo Ron, pero no parecía del todo convencido, mientras se acostaba en la cama con los brazos extendidos.

Hermione ya había acabado de empacar así que se dispuso a salir del cuarto e ir a la cocina para la cena, Ron la alcanzo de un salto y se puso tras ella. La chica intento abrir a puerta de madera, pero parecía que estaba con candado luego de unos segundos de verla forcejeando contra la puerta el pelirrojo dijo con una risita:

-Debe ser algún hechizo de Fred y George, lo hacían todo el tiempo, odiaban que mama o cualquier otro entrara a su cuarto sin permiso.

-Parece que también les molestaba salir a ellos, o si no porque no hicieron únicamente el hechizo por la parte de afuera- dijo una molesta Hermione- además de que Harry salió sin ningún problema.

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza:

-Ya sabes como son los gemelos, tal vez les pareció gracioso dejar el hechizo alternadamente, ya sabes que a veces funcione y a veces no.

-Se como son los hechizos alternadores Ron- dijo Hermione molesta.- además eso no explica porque no podemos salir.

-Ya tranquila- le dijo Ron- déjame intentar a mi-. Puso su mano sobre la de la castaña: donde estaba la perilla, e intento girarla, pero no funciono. Parecía como si la perilla estuviera atascada, no se movía y Ron no tenia idea de cómo quitar el embrujo.

Hermione levanto la mirada hacia Ron, a punto de quejarse de los gemelos pero se quedo callada. Ron la miraba, con una mirada completamente diferente a las que la chica conocía. Estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su olor, iba a besarla, lo sabia, tenia que moverse, pero no lo hizo, se quedo ahí quieta como una estatua mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba lentamente. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, mientras Ron le levanta la barbilla con la mano, se estaban viendo a los ojos, ya nada iba a detenerlo, se acerco suavemente y sus labios tocaron los de Hermione...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fue algo dulce y suave, Hermione sintió un vacío en el estomago, Ron la acerco mas a el y comenzó a revolverle el cabello, pero de pronto, sin previo aviso, la imagen de Draco Malfoy llego a la mente de la chica, se separo rápidamente del pelirrojo. ¿qué acababa de pasar? No entendía nada, era Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos, y lo que la confundió aun mas era el hecho de que había imaginado que Draco (si Draco Malfoy) era quien la besaba y no Ron.

El pelirrojo se puso mas rojo aun que su cabello, al ver de nuevo a Hermione, no lo había podido evitar, estaban tan cerca, era ella, ese era su sueño, pero parecía que Hermione no pensaba igual. Intento hablar pero no salían palabras de su boca, pero habría sido lo mismo que pudiera hacerlo, ya que no sabia que decir. Ella no estaba mucho mejor, por una vez en su vida, no supo la respuesta a algo, e hizo lo que le pareció mas acertado en ese momento. Con una voz queda, que no parecía la suya dijo:

-Deberíamos intentar abrir la puerta de nuevo, ya deben estar cenando-. actuar como si nada hubiera pasado: esa era la respuesta.

Ron no contesto, se limito a intentar girar la perilla que seguía sin ceder. De pronto Hermione se sintió muy estúpida. ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? Si lo hubiera hecho desde el principio nada de eso habría ocurrido. Tomo su varita de la cama de Fred y apuntando directamente hacia la perilla exclamo:

_-Alohomora._

La puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido al instante y Ron hizo una sonrisa que mas bien parecía una mueca.

-Bajemos- dijo con una voz apagada y Hermione no dudo en obedecer, era justo lo que necesitaban, estar con mas personas para poder olvidar, aunque fuera por instantes lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras Hermione y Ron estaban aun en el cuarto, Harry bajo las escaleras con sus túnicas de quidditch bajo el brazo pensando en ideas que hacia que cada vez pareciera mas verídica su teoría de Draco mortifago. Lo único que lo saco de su ensimismamiento fue una guapa pelirroja que en ese momento subía con un montón de ropa limpia. Ginny Weasley le sonrió a Harry mientras le decía:

-Si yo fuera tu, no entraría a la cocina esta inundada de _Flegggrrrr._

- Iré con cuidado para no resbalar- replico el chico sonriendo.

Ginny tenia razón al llegar a la cocina encontró a Fleur Delacour, la futura esposa de Bill en un monologo acerca de los preparativos de su boda, y vio a una señora Weasley que parecía a punto de estallar, dejo la ropa sucia en un cesto y se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando bajaron Ron y Hermione, que parecían algo serios, según Harry... pero no importaba mucho, seguramente habían discutido como solían hacer, y al día siguiente ya se reconciliarían. En ese momento llego a la cocina Ginny y para sorpresa del mismo Harry, no le importo demasiado que Ron y Hermione se comportaran de manera extraña.

A miles de kilómetros de "La Madriguera", en una montaña oculta para todos los muggles, los mestizos y los traidores de sangre, se erguía una mansión gigante.

Un chico rubio de dieciséis años, sudaba mientras se intentaba poner de pie, en una sala de fríos bloques de mármol.

-Mal, mal, mal Draco, ¡no lo estas intentando!-decía una potente voz femenina que caminaba impaciente alrededor de la sala.- ¡Será muy fácil para Snape saber lo que piensas!- grito mientras se acercaba al muchacho y lo jalaba de la túnica para ponerlo de pie.

-Bellatrix, por favor-dijo una rubia bruja que estaba temblando en el umbral de una gran puerta de acero- Míralo esta demasiado pálido, ¡déjalo descansar!-dijo la mujer entre sollozos. La otra mujer le lanzo una mirada de enojo. A diferencia de la bruja de la puerta, Bellatrix Lestrange poseía una tez morena, con unos ojos hundidos y una mandíbula cuadrada, en su cara se veían rastros de una belleza demacrada, y tenia un gesto duro que no parecía que fuera cambiar.

-Lo mimas demasiado Narcisa -espeto la morena a su hermana, mientras la bruja rubia abrazaba a su hijo- Este chico no podría ocultarle ni siquiera que es lo que comió en el desayuno a alguien tan diestro en Legeremancia como lo es ese traidor de Snape, mucho menos un plan elaborado. Arruinara todo solo por no poder cerrar su mente, todo por ser un niño de mami.

-¿Viniste a enseñar a Draco Oclumancia o decirme como criar a mi hijo Bella?- dijo Narcisa con enojo. En el rostro de Bellatrix se formo una sonrisa torcida.

-No estoy de acuerdo en como lo educas hermanita, pero tienes razón, no gastare mi tiempo en darle lecciones de la vida, ya las aprenderá...

Draco Malfoy apenas pudo mantenerse de pie cuando su madre se alejo de el. Bellatrix no espero demasiado a que se recuperara, en cuento estuvo de pie, apunto la varita hacia Draco y dijo:

_-Legeremens _

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas como tantas veces antes, cierra tu mente, cierra tu mente, pensaba Draco con desesperación. Tenia cinco años su padre le mostraba su brazo izquierdo mientras el lloraba... a los ocho años su madre lo arropaba con cuidado... tenia once años y subía al expreso de Hogwarts, conocía a Hermione, la sangre sucia... No, no, cierra tu mente, cierra tu mente... Veía de nuevo a su madre con una expresión de asombro indescriptible, y a su tía Bellatrix con una sonrisa triunfante. Estaba de pie, lo había logrado, luego de semanas de practicar, lo había logrado, ahora solo necesitaba acostarse y dormir, dormir por siempre.

Como premio por haber logrado por primera vez cerrar su mente, a Draco se le permitió descansar el resto del día. Llego a su habitación, se sentó en la amplia cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos, cerro las cortinas que estaban abiertas y su cuarto quedo en una oscuridad total, dejo la varita sobre una mesa, y se recostó entre mullidos cojines. Se durmió casi al instante.

Estaba sentado junto al lago, en Hogwarts, era de mañana y un brillante sol adornaba el día, no había nadie a los alrededores, no sabia porque pero tampoco le importaba mucho. De pronto veía a lo lejos a una chica, no la distinguía bien: estaba demasiado lejos. Se acerco poco a poco, no parecía que fuera caminando iba mas bien como flotando. Un largo y sedoso pelo castaño la envolvía, unos ojos marrones lo miraban y el comenzaba a temblar. Se acerco lentamente y Draco por fin la reconoció: Hermione Granger.

Se sentó junto a el sin decir nada y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, en cualquier otro momento hubiera dicho algo, la habría insultado, incluso le habría echado un maleficio, pero por alguna extraña razón se quedo viéndola simplemente, el también sonrió. Hermione recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro y el comenzó a acariciar la suave mano que estaba en su regazo, enseguida la castaña con una dulce voz le dijo:

-Draco

¿Qué?- preguntaba el extasiado

-Draco, Draco despierta- ya no era la misma dulce voz, ahora su madre le hablaba al oído- Es hora de ir a la estación.

Malfoy se levanto de golpe, el sueño había sido tan vivido, tan real que casi creía que estaba ahí con Hermione, a pesar de lo inverosímil que se escuchaba.

-Ya voy madre- dijo con voz ronca. Se vistió rápidamente, tomo su varita y salió al encuentro con su madre, hacia King Cross. Pensando una vez mas, para su enojo, en Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El expreso de Hogwarts

Era una mañana perfecta, era el día de su regreso a Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la estación de King Cross con anticipación (para sorpresa de ellos mismos) y atravesaron el anden 9 ¾ sin ningún problema. Hermione y Ron se comportaban aun un poco distantes, Harry no tenia ni idea de por que pasaba esto, pero supuso que habían discutido el día anterior. Al subir al tren, Harry se separo de ellos, ya que la castaña y el pelirrojo tenían que ir al vagón de los prefectos.

Fue algo realmente incomodo, Hermione sentía a Ron caminando tras ella, quería hablarle decirle que debían olvidar todo, pero parecía que aun no era tiempo. Siguieron callados hasta llegar al vagón de los prefectos, donde estaban ya los de Ravenclaw (Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil) y de Hufflepuff (Ernie Macmillan y Hanna Abbott) conversando alegremente entre ellos. Hermione luego de acomodar su baúl, se sentó en un asiento vació. Ron en cambio (la chica no sabia si era casualidad o a propósito) duro demasiado en acomodar su baúl sobre el de ella, luego de eso puso la jaula de _Pig _junto a Hermione, de modo que esta estaba en medio de los dos cuando el pelirrojo se sentó

La chica pensó que Ron fue demasiado obvio, pero prefirió omitir sus comentarios. En cuanto Hermione abrió su libro de _Traducción de runas avanzadas _se abrió la puerta del compartimiento de par en par y entraron al vagón los prefectos de Slytherin. De pronto la temperatura subió como si el sol estuviera dentro de ese compartimiento, o eso le pareció a Hermione.

Draco Malfoy con su acostumbrado aire de superioridad entro seguido por Pansy Parkinson. Acomodaron los baúles sin voltear a ver a nadie y se sentaron en los únicos asientos libres. Hermione intentaba concentrarse en la lectura pero no podía, veía las palabras, las leía, pero no llegaban a su cerebro, este estaba muy ocupado intentando recordar un hechizo que pudiera hacer estallar la cabeza de Pansy, que en ese momento estaba abrazada con Draco. La Slytherin reía tontamente ante lo que le decía Draco, pero el chico sin embargo parecía serio, incluso aburrido.

Quince largos minutos después llego la profesora McGonagall al vagón a decirles que tenían que comenzar a patrullar por el tren, Hermione se paro de inmediato, no quería seguir ahí dentro, y como debían patrullar por parejas, esperaba que se parara alguien de Ravenclaw o de Hufflepuff, ya que sabia que Ron no lo haría; pero para su sorpresa (y la de todos los prefectos) Draco Malfoy se levanto de su asiento, le hizo una seña a una indignada Pansy y salió delante de Hermione para comenzar la primera ronda de vigilancia. La castaña se quedo unos segundos quieta, su cerebro (por increíble que parezca) no procesaba lo que acaba de pasar, y luego de que Malfoy salió del compartimiento, lo siguió nerviosa. No sabia que esperar. Luego de que la puerta se cerro tras ella, dio un largo y hondo suspiro.

No te emociones tanto, Granger- siseo una voz a sus espaldas- simplemente estoy harto de estar encerrado. No te sientas muy especial. La emoción que había sentido unos instantes antes se convirtieron con una rapidez increíble en un odio creciente:

-Si realmente vivo el sueño de toda chica Malfoy- dijo con sarcasmo Hermione- patrullar por el tren con un...

-Piensa antes de hablar Granger- dijo el rubio moviendo la varita amenazadoramente frente a la chica- o podría ser lo ultimo que digas.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de odio al chico, y Malfoy simplemente sonrió (con una de esas sonrisas que derriten a cualquiera) y comenzó a caminar. La chica iba tras el, maldiciéndolo en su mente. ¿cómo pudo pasar tan rápido del amor al odio? No, no era amor, solo era algún tipo de ilusión, un amor platónico, o tal vez solamente un capricho. Ya estaba harta de pensar en eso, así que se distrajo regañando a unos alumnos de segundo que peleaban por unos cromos en el pasillo. Draco se quedo atrás esperando a que la chica lo solucionara todo, y casi sin notarlo sonrió al ver a Hermione enojada porque los alumnos no le hacían caso pues ya estaban en el suelo peleando, se veía linda enojada, de hecho era bastante bonita, para ser hija de muggles, y también era bastante inteligente, no solo en la escuela, a veces lo sorprendía con sus respuestas cuando la insultaba...

-¿Te molestaría ayudarme un poco con esto Malfoy?-pregunto molesta la castaña que estaba intentando separar a los chicos que peleaban mientras unos curiosos salían de sus compartimientos a ver.

-¿Eh?- Draco aun estaba recargado sobre una ventana- ahh si, si ay ustedes sepárense- dijo el rubio casi con enfado- ya basta dejen de pelear- exclamo un poco mas alto ya que los chicos no le hacían caso.

-Vaya si que eres de ayuda- dijo Hermione enojada, su voz casi no se escuchaba por el alboroto- ¡eso lo pude hacer yo!.

-Si no quieren que haga un hechizo y los deje pegados juntos por el resto del año será mejor que se separen!- grito Malfoy y se hizo un silencio sepulcral- bueno así esta mejor, además deberé confiscar eso- dijo señalando la bolsa de ranas de chocolate - Hey es por su propio bien- dijo ante las protestas de los niños- así ya no pelearan.

-Ignorando las quejas de los alumnos Draco tomo del suelo la bolsa y comenzó a caminar. Hermione, algo sorprendida lo siguió.

-Genial- dijo Draco mientras comía una rana de chocolate y tiraba el cromo por el pasillo- los beneficios del poder Granger- exclamo dándole otro mordisco al dulce.

-Sabes el punto era separarlos, no robarles- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Hey tu me dijiste que los separara y lo hice o no?- se defendió el rubio mientras le tendía una rana a Hermione.- Toma, disfruta del poder .

La chica se quedo viéndolo con un gesto de incredulidad, pero decidió no decir nada y tomar la rana que Malfoy le daba. Le supo mas dulce, que cualquier otra comida que hubiera probado antes, pero eso no tenia mucho que ver con la rana de chocolate. Draco no la había llamado sangre sucia ni una sola vez, además de que no se estaba comportando como un completo patán. Lo volteo a ver mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo. Si, realmente era guapo, sus ojos grises eran mas que seductores y la forma en que levantaba la ceja cuando decía algo especialmente malo, cautivaba...pero no podía ser... el la odiaba y ella creía que sentía esa misma antipatía por el, pero desde la visita al callejón Diagon, Hermione no podía pensar en Draco Malfoy sin sonreír.

Siguieron patrullando otros 20 minutos, con comentarios casuales de Draco para romper el silencio, aunque como pensó Hermione, eso no era necesariamente algo bueno:

-Conseguí siete TIMOS Granger- presumió el rubio mientras pasaban por un compartimiento de alumnos de séptimo de Ravenclaw- ¿Puedes superarlo?

-¿Siete?- confirmo Hermione- lo mismo que Harry y Ron.

Draco soltó un bufido de exasperación

-¿Pregunte por el pobretón y el cara-rajada o por ti Granger?-pregunto Draco irritado.

Hermione le lanzo una dura mirada. Por mucho que algún día le pudiera llegar a gustar Malfoy, siempre le seria fiel a Ron y Harry, y odiaba que Draco hablara así de ellos. Se quedo callada sosteniendo la mirada en esos fríos ojos grises que tanto le comenzaban a gustar, casi bajaba la vista ante la amplia sonrisa que Draco le obsequio:

-¿Algo te molesto Granger?- pregunto el rubio cínicamente

-Sabes perfectamente que fue lo que me molesto Malfoy- contesto secamente la chica. No iba a ceder, no lo iba a hacer, a pesar de lo guapo que se pudiera ver con su ceja levantada, retándola.

-Ahhh de acuerdo si te molesta tanto que insulte a tus amiguitos, puedo decirlo de otra forma- cedió Malfoy- ¿Te parece el imbecil Potter y el estúpido Weasley o suena muy mal? Mmm no a mi me parece que son apodos muy acertados.- finalizo ampliando aun mas su sonrisa.

Draco pensó que Hermione se iba a enojar, la estaba retando, quería probarla, pero para su sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione se dibujo una misteriosa y enigmática sonrisa:

-Mmm de acuerdo están bien- dijo acentuando su sonrisa- no es peor de los que ellos te dicen.

-Malfoy se asombro su respuesta, pero no dijo nada, simplemente hizo una mueca extraña y dijo:

-Toda esta conversación es para desviarme del tema de los TIMOS no Granger?- dijo con cinismo- Admítelo- concluyo el rubio.

-Si tanto te interesa, conseguí diez TIMOS- dijo Hermione finalmente- Si sabes matemáticas muggles notaras que diez son mas que siete- dijo con ironía la castaña.

Draco se quedo callado y siguieron caminando en silencio por otros diez minutos.

-Ya debe tocarle patrullar a alguien mas- dijo Draco con enfado.

-Si, volvamos al vagón- acepto Hermione

Draco le cedió el paso a Hermione, así tuvo la oportunidad de verla todo el camino de regreso al compartimiento de los prefectos, al llegar ahí, Draco puso su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña y abrió la puerta para ella. Ambos se sorprendieron, Hermione se sonrojo un poco, y Draco no podía explicar porque al tocar el hombro de la chica sintió una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo, pero ambos fingieron que no pasaba nada y entraron al compartimiento.

Ron estaba mas relajado e incluso saludo a Hermione cuando ella entro y movió la jaula de Pig para que no estuviera en medio de los dos, la castaña supuso que pensaba que había sido un castigo estar con Malfoy y le demostró su apoyo moral.

De hecho eso era exactamente lo que Ron pensaba, todo el tiempo en el que Hermione estuvo patrullando estuvo pensando acerca de lo que había pasado, y llego a la conclusión de que debía aceptar lo que Hermione decidiera. No podía evitar sentir un hueco en el estomago, y ponerse triste al mirarla, pero no valía la pena perder su amistad por su culpa, además de que Harry no tenia ni idea de que pasaba, y hubiera sido muy vergonzoso decírselo, así que decidió dejar el beso en el olvido, como un recuerdo mas, aunque fuera el recuerdo mas feliz de la vida de Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En cuanto llego al compartimiento de los prefectos luego de patrullar, Draco Malfoy tomo su baúl y el resto de sus cosas y se fue a un vagón con sus compañeros de Slytherin, Pansy se indigno porque el no la espero a que acabara su ronda y se fue sin darle un beso.

Hermione sintió una dulce satisfacción al pasar el resto del viaje, antes de que Ron regresara de patrullar, viendo a una Pansy que cambiaba de una cara enojada, a una triste, a una inexpresiva y a otra conteniendo el llanto. En cuanto llego Ron, la chica le dirigió una ultima mirada a Pansy que ahora tenia los ojos brillosos por el llanto contenido y sonrió con malicia al ver el dolor de la Slytherin. Luego ambos se dirigieron al compartimiento donde estaba Harry con Luna y Neville.

El resto del viaje fue normal, exceptuando cuando Slughorn mando un pergamino citando a Neville y a Harry en su compartimiento dejando a Hermione acompañada por Ron y Luna, Hermione pensó que era una suerte que Luna estuviera ahí (hablando acerca de la conspiración de los vampiros contra Fudge) o si no se habría sentido muy incomoda estando sola de nuevo con Ron.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade y subieron a los carruajes impulsados por los threstals. Neville había regresado al compartimiento, pero había dicho que Harry tenia algo que hacer, así que decidieron no esperarlo. En el vestíbulo, Ron y Hermione vieron a Draco con Crabbe y Goyle haciendo con mímica una descripción de cómo le rompía nariz a alguien... Hermione los miro ceñuda, pero estos no se percataron.

-Vamos Hermione- dijo Ron mientras la jalaba del brazo- va a comenzar la selección.

-Ya voy- dijo la castaña sin quitar la vista de Draco.

Finalmente llegaron al Gran Comedor y comenzó la ceremonia de Selección. El sombrero seleccionador cantó de nuevo una canción acerca de mantenerse juntos y luchar contra las fuerzas del mal.

-Comenzó el banquete, pero Harry no llego sino hasta treinta minutos después con la cara llena de sangre:

-Donde habías estad... ¡Atiza¿qué te ha pasado en la cara Harry?- pregunto Ron

-¿Por qué que tengo?- dijo Harry tocándose la cara preocupado.

-¡La tienes cubierta de sangre!- exclamo Hermione mientras sacaba si varita y decía _¡Tergeo!_ Y la sangre se limpiaba al instante- ¿qué te paso?

-Ahora no Hermione- dijo Harry mientras volteaba a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco Malfoy hacia nuevamente la mímica de cómo le rompía la nariz a alguien, pero esta vez ante las carcajadas de todos los de su casa,.Harry sintió su sangre hervir, estaba tan enojado con Malfoy... se vengaría de alguna forma

-Pero ¿estas bien?¿porque no nos dices que te paso?- pregunto de nuevo la chica

-Ahora no es el momento Hermione- dijo Harry viendo de reojo que Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban cerca escuchando atentos su conversación.

Hermione asintió para demostrarle que entendía, pero no podía dejar de notar la mirada de odio que Harry le dirigía a un chico rubio y de tez pálida en la mesa de Slytherin. ¿Y si había peleado con Draco? Sintió un nudo en la garganta, causa de culpabilidad que sentía por haber comenzado a creer que Malfoy no era tan malo después de todo, pero si había lastimado a Harry, ella comenzaría a dudar de nuevo.

El banquete termino, y Dumbledore se levanto para dar su discurso, dio algunos avisos del señor Flich, además de presentar al nuevo profesor de pociones: Horace Slughorn.

Todos en el gran comedor se hicieron la misma pregunta:

-¿De Pociones?

Un murmullo de incredulidad se corrió rápidamente por todo el salón mientras Dumbledore alzaba la voz:

El profesor Snape por su parte ocupara el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡No!- grito Harry¿como podía ser posible que Snape consiguiera por fin el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras¿que acaso Dumbledore no lo había mantenido alejado de su puesto por una buena razón?. Dumbledore continuo hablando pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba, estaba mirando fijamente a Snape que tenia una mirada de triunfo, y se reflejaba en esos gestos que Harry odiaba tanto.

-... para comenzar las clases de mañana. Así pues buenas noches.- finalizo el director.

Harry estaba tan enojado por todo lo que le había pasado aquel día que les contó a Ron y Hermione su encuentro con Malfoy casi con gritos, pero se relajo un poco cuando comenzó a hablar acerca de lo que le escucho decir a Draco acerca de la misión que le encomendó Voldemort: estaba seguro que ahora Ron y Hermione le creerían pero ambos tomaron la misma postura respecto a eso:

-No creo que sea algo muy importante- dijo Ron a un molesto Harry- solo intentaba impresionar a Parkinson- ahora la molesta era Hermione, pero lo oculto bastante bien y los chicos ni siquiera notaron la forma en que en lugar de seguir acariciando a Crookshanks, al escuchar el nombre Parkinson, pareciera que lo quería dejar clavado en la silla.

-Mmm no creo que Malfoy quisiera impresionar a Parkinson- dijo la castaña poniendo énfasis en cada palabra- mas bien creo que quería hacerles creer a los de Slytherin que es alguien a quien le deben temer o algo así.

-¡Les digo que es un mortifago!- insistió Harry testarudamente- ¿que mas pruebas necesitan??

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Ron como diciéndole "Solo dale por su lado" y el lo capto rápidamente. Harry finalmente se rindió, luego encontraría las pruebas para demostrar que Draco Malfoy era un mortifago.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno la profesora McGonagall fue la encargada de darles a los alumnos de sexto sus horarios con sus clases, según la cantidad de TIMOS que hubieran obtenido.

Hermione fue presurosa hacia la profesora y esta le dio su horario. Su primera clase era Runas antiguas, se dirigió hacia esta rápidamente despidiéndose de Harry y Ron. El aula de runas antiguas estaba muy alejada del despacho d la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione llevaba todos los libros de sus clases de ese día (ya se deben imaginar cuantos) y caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, y tomando en cuenta el hecho de la cantidad de libros, pergaminos y plumas que llevaba encima, no era precisamente muy veloz.

Dio la vuelta junto a un cuadro de una bruja que tenia un caldero humeante y subió unas escaleras dirigiéndose a la torre Norte. Con los libros tapándole la mitad de la cara, Hermione no vio la sombra que se erguía luego de una esquina de un estrecho pasillo.

Draco Malfoy iba con paso presuroso hacia el despacho de Snape. No era que le importara mucho lo que Severus le tuviera que decir, pero mientras mas rápido acabara con la estupidez del horario, podría ir a continuar arreglando los detalles de su plan, estaba teniendo demasiados inconvenientes, desde el día anterior cuando Flich los reviso con sus estúpidos detectores de tenebrismo y le confisco la mano de la gloria que llevaba oculta entre sus túnicas, todo le había salido mal. Aumento mas el paso, dio la vuelta por el pasillo y...

¡PAS!

Draco sintió un gran dolor en su muñeca, y no era para menos pues había chocado con algún idiota y al caer se había apoyado en su mano derecha y algo había crujido de manera sospechosa, como un hueso rompiéndose, agregando el hecho de que se había roto un tintero y tenia toda la túnica manchada de tinta, además de la que le cayo en el cabello...

-¿Que eres un imbecil o que demonios te pasa?- grito Malfoy aun antes de ver contra quien había chocado. Se paro de golpe y se tomo la mano derecha, le dolía mucho.

Levanto la mirada para seguir insultando a quien quiera que fuera y se sobresalto al ver a Hermione en el suelo rodeada de libros, pergaminos y la túnica manchada de tinta, pero se sorprendió mas al ver lo bonita que se podía ver de esa forma, tenia una mirada aturdida por el impacto del golpe. Había sido un choque bastante fuerte.

Draco se acerco a la chica y tendió la mano izquierda olvidándose un poco del dolor de la otra mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione le dio su mano, y se miraron un instante a los ojos, luego la castaña retiro su mirada un poco sonrojada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Draco

Hermione asintió mientras se levantaba, y con la voz un poco cortada por los nervios de estar tomada de la mano con Draco Malfoy le pregunto:

-¿Y tu? creo que tu muñeca no esta precisamente bien- exclamo mirándole su mano izquierda- deberías ir a la enfermería.

-No, no es tan importante- dijo el rubio deseando pasar el mayor tiempo posible tomado de la mano con Hermione.

Se miraron a los ojos, aun estaban tomados de la mano, y aunque Hermione llevaba varios minutos de pie, ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro, Draco miro los ojos castaños de Hermione y se olvido completamente del dolor de su mano. A su vez la chica miro los grises ojos de Draco, y le pareció imposible recordar porque odiaba tanto sus miradas. Se acercaban cada vez mas. No se dejaban de ver a los ojos. Hermione sintió como si hubiera mil doxys revoloteando por su estomago y Draco, en cambio, sentía un intenso calor, se acerco un poco mas, era una sangre sucia, pero para su asombro eso no le importo demasiado, cuando tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo así si mismo.

Le levanto la barbilla y se agacho un poco. Ahora a chica sentía su respiración, que se comenzaba agitar rápidamente, separo un poco los labios y permitió que Draco la besara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Verdades y castigos

Draco y Hermione se quedaron ahí varios minutos como metidos en un sueño, ninguno de ellos quería despertar jamás. Draco por primera vez sintió algo parecido al amor, y Hermione por primera vez en su vida no pensó en nada.

Las clases seguramente ya llevaban varios minutos de haber comenzado, y Snape seguramente había dejado ya su despacho sin darle su horario a Draco, pero eso no les importo, simplemente siguieron ahí sumidos en una profunda fantasía, solos ellos dos, nadie los molestaba, pero finalmente se separaron...

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, ambos estaban muy confundidos, Draco sabia que eso era lo que quería hacer desde que la vio aquel sábado en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, pero no quería que Hermione lo supiera.

La chica por su parte estaba mas allá de la confusión, pues aunque le encantaba Draco, no olvidaba lo que le hizo a Harry apenas la noche anterior, y no olvidaba la forma en que la había tratado los cinco anteriores años llamándola sangre sucia o humillándola a cualquier oportunidad, pero mientras se besaban, Hermione supo que a Draco ya no le importaba demasiado la pureza de la sangre, y de que ese beso había sido sincero.

No se atrevieron a verse a los ojos. Draco le ayudo a Hermione a recoger todo, pensando en que podría decir pero no se le ocurría nada que pareciera adecuado. De pronto al rozarse con un libro la mano derecha, regreso su dolor de muñeca con una intensidad mucho mayor:

¡Ay!- grito Malfoy mientras soltaba el libro y se tomaba la muñeca con la otra mano.

Hermione se le acerco, saco la varita y antes de que Draco siquiera notara lo que iba a hacer, apuntó directamente hacia su mano derecha y dijo _¡Episkeyo!_ . Ante la mirada sorprendida del chico, luego de una luz plateada que salió de la varita de la castaña, el dolor se fue de inmediato y pudo mover su mano con naturalidad. Aun algo sorprendido por la inteligencia de Hermione levanto la mirada hacia la chica, que aun estaba algo seria.

¡Caramba!- dijo el rubio contento -. Gracias Hermione- susurro a continuación en voz baja mientras le regalaba la sonrisa mas tierna que la chica jamás hubiera visto alguna vez en el. ¿Hermione? ¿La había llamado Hermione?. Lo miro con una cara de incredulidad indescriptible y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo, de pronto miro su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que ya llevaba mas de 20 minutos ahí, definitivamente ya no podía ir a la clase de Runas Antiguas pero no quería quedarse con Malfoy mucho tiempo mas, necesitaba alejarse de el para pensar en lo que había pasado:

No hay de que- contesto la chica; estuvo apunto de decir Draco, pero por alguna extraña razón se contuvo.- creo que me tengo que ir.

Draco no dio crédito a lo que dijo Hermione, ¿porque actuaba como si no pasara nada? ¿Que acaso no había querido que el la besara?. ¿Era posible que alguna chica en el colegio e incluso en mundo no quisiera que el la besara?... o tal vez solo lo hacia para hacerse la difícil, si eso debía ser.

Aunque hubiera sido muy incomodo que Hermione dijera algo respecto al beso, el hecho de que lo ignorara era un insulto hacia Draco y un duro golpe para su orgullo.

Hermione recogió sus cosas pero en lugar de seguir derecho, retrocedió y volvió sobre sus pasos de 20 minutos antes, camino mucho mas rápido a comparación de la primera vez y sentía la mirada de Draco pegada en su nuca, siguiéndola.

Finalmente se perdió de vista y el chico recargo su cabeza contra la pared, ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara tanto alguien? Y peor aun ¿cómo era posible que esa persona lo rechazara?, ya no le molestaba demasiado su orgullo, sabia que la chica no se lo contaría a Weasley ni a Potter y por el definitivamente nadie se iba a enterar, pero ahora le molestaba realmente algo en su pecho, lo sentía oprimido y sintió un impulso de golpear al cualquiera que pasara frente a el en ese momento, o a cualquiera que hubiera besado a Hermione antes que el...

La chica por su parte comenzó a pelear consigo misma: el hecho era que había disfrutado mucho (tal vez demasiado) ese beso con Malfoy, no había sido para nada parecido a algo que ella hubiera experimentado antes, no se parecía ni un poco al beso de Ron, ni a los que alguna vez se dio con Krum, había sido una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas. Había sido como si Draco le hubiera mostrado como era con ese simple beso. Comenzó agresivo e impulsivo, típico del chico, pero a medida que ella lo correspondía, sentía una gran emoción, sentía como la acercaba mas y mas a el, sintió como si estuviera conociendo mas al rubio, sintió una ternura que nunca había descubierto en el, y en la forma en como le tomo el cabello mientras se besaban noto un cuidado que nunca hubiera sospechado en el, la había tratado como a una chica frágil y delicada. Nunca había sentido que alguien la tratara así, y nunca hubiera imaginado que quien algún día la trataría así seria Draco Malfoy. Pero lo que realmente la torturaba era que no podía enamorarse de el, no podía ni siquiera gustarle un poco, tenia que hacerlo por Harry y sobre todo (sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando pensó esto), tenia que hacerlo por Ron, no debía lastimarlo, pero para no hacer eso, debía lastimarse a si misma.

Decidido- pensó Hermione con tristeza- debo olvidarme de Draco Malfoy.- sabia que no lo haría, pero decirlo parecía hacerlo mas real.

Hermione paso el resto de la primera hora en la biblioteca, y Draco la paso en la sala común haciendo unos arreglos en sus planes, ninguno estaba ni siquiera remotamente concentrado en lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer.

Hermione, preocupada por haber perdido la primera clase del año, avanzo lo mas que pudo en su libro de _Traducción de runas avanzadas, _pero las runas no le parecían tan importantes en ese momento, estaba recordando cada instante de su mañana desde el momento en el que se encontró con Malfoy en el pasillo, a su pesar. Se sintió algo tonta al recordar que le dio pena decirle Draco al chico, pensar que se veía tan guapo, y el beso...

-¡Ya basta!- grito Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza, la señora Pince llego casi inmediatamente a sacarla de la biblioteca por gritar, Hermione se fue molesta por la forma en como la empujo por el ultimo tramo de recorrido, realmente no importaba, ya había sacado unos cuantos libros para no atrasarse en Runas y ya era hora de ir a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras así que se encamino hacia el aula.

Y Draco... el no estaba precisamente mas atento a lo que hacia, en su mente pasaban imágenes de Hermione con una velocidad increíble, recordaba (con enojo) como le había dado un golpe en tercer año, recordó como se burlaba de el en cuarto diciéndole "huroncito" y también llego a su mente la primera vez que la vio en el Expreso de Hogwarts con el estúpido de Neville buscando al sapo de este y como se había burlado de ellos, pero mas que ninguna otra imagen, pensó en la cara que puso Hermione la primera vez que el la llamo "Sangre Sucia" y su mirada de odio, de eso ya hacia cuatro años pero sabia que la chica lo recordaba perfectamente... se sintió muy enojado, ¿por todas esas cosas lo había rechazado? O simplemente no le gustaba (no eso no puede ser pensó Draco, no hay forma de que no le guste a alguien) ¿entonces que era? De pronto una idea horrible le llego a la mente: ya le gustaba alguien y no era el, ya tenia que ir a la estúpida clase de Herbologia (Crabbe le dio el horario que Snape le había mandado con una nota regañándolo por no ir a su despacho), pero esa idea que se le acaba de ocurrir lo enojo mas aun y quien tuvo que pagar por su coraje fue Pansy:

Draco, ya va a comenzar la clase de Herbologia, vamos- dijo con voz melosa la chica mientras le tendía el brazo esperando que se lo tomara

Ya lo se, ya lo se- gruño el rubio pasando de largo a Pansy mientras salía de las mazmorras, Pansy se molesto demasiado, pero no dijo nada. Era el tipo de cosas que solía a hacer, quedarse callada guardando su coraje para no enojar a Draco

Draco iba caminando rápidamente hacia los invernaderos, sin hacer caso de nada ni nadie, llego hasta el invernadero #3 y se acomodo junto a unas extrañas plantas rojas con olor penetrante, la profesora Sprout comenzó a hablar pero Draco solamente escuchaba por partes.

... el jugo de las plantas rojas, las _hidrogelas_, que están de aquel lado, sirve principalmente para crear la poción de dormir sin sueño, con pequeñas dosis pueden llegar a...-

"_Tal vez todavía se comunica con Víktor Krum, después de todo fue al baile de navidad en cuarto año con el, tal vez aun se hablan, pero no, no parecen buena pareja. "_

... por supuesto que es peligroso, si aspiran por largos rato el polen de la_ hidrogela _pueden llegar a tener perdida de memoria por días e incluso semanas, por eso es mejor...

"_O tal vez le gusta el idiota de Potter, no eso no es posible, no parecen nada mas que amigos, además dudo mucho que a Potter le gusten las mujeres."_

Cada vez escuchaba menos de lo que decía la profesora

...la forma correcta, de quitarles el jugo, sin aspirar demasiado polen es tomarlas por...

"_O tal vez le gusta el pobretón Weasley"_

Sonrio con malicia..._ "ni siquiera ella, puede tener tan malos gustos"_

Crabbe y Goyle estaban en ese momento intentando extraer el jugo de la hidrogela inyectándole una especie de jeringa enorme, y volteando los rojos pétalos hacia el lado contrario, donde estaba un chica morena que se desmayo cuando el polen de la hidrogela de estos, le rozo la cara.

¡Tontos!- exclamo la profesora Sprout acercándose rápidamente a la chica que estaba en el suelo- les dije claramente que cubrieran los pétalos con la manta, castigados ustedes tres.- dijo señalando a Crabbe, Goyle y a Malfoy.

¡¿Qué?!- salto Draco indignado- yo no estaba haciendo nada, fuero ellos dos- dijo señalando a Crabbe y Goyle quienes asintieron tontamente.

Ah lo siento señor Malfoy, olvide este castigo- dijo la profesora Sprout sin alzar demasiado la voz- ahora esta castigado por no hacer nada en mi clase, no crea que no me he dado cuenta que ha estado toda la hora sin mover ni un dedo, y esos son 5 puntos menos para Slytherin

Draco no dijo nada, sola miro con odio a la maestra y en ese momento sonó el timbre, tomo su mochila y salió hecho una furia hacia el receso, se dirigió hacia el séptimo piso: La Sala de los Menesteres, a arreglar unos detalles acerca del plan que le encomendó Voldemort, no estaba resultando tan rápido como el esperaba, porque Borgin no estaba haciendo su trabajo a la velocidad que el desearía, y si el armario no era arreglado pronto, tendría que hacer otro plan, tal vez encantar un objeto para que llegara a las manos del director de Hogwarts, y así se cumpliría su misión, y Voldemort dejaría de molestarlos a el y a su madre. Ya no sentía la misma seguridad que cuando le fue encomendada su misión. Estaba preocupado por su madre, si algo le importaba en el mundo era su madre, sintió demasiado odio por su padre en incontables ocasiones, pero su madre siempre lo protegió, fue del único ser del mundo del que alguna vez sintió que recibió amor, y era el único ser que creía que podría llegar a amar en su vida, pero tal vez una chica castaña de Gryffindor cambiara eso algún día...

Mientras Draco se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres, intentando avanzar en la misión que le encomendó Voldemort, Hermione estaba con Harry y con Ron hablando acerca de una carta que recibió Harry de parte de Dumbledore, para comenzar con sus clases particulares. Se pasaron todo el receso hablando acerca de lo que Dumbledore le podía enseñar a Harry, hasta que sonó el timbre y se dirigieron a las mazmorras, hacia su primera clase de Pociones con Horace Slughorn.

Llegaron al aula de Pociones con unos minutos de retraso y al llegar ahí encontraron a los otros alumnos que habían conseguido el nivel suficiente de TIMO para cursar esa asignatura ese año, entre ellos había cuatro alumnos de Ravenclaw, uno de Hufflepuff y cuatro mas de Slytherin, entre ellos Malfoy.

Malfoy les dirigió la típica mirada de odio y desprecio a Harry, Ron e incluso a Hermione, estaba muy dolido con ella, pero no iba a permitir que ella lo notara, intento dirigirle el gesto del mas profundo odio que pudiera llegar sentir alguna vez, pero al ver los ojos castaños de Hermione mirándolo fijamente e intentando (al igual que el) fingir un odio que no sentía, Draco se dio cuenta por una extraña razón, de que no podría aparentar por mucho mas tiempo que la odiaba, ambos intentaban ocultar lo que realmente sentían pero hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas, se habían demostrado en un pasillo de la torre Norte que no se odiaban y que incluso su antipatía había dado lugar a algo mas profundo, algo mas grande, algo mas que un simple beso que no iban a olvidar...

Inconscientemente Draco se tomo la muñeca del brazo derecho, ahí donde Hermione lo había curado y comenzó a moverla lentamente... se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya estaba dentro del aula de pociones sentado con sus compañeros de Slytherin con la vista perdida en un caldero con una extraña poción con un extraño brillo nacarado, que daba el olor como al aroma que había en el campo de quidditch al volar en su escoba, a pollo asado y a un perfume de chica que no lograba reconocer ...

Hermione había estado algo ensimismada desde que vio la mirada que Draco les dirigió en la entrada del aula, la que iba para Harry y Ron parecía tan fría y con tanto odio como siempre, pero cuando esos grises ojos se dirigieron hacia ella sintió el mismo vacío que sentía cada vez que el la miraba, pero ahora no era por odio, era algo diferente, algo mas fuerte, algo mas triste... había pensado mucho en lo que había pasado en la mañana, su beso con Draco, había sido hacia apenas unas horas, pero lo veía tan distante y a la vez tan cercano que no entendía como en ese momento fingió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez debió decir algo, tal vez debió darle una bofetada (no porque si hubiera hecho esto hubiera parecido que tampoco lo disfruto), tal vez debió siquiera haberle sonreído, pero en ese momento, ninguna de esas ideas había cruzado por la mente de la chica, solo pensaba en que Draco Malfoy la había besado... lo único que despertó a la chica de sus pensamientos fue el percibir un dulce aroma a césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo y un perfume que inmediatamente reconoció como el que había olido esa misma mañana: el aroma que percibió de Draco Malfoy luego de su encuentro.

Duro una fracción de segundo en darse cuenta porque el ambiente parecía haberse impregnado de esos olores: Amortentia.

Miro a su alrededor, parecía que todos en aquella aula estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos, sonriendo de una manera tonta, respirando lenta y calmadamente, cada uno metido en su propio mundo, guiados por el filtro de amor que creaba esa ilusión de serenidad, intento evitarlo, pero instintivamente volteo a ver a Draco que también la miro por un leve instante: ambos se habían dado cuenta de ello antes de que resultara embarazoso seguirse mirando a los ojos.

Hermione se pregunto, mientras sacaba su libro de la mochila, si el rubio chico estaría en aquel momento sintiendo su aroma... o tal vez seria el de Pansy, o tal vez de alguna otra chica, y (para sorpresa de la misma Hermione) comenzó a hojear su _Manual de preparación de pociones avanzadas_ enfurecida, pensando en lo que estaría espirando Draco, que lo haría sentir la Amortentia, y se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa: celosa de pensar que el filtro de amor le hiciera sentir cosas, que no tuvieran relación con ella...

En ese momento Harry y Ron se sentaban en la mesa, regresaban del armario de materiales, del cual Slughorn había sacado un par de libros usados y balanzas para prestárselas a los chicos mientras conseguían sus propias cosas.

-Muy bien- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a la clase en general- he preparado algunas pociones que ya deberán llegar a ser capaces de preparar cuando lleguen al nivel de los EXTASIS, ¿quien de ustedes, puede decirme cual es esa poción que esta ahí?- dijo señalando una sustancia incolora e inodora junto a la mesa de Slytherin.

A pesar de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza, el corazón, y el estomago de Hermione, su cerebro se impuso y levanto la mano con una rapidez ya acostumbrada, mientras el maestro le daba la palabra.

Es Veritaserum señor, una poción que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad- dijo con tal rapidez que sorprendió a Slughorn.

Correcto señorita... –dijo el maestro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Granger- contesto Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

Y así el maestro pregunto por las otras tres pociones que había en el aula (Amortentia, Félix Felicis, Poción Multijugos) y a todas las cuales Hermione fue la única que supo dar respuesta.

Draco la miro algo molesto, la chica era un sabelotodo insufrible, pero no podía evitar que cada vez que hacia una de esas cosas que antes le molestaba tanto, le gustara mas... le hartaba que siempre supiera la respuesta de todo, pero eso la hacia muy inteligente, odiaba que todos los maestros la prefirieran, pero eso hacia que la chica se sonrojara, lo cual (en opinión del chico) la hacia verse preciosa, y aborrecía sobre todo pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba la forma en como arrugaba el entrecejo cuando leía, o como se pasaba la pluma por los labios cuando iba a escribir algo, o la forma en que en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta de todas esas cosas y estaba sonriendo como estúpido...

Slughorn anuncio que el premio para quien hiciera el Filtro De Muertos en Vida mejor realizado, se llevaría una botellita de Felix Felicis suficiente para 12 horas de buena suerte, eso fue suficiente para que Draco se olvidara por unos momentos de Hermione, y la chica por su parte hizo lo mismo.

Al finalizar la clase de pociones, Hermione regañaba a Harry por el hecho de haber seguido unas instrucciones alternas a las originales (ustedes saben no? las del príncipe mestizo) , y así haber conseguido ganar el Felix Felicis.

Supongo que no pensaras que e hecho trampas o no?- le pregunto Harry a Hermione finalmente.

Hombre tampoco se puede decir que hayas hecho el trabajo tu mismo- contesto muy molesta la castaña.

Solamente siguió unas instrucciones distintas a las que seguiste tu- razono Ron- pudo salir todo mal, pero Harry e arriesgo y le salió bien, ahh Slughorn pudo darme a mi el libro con anotaciones perno no, a mi solo me dio uno que parece que alguien vomito en la pagina cincuenta y dos...

He oído bien- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. A Harry le dio un escalofrió- ¿has estado siguiendo consejos de un libro?- pregunto una pequeña y linda pelirroja

Ginny parecía muy preocupada. Harry supo de que se trataba.

-Tranquilízate Ginny, esto no es como el diario de Ryddle- solo es un libro con anotaciones.

Pero la pelirroja no parecía estar mas relajada, se veía alarmada y nerviosa, Harry sintió mal por provocar que Ginny se preocupara, después de todo, la experiencia con el diario de Ryddle había sido horrible para ella...solo se fue tranquila hasta Hermione le hizo un hechizo (_Specialis revelio_) y el libro no demostró nada, solo ser simple y sencillamente un libro con anotaciones de un antiguo estudiante de Hogwarts. Harry se sintió bien durante una milésima de segundo al ver la sonrisa alegre de Ginny al despedirse, pero toda esa alegría se esfumo cuando Hermione dijo:

-Ah si se había quedado de ver con Dean según recuerdo-

Fue como si un balde de agua helada le cayera a Harry en pleno invierno, no supo porque pero el resto del día la paso muy molesto, y al ver a Seamus y a Dean en la clase de Herbologia sintió ganas de hacerlos comer (sobre todo a Dean) todo el polen de hidrogela que había en el invernadero #3.

El hecho era que durante la clase de Herbologia de ese día (que les parecía a los tres eterno) tenían mucho trabajo, pues la profesora Sprout insistió en que si los alumnos de Slytherin y de Hufflepuff, con los que ya había tenido clases ese día, habían logrado extraer mas de 300 litros de jugo de hidrogelas, el resto de los alumnos podrían doblar la cantidad ese mismo día, por lo cual el trabajo fue muy pesado.

Cada cinco minutos caían alumnos desmayados por unos momentos, y la profesora Sprout se vio en la necesidad de decir:

Al próximo que no extraiga bien el jugo de la planta, y haga desmayarse a un compañero, voy a castigarlo toda la semana y créanme que hay mucho trabajo para los castigados...

No hubo necesidad de repetirlo, pues el resto de la hora, no hubo ningún otro desmayo, pero casi al final de la clase, Ron y Hermione peleaban por un jeringa especialmente gruesa para acabar rápido con sus trabajos y empujaron una enorme Hidrogela que soltó su polen directamente en la cara de Harry que cayo desmayado inmediatamente.

-Basta- grito la profesora fuera de sus casillas- Weasley y Granger castigados, y tu Finnigan lleva a Potter a la enfermería, que no despertara en un largo rato si no le dan un poco de poción revitalizante.

Hermione y Ron se vieron ceñudos y con los brazos cruzados unos momentos, sin dirigirse la palabra, pero en cuanto sonó el timbre para la cena, fueron a la enfermería a ver a Harry.

Por suerte para Ron y Hermione, luego de 30 minutos en la enfermería, Harry salió como nuevo (solo duro unos instantes en recordar quienes eran el pelirrojo y la castaña y porque insistían en llamarle Harry) y se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos para ver cual iba a ser su castigo.

Encontraron a la profesora Sprout en el Invernadero #1 dando clases a unos alumnos de segundo año, mostrándoles las mandrágoras, por lo cual tuvieron que esperar alrededor de 20 minutos, en ese lapso llegaron otros dos alumnos de sexto, uno alto y delgado de Hufflepuff y otro pálido y rubio de Slytherin, ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

Se pusieron cada uno a un lado de los Gryffindor, Justin Finch-Fletchley al lado de Ron y Draco Malfoy al lado de Hermione. La chica se puso muy nerviosa.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que salió la profesora Sprout y les dijo a los cuatro alumnos:

-Ya todos saben porque están aquí, su castigo será la próxima semana, comenzaran el lunes, y terminaran cuando acaben el trabajo, que tendrá que ver con las hidrogelas por supuesto- dijo la maestra sonriente, como si los invitara a tomar el te en una tarde lluviosa- Weasley y Finch ustedes Irán al invernadero #3- dijo señalando a los chicos- y Granger y Malfoy al invernadero #2, me ayudaran a cambiar de macetas todas las hidrogelas, lleguen a las 3:00 en punto y si yo fuera ustedes, llevaría mi túnica mas vieja, pues es un trabajo sucio- agrego la profesora y se metió de nuevo a continuar con su clase.

Cuando la profesora se metió en el invernadero Draco dijo con voz burlona a Ron:

-Tu túnica mas vieja, será difícil elegir ehe Weasley, entre la de uso diario y la de gala-

Ron lo miro con un odio que no es fácil de describir, y le hizo una seña con el dedo que no haría frente a la profesora, Draco soltó un risita burlona. Justin se fue inmediatamente y Draco le dijo a Hermione:

Nos vemos el lunes, Granger.- y le dedico una de sus miradas sugerentes con la ceja levantada y se marcho con paso rápido.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto contrariado Ron. Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza, no quería que Ron comenzara a sospechar.

¿Como se supone que lo sepa?- dijo intentando sonar molesta.

Mmm, mala suerte Hermione, te toco con ese idiota, tendrás que pasar horas encerradas con ese imbecil cambiando esas plantas de lugar- agrego Ron, como probándola.

Gracias por el resumen de mi castigo Ron, pero si no fuera por ti ni siquiera estaría aquí...

¿Que quieres decir?-contesto enojado el pelirrojo- Yo no fui el que intento arrebatarme la jeringa cuando había otras diez en la mesa...

Sabes perfectamente que estaban todas llenas de polen, además ni siquiera sabias usarla...

Y así continuaron peleando hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común, Hermione aburrida de pelar subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama.

Estaba mirando el techo de la habitación, pensando, todo lo que había pasado en ese día, meditando por centésima vez en el beso con Draco, pensando en la forma en que el rubio acababa de insultar a Ron, y molesta consigo misma por esperar con ansias que llegara el próximo lunes para estar a solas con el, sin estar completamente segura de si para matarlo o para besarlo, no lo sabia, solamente quería que fueran las 3 de la tarde del próximo lunes...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al fin solos

La tiempo pasaba a diferentes ritmos para cada uno de los chicos esa semana.

Para Harry que tenia que hacer las pruebas de elección de quidditch, pasaba con un ritmo lento. Estaba deseoso de montar su saeta de fuego, y a pesar de los nervios que podía sentir por las elecciones que tenia que tomar respecto al equipo de Gryffindor, quería que llegara el próximo sábado con impaciencia..

Para Ron, que iba a participar para intentar formar parte del equipo, pasaba con una rapidez inexplicable, le pareció que apenas se levanto la mañana del martes y ya era viernes por la noche, y al día siguiente eran las pruebas de quidditch...

Para Hermione en cambio, avanzaba a diferentes tiempos, cuando deseaba que fuera lunes para estar con Draco el tiempo pasaba lentísimo, como si le hubieran hecho un hechizo paralizante, y cuando se ponía nerviosa por ver al chico y estar con el por horas a solas el próximo lunes las horas pasaban como segundo, y los días como minutos.

Finalmente llego el sábado, día de la elección del equipo de quidditch, al final del día, Harry tenia sus 3 cazadoras Katie Bell, Demelza Robins y Ginny Weasley y a dos excelentes golpeadores (aunque no como Fred y George) Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote y a un muy buen guardián Ron Weasley, aunque Harry tuvo que soportar los reclamos del guardián perdedor Cormac McLaggen, quedo muy satisfecho con su equipo.

Lavender Brown felicito con una risita tonta a Ron, que a Hermione le recordó tanto a Pansy Parkinson que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Harry noto esto, pero no dijo nada,

-Mejor así pensó Hermione.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques estaba molesto porque los chicos habían dejado su asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, entre ruegos de los chicos y el llanto de Hagrid porque Aragog estaba al borde de la muerte se reconciliaron.

Los días pasaron con una velocidad sorprendente, de pronto eran las 2 de la tarde del lunes.

Faltaba una hora para ver a Draco.

Hermione lo había visto un par de veces en la semana, algunas veces solo y pensativo, y otras acompañado por diferentes niñas de 2do y 3er año, nunca eran las mismas, pero siempre eran dos, cargando libros, balazas o calderos. Parecían una especia de escolta del chico. Draco normalmente las iba regañando o hablándoles en voz muy baja con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así la castaña sentía una leve punzada de un sentimiento que le apretaba el estomago y que la hacia tomar su varita y recordar embrujos y maleficios, aunque nunca lograba identificar que era ese sentimiento de odio contra esas niñas que acompañaban a Draco.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se dirigieron al gran comedor y al terminar de comer salieron de este rumbo a los invernaderos, Harry los acompaño hasta la salida del castillo, y ahí se quedo unos minutos platicando con Neville, luego se dispuso a dirigirse a la sala común pero algo que vio, camino hacia esta, lo interrumpió y lo hizo desear saber hacer la maldición asesina: Ginny y Dean estaban tomados de la mano, ella estaba sonriendo y se acercaban lentamente, y se besaron.

Harry tenia la mano sobre su varita, y si no fuera porque estaba rodeado de niñas tontas que le sonreían coquetamente (entre ellas estaba, por supuesto Romilda Vane) la hubiera sacado y le habría lanzado un maleficio a Dean, que le acariciaba el rojo cabello a Ginny, al ver esto la sangre de Harry comenzó a hervir... Finalmente se separaron y siguieron conversando, tomados de la mano, sin siquiera notar que Harry los veía furioso.

Se dirigían hacia el lago, Harry pensó en seguirlos pero decidió mejor ir a la torre de Gryffindor, entrar a su dormitorio y sacar de su baúl el mapa del merodeador. De reojo vio la cama de Dean, pero pensó que destruirla y sacar todas las cosas de su baúl y tirarlas por la ventana de la habitación, pero seria muy obvio, en todo caso ni siquiera sabia porque estaba tan enojado con el. Volvió a centrar su atención en el mapa, luego de unas palabras muy bien elegidas ("Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas") y con un leve toque de su varita, apareció un mapa del castillo de Hogwarts mostrando puntitos con los nombres de todos los que estaban en los terrenos del castillo.

Busco cerca del lago los dos diminutos puntos con las inscripciones G. Weasley y D. Thomas y se alegro de ver que Ginny estaba con Luna Lovegood y que Dean estaba junto a dos puntitos don las inscripciones N. Longobottom y S. Finnigan, sin saber porque estaba tan contento por algo que ni siquiera debería ser asunto suyo comenzó a buscar a R. Weasley y a H. Granger y los vio en los invernaderos #3 y #2 respectivamente. Ron estaba ya dentro de su invernadero junto con Justin, según el mapa, pero Hermione estaba sola. No encontró a Malfoy en ningún lugar cerca de los invernaderos, pero sabia que Hermione iba a hacer su castigo en compañía de el.

Miro su reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para las 3.

-Como si Malfoy fuera a llegar temprano a un castigo- dijo Harry para si mismo, tenia una vaga esperanza de que si la chica pasaba tiempo suficiente con Draco, creería su teoría de que Malfoy era un mortifago.

En el invernadero #3 Ron platicaba alegremente con Justin mientras trabajaban, resulto ser que habían castigado a Justin por lanzarle una jeringa en la cabeza a un amigo suyo en el instante en que la profesora volteaba a verlos y le había aplicado una semana de castigos.

En el invernadero #2 en cambio Hermione trabaja sola, pues Draco Malfoy no se había dignado a ir al castigo.

Estúpido engreído- decía la chica en voz alta mientras sacaba una hidrogela especialmente grande de una maceta y la cambiaba a una mas grande- debí suponer que ni siquiera vendría.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que el chico apareciera, lo cual cada vez aumentaba mas y mas el mal humor de Hermione, tenia que hacer todo ese trabajo y el Slytherin no llegaba.

Cuando lo encuentre le lanzare una maldición asesina- repetía una y otra vez la chica.

Siguió trabajando sin quitar su ceño fruncido, molesta con Draco y molesta consigo misma porque le importaba demasiado que no fuera el chico(y no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de que tenia que hacer el trabajo ella sola). Siguió hablando sola durante otros diez minutos. Estaba mas que enojada, y tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta de que un chico alto, pálido y rubio de Slytherin la estaba viendo desde la entrada del invernadero, desde hacia ya varios minutos.

Se acerco lentamente a la chica, no demasiado, para que Hermione no lo notara, pero si lo suficiente para escuchar unos cuantos insultos contra el, que mas que hacerlo enojar, lo hicieron sonreír.

Cuando lo vea si que se va a arrepentir de dejarme aquí sola- continuo la castaña, aun sin saber que Draco estaba a sus espaldas, solo unos cuantos metros de distancia- y le voy a enseñar nuevos usos de esas estúpidas jeringas!-

Vaya Granger, hablas como si estuvieras muy enojada con alguien- susurro finalmente Malfoy en el oído de la chica.

Hermione se sobresalto tanto, que tiro una maceta al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. Volteo a ver a Draco ceñuda, pero casi se derrite al ver la sonrisa que este le dedico.

Veo que te alegra verme, Granger- añadió el rubio con un tono presumido- y honestamente no te culpo- agrego pasándose una mano por el rubio cabello

Sabes Malfoy, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti- dijo Hermione que al fin había logrado reponerse y ver al chico enojada.- y si tuvieras un poco de vergüenza hubieras llegado a tiempo que ya hice mas de la mitad del trabajo sin ti...

Pero dejo de hablar de inmediato. Draco se acerco lentamente a Hermione, al igual que lo había hecho una semana antes.

Hermione comenzó a sentir el olor del chico, exactamente igual al de unos días antes, veía sus ojos grises de nuevo, la castaña comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez, fue ella quien puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Draco y lo atrajo hacia el suyo: esta vez fue Hermione quien lo beso.

Los labios de la chica se unieron desesperados a los de Draco, pero fue el quien comenzó el juego con sus lenguas, y a pesar de que el muchacho estaba muy impresionado, no desaprovecho la oportunidad, puso una mano sobre el cabello de la chica y otra en su cintura, ya no importaba que era una sangre sucia, ya no importaba que ella era una Gryffindor y el un Slytherin, ya solo importaba que Draco Malfoy se acaba de dar cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

El encuentro del invernadero entre Hermione y Draco tuvo un efecto, que ninguno de ellos esperaría: se enamoraron profundamente, y comenzaron a vivir un romance tan sincero y tan perfecto, que ambos tenían miedo de que algún día terminara.

Por supuesto que todo era un secreto, Hermione no quería que Harry y Ron si quiera imaginaran que era amiga de Malfoy, mucho menos algo mas... y Draco no solo debía ocultar su amor a sus compañeros de Slytherin sino también a su madre y a su familia en general.

Hermione sentía algo tan lindo y tan intenso por Draco, como nunca antes lo había sentido, ni por Krum, ni por nadie mas. Pero sabia que Draco tenia secretos, y sabia que aunque la llegara a amar, tal vez nunca confiaría en ella totalmente.

Los pensamientos de la chica no estaban del todo incorrectos: Draco tenia su lado oscuro, y ya era muy tarde para volver atrás. Su vida ya no solo era solo bromas crueles e insultos, ahora había algo mas grande, mas grave, una misión que le había encomendado Lord Voldemort, y de la cual dependía la vida de su madre y la suya.

Hermione continuaba sus actividades normales, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Harry y Ron, y aun tenia que lanzarle miradas de odio a Draco. El chico hacia lo mismo, pero de vez en cuando en las clases que compartían, no podían evitar lanzarse, eventualmente, unas divertidas sonrisas de complicidad.

Hermione había descubierto en un libro, un muy útil hechizo para comunicarse mediante pergaminos encantados, los cuales, los chicos llevaban a todos lados. Ella tenia uno y Draco el otro. Eran muy eficaces, solo escribían sobre su pergamino el mensaje para el otro, y este aparecía en el pergamino del otro instantáneamente, así mantenían largas conversaciones durante las clases, sin que nadie se percatara de nada, después de todo ¿Qué tenia de raro que Hermione Granger se la pasara escribiendo durante las clases y sonriendo al ver sus notas? Y lo que Draco hiciera o dejara de hacer no le importaba demasiado a los que conocían a Hermione para sospechar algo.

Los Slytherin, por su parte, ni siquiera imaginarían que un chico de su casa mantuviera una relación con una Gryffindor. La única que comenzó a notar que había algo raro, fue Pansy Parkinson.

Ella estaba enamorada de Draco desde que lo había conocido en primer año en el expreso de Hogwarts, y habían mantenido relaciones ocasionales. Normalmente Draco le daba ilusiones a Pansy, y luego la dejaba llorando.

Otras veces eran novios oficiales, pero solo cuando le convenía a Draco. Pero no pasaba mas de una semana sin que todo terminara.

Pero ahora ni siquiera la veía. ¿Qué acaso no era ella la chica mas bonita de Slytherin?, si todos decían eso, porque Draco ya no la miraba como antes...

Por fin llego el día de la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Draco y Hermione no podían ir juntos ya que además de que seria demasiado raro, el chico estaba castigado por la profesora McGonagall, por lo cual el día estaba destinado a ser malo, por lo menos para la chica.

Para comenzar el día amaneció lluvioso y triste, además de que tuvo que regañar a Harry (otra vez) por usar un hechizo de los que había leído en su Manual de pociones avanzadas del príncipe mestizo contra Ron ("Levicorpus") sin saber para que servia, que ocasiono que Ron quedara colgado de cabeza sobre su cama. Hermione ya iba a la mitad de su sermón cuando llego Ginny para darle un sobre a Harry, de los de las clases de Dumbledore. Ahora ya sabían de que se trataban esas sesiones: recuperar información del pasado de Lord Voldemort cuando aun era Tom Ryddle.

Harry recibió contento la nota de las manos de Ginny, y le dirigió una sonrisa delatora. Hermione ya lo sospechaba: a Harry le comenzaba a gustar Ginny, pero no se lo diría, así eran los chicos: tontos (disculpen si hay un chico leyendo esto pero jajaja para eso si estamos un poco mas avanzadas las mujeres). En fin, tal vez en un futuro mas cercano, Harry lo admitiera.

Salieron del colegio hacia el pueblo, su primera parada fue en Honeydukes, donde encontraron al profesos Slughorn, que se acerco alegremente hacia Harry y Hermione para invitarlos ala próxima reunión de su club de las Eminencias, Harry se disculpo:

Es que tenemos entrenamiento con el equipo de quidditch ese día- y era verdad, cada que el profesor lo invitaba a una reunión programaba un entrenamiento: así Ron no se sentía excluido y podía pasar tiempo con Ginny riéndose, imaginando a Hermione sola con McLaggen y con Zabini.

Lo que los chicos no sabían era que Hermione había asistido a las mismas reuniones que Harry, las demás habían sido reemplazadas, por pasar tardes enteras con Draco solos, algunas veces en la biblioteca (normalmente vacía en esas horas), o en la Sala de los Menesteres, momentos que los chicos disfrutaban como ningún otro.

Cuando iban de regreso hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, el tiempo estaba tan mal que ni siquiera podían hablar, solo veían que Katie Bell y una amiga suya (que creían que se llamaba Leanne) discutían acerca de un paquete. Katie lo toco y salió volando despedida varios metros atrás: comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse violentamente. Harry corrió por ayuda, y Hermione, Ron y Leanne se quedaron ahí con Katie, intentando controlarla.

Minutos después Harry volvió con Hagrid y tomo a Katie entre sus brazos y fue corriendo hacia el castillo. Hermione comenzó a consolar a Leanne, que estaba como loca, y Harry envolvió con mucho cuidado el paquete que había causado todo eso: era una especie de collar. El mismo que Harry había visto hacia unos años en la tienda de Borgin and Burkes

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el castillo. La profesora McGonagall les pidió que le contaran lo que había pasado y lo así lo hicieron, pero no solo eso, sino que Harry le contó a la profesora, todas sus sospechas contra Malfoy. Hermione deseo que no lo hubiera hecho pues al contrario de lo que Ron y ella decían, la profesora parecía tomárselo mas en serio

-Esa es una acusación muy grave, Potter tienes pruebas?

No, pero vimos a Malfoy en la tienda donde se compro el collar...- y Harry le explico todo lo de Borgin y Draco a la maestra.

¿Malfoy le llevo algo para que se lo repararan?- pregunto McGonagall

No, el quería que le dijeran como hacerlo, no lo llevaba consigo

¿Vieron a Malfoy salir de la tienda con un paquete parecido al del collar?

No profesora, el le dijo a Borgin e se lo guardara

En realidad- añadió Hermione, defendiendo al chico- Borgin le pregunto que si quería llevárselo y el le dijo que no

¡Pues claro o quería tocarlo!- dijo Harry

Lo que dijo fue: "¿Cómo me voy a ver en la calle con eso? – especifico la castaña, ¿por qué Harry tenia que pensar siempre o peor de Draco?

Hombre- intervino Ron- se habría visto como un estúpido con el collar puesto.

¡Ron!- se sobresalto Hermione- Se lo habría llevado envuelto para no tocarlo, además no seria difícil esconderlo bajo la túnica, si lo de Malfoy fuera verdad, seria algo muy grande y pesado, algo que llamara la atención- dijo la castaña intentando sonar lo mas objetivamente posible.

Ron iba a rebatir, cuando la profesora los callo y dijo:

-Gracias por comunicarme sus sospechas pero podríamos acusar por entrar a esa tienda a miles de personas, además de que Draco Malfoy no ha salido del castillo hoy, ya que esta cumpliendo un castigo conmigo.

Harry no pudo hallar como rebatir a esto, y los tres amigos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor platicando acerca del ataque. Hermione estaba algo nerviosa, no quería pensar que Draco tuviera algo que ver con eso, pero en el fondo, aun dudaba y se preocupo aun mas, cuando saco de su bolsa el pergamino encantado y este tenia un mensaje de Draco:

"Necesito verte pronto Hermione, ven a la Sala de los Menesteres lo mas pronto que puedas"

Hermione tuvo que decirles a los chicos que tenia un trabajo de emergencia de Aritmancia para la profesora Vector, tomo su mochila como lo haría comúnmente, pero al salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda comenzó a correr y no se detuvo hasta llegar al séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de los trols bailarines.

Paseo de un lado a otro, tres veces, pensando con todas sus fuerzas: "Necesito ver a Draco, necesito ver a Draco, necesito ver a Draco"

Apareció finalmente la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres y Hermione sin dudar ni un segundo, la abrió y encontró una sala común y corriente, había un par de sillones y una ventana que daba hacia lo que parecía ser una montaña alejada. Draco estaba sentando en un sillón con su cabeza sobre sus manos. Estaba temblando.

Draco- grito Hermione mientras se dejaba caer su mochila al piso y se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

Hermione- dijo en voz baja el chico. La castaña se preocupo tanto que se detuvo un instante antes de abrazarlo.

Draco estaba pálido y su frente estaba llena de sudor, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se veían llorosos. Hermione no entendía porque estaba así pero lo abrazo rápidamente, y sintió como el la rodeaba también con sus fuertes brazos. Draco se hundió sobre el cabello de la chica, solo quería olvidar lo que acababa de hacer, después de todo nada había salido bien, el collar no había llegado al colegio, y una alumna, una tal Katie Bell, iba a ser trasladada al hospital San Mungo.

Tenia que hablar de eso con alguien, pero no tenia con quien hacerlo, Crabbe y Goyle no lo entenderían, Snape no era una opción, su madre se preocuparía, y a Hermione.. a ella no podía decirle nada, la quería demasiado pero no podía hablarle de eso, era algo muy oscuro, muy malo, algo que la alejaría para siempre de el...

Ella, por su parte no sabia que hacer. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y Draco se acostó sobre sus piernas. Hermione comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, decidió que debía dejarlo a el hablarle si quería, y si no, solo debía estar ahí lista para cuando el estuviera preparado.

Draco se tapaba la cara con las manos, dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en el vacío, y después veía los ojos a Hermione la tomaba entre sus manos y la besaba. Se hundía de nuevo en sus pensamientos, mientras Hermione hacia lo mismo, dejaba que Draco la abrazara y la besara y luego dejaba que se alejara de ella, era obvio que estaba luchando consigo mismo y la chica no podía hacer nada mas que esperar a que el dijera algo pero ella pensaba, tal vez las suposiciones de Harry tuvieran algo de verdad, tal vez Draco estuviera en problemas, pero ella no lo podía ayudar, si el no lo permitía.

Pasaron unos días luego del ataque, Draco no le dijo nada a Hermione: no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero la chica no era tonta (después de todo hablamos de Hermione) y comenzaba a dudar acerca de lo que Draco pudiera estar ocultándole, Harry había dado muy buenas pistas respecto al hecho de que el Slytherin pudiera ser mortifago, pero la castaña aun se negaba a creerlo, pues comenzaba a amar a Draco, mas de lo que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado que se podía amar...

Pero el tiempo seguía avanzando y con ello otra serie de circunstancias, la que mas le importaba a Harry: el primer partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, y ya que Katie Bell no regresaría a tiempo para el partido, Harry tuvo que comenzar a prevenir y convocar a Dean para el equipo, aunque esto significara tener que verlo con Ginny en los entrenamientos. Harry seguía sin entender porque ahora le costaba tanto hablar con Dean, y porque le molestaba tanto que fuera el novio de Ginny, pero lo atribuyo al simple hecho de que Ginny era como una hermana para el, y por eso la intentaba proteger, aunque en el fondo (muy en el fondo) sabia que se engañaba a si mismo.

En los entrenamientos Ginny era el alma del equipo, pero Ron parecía ser exactamente lo contrario, sus nervios arruinaban lo bueno que podía llegar a ser. El primer entrenamiento con Dean en el equipo fue un desastre.

Harry iba animando a Ron mientras se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor luego del entrenamiento, pero al tomar un atajo encontraron a Ginny y a Dean besándose como si estuvieran peleados con cola. Harry sintió el impulso de golpear ahí mismo a Dean y sacarlo del equipo sin dudarlo, pero comparado con lo que decía la expresión de Ron, Harry se quedaba muy corto a comparación de lo que el pelirrojo pensaba hacer.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- grito Ron- no quiero que mi hermana se este besuqueando en publico por toda la escuela.

Esto estaba vacío antes de que vinieras a meter tus entrometidas narices- le espeto la pelirroja molesta

Ehh vamonos a la sala común Ginny- le dijo tímidamente Dean

Ve tu, yo debo arreglar unas cuentas con mi querido hermanito

Parecía que iba a estallar otra guerra mundial en esa pequeña sala entre los hermanos Weasley . Ginny le dijo a Ron que el no tenia porque criticar lo que hacían los demás.

-Harry se besaba con Cho Chang- le dijo a Ron- Y Hermione con Viktor Krum, el único que se comporta como si eso fuera algo malo eres tu y eso solo porque tienes menos experiencia que un niño de 12 años!-

Dicho esto se fue hecha una furia hacia la sala común.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron también hacia esta luego de unos incómodos minutos callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, uno pensando en una pelirroja y otro en una castaña...  
Al día siguiente Ron ignoro por completo a Ginny y a Dean, pero además de eso, trato muy fríamente a Hermione, estaba molesto porque se había besado con Krum y el no lo sabia, pero la chica no tenia ni idea de porque el pelirrojo actuaba así con ella.

No era el mejor día de Hermione: Ron la trataba como basura, y Draco estaba comportándose muy frió con ella, sin que la castaña tuviera idea de que le pasaba a ninguno de los dos...

Por su parte, Harry tenia sus propios problemas: Ron estaba jugando peor que nunca y el partido era al día siguiente. Ninguna de sus técnicas de persuasión había funcionado para inyectar confianza a Ron. Pero en mitad de la noche le llego una idea que estaba seguro que funcionaria, si el chico necesitaba suerte, un pequeño frasco dorado con la inscripción Felix Felicis se la daría.

En el desayuno del día del partido de quidditch Harry fingió que le servia un poco de la poción de la suerte en un vaso a Ron, que el chico bebió sin dudarlo. El pelirrojo lo creyó todo, y jugó como no lo hacia en mucho (tal vez demasiado) tiempo. La suerte estaba de parte de los leones, uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin se había lastimado el día anterior con una bludger y no podía jugar, además de Malfoy que se había reportado como enfermo y una tal Harper lo iba a reemplazar y a pesar de los comentarios negativos de Zacharias Smith (un chico de Hufflepuff que había salido algún tiempo con Ginny el año pasado) el equipo de Gryffindor jugo bastante bien, y Harry atrapo la snitch en un tiempo razonable. A pesar de lo dulce que fue esa victoria para Gryffindor, a Harry lo acosaban las dudas respecto as porque Malfoy no se había presentado en el partido, no era un comportamiento propio de el, que le encantaba presumir, y mas si era frente a los de Gryffindor.

Hermione estuvo muy nerviosa durante el inicio del partido, y tenia su pergamino encantado entre sus temblorosas manos. No entendía porque Draco no había ido al partido, pero al comienzo del partido cuando no vio a Malfoy en el campo, un instinto la hizo sacar el pergamino y ponerlo en su regazo, esperando un mensaje de el chico.

Después de unos minutos, que le parecieron eternos a la castaña, finalmente aparecieron unas palabras doradas con la letra de Draco en la superficie del papel:

"Tengo que hablar contigo Hermione, es muy importante. Te espero en el lago"

Hermione ni siquiera se propuso contestar el mensaje del chico, se dirigió con paso decidido al lago. Prácticamente todo el colegio estaba en las tribunas alrededor del campo de quidditch, así que ni en el lago ni en los alrededores se veía figura alguna (a excepción de unos tentáculos que salieron del lago cuando Hermione llego ahí), la chica se quedo ahí quieta con la mirada dirigida hacía el lago, hasta que Draco finalmente surgió dela parte trasera de un árbol. Se veía un poco mas pálido que de costumbre, pero eso no lo hacia verse menos atractivo.

Estaba algo despeinado (tal vez por el hecho de que llevaba un largo rato ahí, hundiendo sus manos entre sus cabellos, pensando como iba a decirle todo a Hermione) y su cabello brillaba bajo el sol del mediodía, sus ojos mostraban una mirada penetrante, fija pero no fría, ya no tenia miradas frías cuando se trataba de Hermione. Tenia un gesto serio, que casi parecía amenazador, se acerco lentamente a la chica, y le tomo las manos, la dirigió hacia un árbol que estaba semioculto, rodeado de otros, y la invito a sentarse mientras el hacia lo mismo.

Hermione- dijo el chico con voz baja, casi inaudible- tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

La chica no dijo nada, solo asintió lentamente, Draco se veía serio pero decidido, así que la castaña le presto toda la atención que podía, sin dejar de preguntarse que tenia tan preocupado al Slytherin.

-Después de que te diga todo esto, tal vez no me quieras volver a ver, y lo voy a entender. No quiero lastimarte, pero tampoco quiero mentirte, porque no lo mereces.-dijo esto muy lentamente y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

Draco ¿de que se trata to...? – intento decir la chica pero Draco la interrumpió:

Se que debí decírtelo antes, pero no había tenido el valor, se que después de esto te voy a perder para siempre.

Hermione no supo que decir, por unos instantes solo se escucho el lejano estrépito de lo que ocurría en el campo de quidditch, además del sonido del lago, y de algunas aves que pasaban por ahí. Finalmente ella rompió el silencio:

Escucha Draco, no se que es lo que me quieres decir, pero no me voy a alejar de ti por malo que pueda parecer yo...- la chica no continuo pues el rostro de Draco se ensombreció y dijo en un susurro arrastrando las palabras:

Es mucho peor de lo que puedas imaginar Hermione, es algo malo, es algo terrible, es algo que hará que me odies, y que te arrepientas por haber estado conmigo.

Al decir esto se levanto la túnica y ante la mirada atónita de Hermione le mostró su antebrazo izquierdo...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

Gracias por leer este fic! Y por los reviews! Aun no se maniobrar muy bien con esta pag asi que no se si se pueden contestar los comentarios o solo leerlo

Asi que disculpen por no contestar... gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia )

Capitulo 6

Realidades

Se quedo unos instantes sin habla. Al ver la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de Draco, Hermione sintió como si un peso enorme cayera obre su estomago, y a pesar de todo lo que pudo haber pensado solo pensó en una cosa: Harry tenia razón.

Se levanto lentamente, seguía mirando con los ojos muy abiertos el brazo de Draco. Luego levanto la vista hacia los grises ojos del chico, pero no fue capaz de mantener la mirada. Se volteo rápidamente y se disponía a ir al castillo. Ya no se escuchaba ruido alguno: el partido había acabado.

Quería correr pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo. Draco la había tomado antes de que se hubiera alejado demasiado, y la puso entre un árbol y su propio cuerpo. Tenia una mirada vidriosa, y su labio inferior temblaba, la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho y le dijo al oído:

-Perdóname por todo, se que ahora me vas a odiar, pero antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que yo no quería lastimarte, todo esto fue antes de que comenzara lo nuestro. Te amo Hermione.- en ese momento puso sus manos sobre la cara de Hermione y le dio un tierno beso. Luego se separo de ella, la miro por ultima vez a los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente.

Hermione se quedo ahí unos segundos, completamente quieta. No sabia que hacer, ni que pensar, se sentó, aun recargada en el árbol. Puso su cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Pasaron unos minutos mas, Hermione limpio sus lagrimas y se dirigió hacia la sala común en la torre de Gryffindor, tal vez Harry o Ron hubieran notado su ausencia, y no tenia ánimos para explicar donde había estado.

Al llegar a esta, la emoción de la fiesta por ganar el primer partido contrastaba demasiado con el animo de Hermione, en ningún otro momento de su vida le había importado menos el quidditch, y eso es mucho decir.

Vio a Harry conversando con varias niñas tontas, entre ellas Romilda Vane, sonriendo fingidamente y como queriéndose zafar de ellas y a Ron besándose apasionadamente con Lavender Brown en un rincón no muy oculto de la sala común.

Obviamente ninguno había notado su ausencia, así que se dirigió al aula mas cercana. No sabia como podía descargar todo lo que sentía. Estaba enojada, triste y sorprendida; decepcionada y preocupada, todo al mismo tiempo, así que saco su varita y comenzó a practicar un hechizo de los últimos que habían visto.

Comenzó a aparecer de la nada pequeños canarios, uno tras otro, hasta que llego Harry al aula:

Hola Harry- dijo Hermione tratando de que su voz no sonara chillona- solo estaba practicando

Ehh si ya veo son muy bonitos- agrego Harry señalando a los canarios Estaba punto de preguntarle que le pasaba. Hermione tenia que cambiar la conversación.

Parece que Ron esta disfrutando en grande de la fiesta no?

En ese momento entro Ron tomado de la mano con Lavender en el aula. Al ver a Harry y a Hermione, Lavender lanzo una risita nerviosa y salió del aula. Ron parecía incomodo, le dirigió una mirada a Hermione.

Donde te habías metido Harry?-pregunto el pelirrojo al otro chico. Hermione ya no pudo mas: Ron no se imaginaba por lo que estaba pasando, aun la ignoraba y la chica no sabia porque, así que descargo todo su coraje de aquel día en Ron.

No dejes a Lavender sola, te debe estar esperando-dijo con fingida calma y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ron suspiro aliviado, creyó que se había salvado, pero antes de salir del aula Hermione apunto con su varita directamente al pelirrojo y dijo _¡Oppugno!_ y la bandada de gorriones se dirigió a atacar a Ron. Sin escuchar las suplicas de Ron, la chica se dirigió hacia su dormitorio y se dejo caer sobre la cama, intentando dormir, pero miles de pensamientos asaltaban su mente, y todos tenían que ver con un chico rubio que estaba en la sal de los Menesteres en ese momento.

Se suponía que Draco tenia que estar pensando en otro plan, ya que no había funcionado lo del collar, pero no podía dejar de recordar a mirada de Hermione.

-Estúpido- se decía a si mismo

Por momentos se arrepentía por haberle contado todo a la castaña, pero ya no tenia opción, ella comenzaba a sospechar, y tal vez por el hecho de que se lo hubiera dicho el, ella algún día lo perdonaría.

Pero no, seguramente ni siquiera lo quería ver. Seguramente ya se lo estaba contando todo a Harry. Al pensar esto Draco golpeo la mesa sobre la cual había varios papeles manchados de tinta, y otros arrugados, tontos planes que no funcionarían.

En los próximos días, en los alrededores del castillo, la nieve comenzaba a cubrir todo a su alcance, se acercaba la navidad. Hermione estaba pelada con Ron, ya que el estaba enojado por lo de las canarios (y nadie lo culpaba por hacerlo), pero Harry tenia la impresión de que Hermione había hecho esto, porque estaba celosa de Lavender, y la castaña no se preocupo en hacerle creer otra cosa, ya que no quería hablar de lo que realmente pasaba y que tenia que ver con Draco, con nadie, mucho menos con Harry, y ya que el chico parecía predispuesto a pensar que ella estaba celosa, decidió no decir nada de Ron.

Un día Harry acompaño a Hermione a la biblioteca, y comenzaron a hablar acerca de unos filtros amorosos (de los de Sortilegios Weasley) que unas chicas planeaban darle de beber a Harry para que los invitara a una fiesta de navidad organizada por Slughorn.

Hermione no podía tener menos ganas de ir a esa cena, ya que era con acompañantes, es decir con pareja, y ella no tenia ganas de ir con nadie, excepto tal vez con un rubio de Slytherin. Pero a pesar de que lo extrañaba mucho, de que añoraba sus besos, y sus mensajes en los pergaminos encantados, aun no sabia que debía pensar de el, tal vez el no tenia a culpa, tal vez Voldemort lo había obligado y amenazado... pero Hermione no podía estar segura si no hablaba con el, y ya que el no le hablaba desde el día en que le mostró su brazo izquierdo, Hermione perdía día a día las esperanzas.

¡¿Y porque no les quitaste los filtros?- pregunto de pronto Harry

Ehh- la chica acababa de salir de su ensimismamiento- ahh porque no los llevaban ahí, solo hablaban de ellos en el baño de las chicas

Pero como los pueden meter en el castillo??? ¿Qué no revisan lo que recibimos? 

Vamos Harry, Flich no encontraría la diferencia entre una poción y un perfume 

Ah ahí tienes a prueba- salto Harry- si pueden engañar Flich con eso, tal vez Malfoy también lo hizo y así metió el collar al colegio y luego se lo dio a Katie en Hogsmeade!!

Al escuchar esto Hermione casi se cae de su silla. Al escuchar a Harry hablar de Malfoy un escalofrió la recorrió, Harry tenia razón, el era un mortifago, el la había llamado el día del accidente de Katie, y el había estado muy extraño con ella ese día. Draco era el responsable el ataque que había llevado como victima a Katie. Todo tenia sentido ahora. Harry la miraba con atención y curiosidad no sabia porque se había puesto así, incluso estaba pálida.

¿Hermione estas bien?- pregunto el chico

Ah si, si Harry.

Hermione le explico a Harry que los detectores de tenebrismo hubieran localizado en un instante el collar, pero que las pociones no tienen maldiciones y por tanto no son aparatos de tenebrismo.

Siguieron hablando de lo mismo, ajenos a que Draco Malfoy estaba del otro lado de los estantes que estaban a sus espaldas, escuchando todo lo que decían.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo a Harry cuando hablo del collar, y se enojo aun mas cuando se asomó por entre unos libros y noto que Hermione se había quedado pensativa. Seguramente ya había hecho conexiones y ahora sabia, que el tenia que ver con todo eso del ataque.

Si esa mañana había tenido una leve esperanza de que ella lo perdonara, ya estaba totalmente perdida, seguramente la chica ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que el hacia, era mucho peor de lo que hubiera pensado el día del partido de quidditch. Y eso que aun no lo sabia todo...

La fiesta de navidad de Slughorn provocaba mucha expectación entre los estudiantes del colegio, especialmente los mayores. Hermione no tenia ni siquiera un poco de ganas de ir, pero sabia que si rechazaba la invitación que le había hecho la mañana de la fiesta Cormac McLaggen, se vería demasiado sospechoso, y francamente Cormac podía ser muy molesto: llevaba varios días intentando conseguir pareja, y un día antes de la cena, acorralo a Hermione junto al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras:

Hola Hermione- dijo con una falsa voz seductora

Ahh hola- contesto esta nerviosa, la tenia acorralada contra la pared.

Escucha se que no nos conocemos mucho- dijo Cormac- pero he notado que de verdad eres muy linda, y la fiesta de Slughorn es mañana, así que me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo- dijo todo esto mientras levantaba la ceja en una forma muy extraña, tal vez intentando parecer sexy, pero no lo había hecho muy bien.

Ahhhh pues veras- dijo la castaña pensando como zafarse de eso- es que he pensado que tal vez no vaya y no quiero comprometerme si luego tal ve no quiera ir y pues ahh debo entrar a clase, Snape cerrara la puerta- y se escabullo por debajo del brazo que McLaggen tenia recargado en la pared.

Luego te busco, nena- grito el chico antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras Hermione.

¡¿Nena?! Fue lo único que pensó la castaña cuando se fue a sentar al fondo del salón, junto a Harry, ¿como se le ocurría decirle nena?. Definitivamente no iría con el por mucho que el insistiera.

Pero Cormac no había mentido cuando le dijo esto, y es que desde aquel momento, el chico acorralaba a Hermione cada vez que podía.

¿Qué acaso no tiene que ir a clases? – dijo la castaña molesta a Ginny mientras se sentaba en el gran comedor, luego de un encuentro "casual" en el que McLaggen enumero a todas las chicas que estaban tras el, desde que tenia 2 años hasta la actualidad. Ginny sonrió y dijo:

Jajaja ¿los problemas de las bellas?-

Ja ja ja- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente- mira quien lo dice señorita popular- Ginny sonrió tímidamente ante el comentario

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Harry y se sentaron. Apenas llego Ron y se escucho una voz que gritaba acompañada de pasos rápidos dirigidos hacia donde estaban los chicos:

Ro-Ro- grito Lavender mientras se le lanzaba encima a Ron y lo besaba desesperadamente. Harry trato de distraer a Hermione

"Como si siquiera me importara"- pensó la chica- Ahhh Harry escuche a Peeves gritar que irías a la fiesta de Slughorn con Luna ¿no es así? – dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a su amigo.

Si- dijo el chico. En ese momento a Harry le dio la impresión de que Ginny volteo rápidamente a verlo, pero luego pensó que fue solo su imaginación - ¡Pero vaya que no se puede mantener un secreto aquí!

¿Iras con Luna?- pregunto Ginny interesada- Me alegra, ella estará contentísima- y le dedico una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina a Harry, pero al siguiente comentario de la pelirroja todo el efecto paso como por arte de magia- Bueno me voy, tengo que ir con Dean.

Al decir esto, se paro y se dirigió hacia la salida del gran comedor, con la mirada de Harry pegada en su nuca. Hermione sonrió discretamente: Harry era muy obvio, pero la castaña decidió no decirle nada para no incomodarlo.

Cuando la figura de Ginny se perdió de vista, Harry sacudió la cabeza y volteo con Ron: parecía que Lavender y el estaban pegados por un extraño aparato de succión, así que el chico decidió platicar con Hermione:

Y tu Hermione ¿Con quien iras?

Hermione miro de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin, Draco estaba cabizbajo y Pansy estaba prácticamente encima de el, como intentando llamar su atención. A pesar de que aun no sabia que sentía por Draco luego de lo que había pasado, su sangre comenzó a hervir y le dijo a Harry casi inconscientemente mientras le clavaba violentamente el tenedor a una papa cocida:

Con Cormac McLaggen

Harry la miro muy sorprendido, y no fue el único, pues lo que parecía algo increíble unos minutos antes, pasó: Ron se separo de Lavender y miro a la castaña con los ojos muy abiertos, pero ella lo ignoro completamente.

¿Con McLaggen?- pregunto atónito Harry-

Si me lo pidió hoy- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia.-De hecho debo ir a verlo ahora mismo-

Y salió del gran comedor con un fingido paso alegre, pero por dentro se sentía fatal. Como si lo que hubiera dicho se cumpliera, Cormac apareció de la nada y le tapo la salida del Gran comedor.

Hermione la fiesta del viejo Slugy es hoy, y pues es la ultima vez que te lo digo, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- dijo el chico mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

Esta bien, Cormac- dijo Hermione finalmente, luego de dos días de negarse- iré contigo- y exhalo un suspiro.

No te arrepentirás- dijo McLaggen alzando una ceja- bueno nos vemos a las 8, ¿esta bien nena?- agrego con un tono presumido y le dio un pequeño beso. La boca de Cormac apenas rozo los labios de la chica, pero Hermione sintió un gran coraje, pero cuando se repuso de la sorpresa Cormac ya había desaparecido.

La chica volteo instintivamente hacia una de las mesas de las orillas, donde un chico rubio la veía con el rostro atónito.

Draco había visto a Cormac besar a Hermione.

Su rostro paso rápidamente de la sorpresa al enojo, y le dirigió a la chica una mirada con un odio indecible, justo como antes. Hermione sintió como si le encajaran un puñal en el pecho... esa mirada la había lastimado mas que todas las veces que Malfoy le había dicho sangre sucia ... Draco la miro una ultima vez y después se volteo con Pansy y comenzó a platicar alegremente con ella mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, con los ojos brillosos por el llanto contenido, y finalmente cuando se desplomo sobre su cama, una tímida lagrima cayo por una de sus mejillas... la misma mejilla en la que Draco le dio su ultimo beso...

Hermione paso el resto del día en su dormitorio, pero finalmente dieron las 8 de la noche y bajo sin ánimos la escalera, a pesar de que no se había arreglado con mucho esmero, estaba muy guapa. Usaba una falda negra que le sentaba muy bien, y una blusa de satén color azul cielo, se había puesto en el pelo la misma poción alisadora que había utilizado para el baile de Navidad de cuarto año, puso en su cara un poco de maquillaje, no quería impresionar a Cormac, pero sabia que todas irían arregladas (algunas tal vez demasiado), y no quería desencajar.

Al bajar a la sala común, la encontró mas llena de lo habitual, vio a Luna y la saludo con un gesto de mano, Harry aun no bajaba, pero Cormac McLaggen ya estaba ahí, esperándola. A pesar de que no le gustaba, tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante bien, con un pantalón de vestir negro, y una camisa azul marino, pero daba igual que se hubiera arreglado mas que todos lo chicos ahí, a Hermione solo le importaba una cosa, el no era Draco, así que le daba igual quien fuera o como se viera.

Hola linda- saludo Cormac con su habitual fanfarronería- te ves muy bien! 

Ahh gracias- contesto Hermione nerviosa- y tu...

Si yo también gracias- dijo el chico pasándose una mano sobre el cabello, a pesar de que Hermione no había terminado su frase.

Cormac la tomo del brazo y la dirigió hacia las mazmorras, al despacho de Slughorn. Este era muy amplio, tal vez consecuencia de algún hechizo del profesor para hacerlo así, y estaba decorado magníficamente con todo tipo de artefactos mágicos, había una gran mesa con mucha comida, y elfos domésticos que iban de aquí para allá con charolas con bebidas, Hermione sintió una leve punzada de coraje. Era navidad y había elfos trabajando, pero cuando volteo con Cormac para criticar ese hecho, el chico le daba ordenes a un elfo, que Hermione reconoció como Dobby:

... y también quiero algunas de esas galletas que están en los platos rojos, ¿tienen hidromiel? Bueno un par de vasos, y ¿eso es piña confitada?...

Dobby asentía con una sonrisa, mientras el chico le encargaba mas y mas comida. Hermione soltó un bufido de exasperación.

Luego de darle las ultimas ordenes al elfo, Cormac se volvió con la castaña:

Mira que te parece estamos bajo un muérdago- dijo el chico mientras empujaba a Hermione contra la pared justo debajo de un muérdago que brillaba (obra de algún hechizo) y se mecía suavemente.

Ahh si, pero sabes nunca me ha parecido que sea una costumbre muy... – intento detenerlo Hermione, pero McLaggen ya la tenia acorralada como tantas veces antes, la tomo por el rostro y puso sus labios sobre los de Hermione, mientras la boca de McLaggen invadía la suya la chica sintió un asco enorme por Cormac y lo empujo violentamente, pero el chico era mucho mas alto y fuerte que ella... la volvió a besar y puso firmemente una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sobre su pierna.

Esta vez los separo el brazo de un chico rubio que veía con un tremendo odio a la pareja de Hermione.

Draco lo empujo contra la pared. Era casi tan alto como Cormac y definitivamente mucho mas intimidante. McLaggen estaba atónito, no sabia de donde había salido Malfoy, y mas aun no sabia porque estaba defendiendo a Hermione. Pero antes de que razonara todo, y que se iniciara una pelea. Hermione tomo a Malfoy por el brazo y lo jalo hacia ella y le dijo en un susurro que solo el chico escucho.

¿Malfoy que estas haciendo?- pregunto la chica sorprendida. A Draco no se le escapo que lo había llamado "Malfoy".

Evitando que este estúpido se aproveche de ti Granger- dijo el rubio poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Pues bien no necesito que me defiendas- salto Hermione molesta - soy perfectamente capaz de...

Pues bien no lo parece- la interrumpió Draco- de hecho ni siquiera se que hago aquí hablando contigo Granger, será mejor que regrese con Pansy- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa irónica a la castaña - con mi pareja

Dicho esto, Draco se fue con un paso firme y se perdió entre la multitud. Hermione no se entero de que ni Draco ni Pansy habían sido invitados a la fiesta, y por lo tanto el chico se había colado para verla, luego de ver como la besaba Cormac en la mañana. Pero Hermione se quedo con la impresión de que Malfoy había ido con Pansy, y que por tanto, ya no le importaba mucho lo que hiciera ella. Cormac se había quedado en una esquina viendo a la castaña con una mirada severa, y como no tenia ánimos de explicar nada (y menos a McLaggen), Hermione se fue presurosa a buscar a Harry.

En el otro lado del salón, Snape había tomado a Draco (luego de que Slughorn invitara al chico a la fiesta, después de que Flich descubrió que se había colado a esta sin invitación) y le decía:

Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo Draco-

¿Ahora, Severus?- pregunto Slughorn- Estamos celebrando navidad, no seas demasiado duro con...

Soy el jefe de su casa y decidiré lo duro o blando que sea con el- lo corto Snape con aspereza- Sígueme Draco.

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del despacho, con Malfoy siguiéndolo con una cara de pocos amigos, ignorando que un chico de Gryffindor había visto todo esto y los seguía.

Snape entro al aula mas alejada de la fiesta y cerro la puerta con seguro, se volteo de forma agresiva a Draco y le dijo:

¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? – pregunto Severus con su voz impasible, que contrastaba mucho con lo que su cara expresaba-

Nada, solo quería ir a la fiesta- dijo Draco con indiferencia, no tenia ánimos de hablar, y menos con Snape, no le iba a decir que no se le ocurrían nuevos planes para cumplir la misión de Voldemort, y que el hecho de que no se podía concentrar era que estaba sufriendo por el amor de un chica.

Sabes perfectamente que no te creo Draco, se que todo el accidente del collar esta relacionado contigo

No fui yo- dijo el chico molesto.

Escúchame, ya no puedes cometer mas errores, porque si te expulsan...

Yo no tuve nada que ver, ¿Queda claro? – dijo Draco alzando poco a poco la voz

Espero que estés diciéndome la verdad, porque ya sospechan de ti, fue algo torpe y descabellado- cuando Snape dijo eso, Malfoy sintió un escalofrió, ¿Quién sospecharía de el?

¿Quién sospecha de mi? Por ultima vez yo no tuve nada que ver, Katie Bell debe tener algún enemigo que nadie conoce o que se yo.

En ese momento Snape miro directamente hacia los ojos de Draco, el chico sabia lo que iba a hacer: Legeremancia.

Por suerte, en su verano había aprendido lo suficiente para no permitir que Snape entrara en su mente, si de algo servia aguantar día a día a su odiosa tía Bellatrix, era para aprender Oclumancia, y Draco lo había hecho muy bien. Simplemente cerro su mente, mientras Snape lo miraba directamente a los ojos, intentando saber que hacia y que pensaba...

Vaya, ya veo que has aprendido Oclumancia Draco, que intentas ocultarle a tu amo? 

A el nada, solo no quiero que usted se entrometa.

Snape lo miro con una cara que demostraba lo decepcionado que estaba de Draco, pero eso no le importaba mucho al chico. Siguieron discutiendo durante varios minutos mas, afuera pegado a la puerta Harry escuchaba todo lo que decían. Finalmente Snape le dijo a Malfoy:

Hablas como un niño majadero. Comprendo que la captura y el encarcelamiento de tu padre te hayan afectado pero...

Draco le dirigió una de las miradas mas odiosas que tenían, en aquella cara afilada y pálida, unos ojos grises brillaron amenazadoramente y dijo con su voz baja siseando las palabras:

No te metas con mi padre Snape.

Y salió con paso decidido. Si Harry no se hubiera movido justo un minuto antes, Draco lo habría arrollado. El rubio paso enfrente de la fiesta de Slughorn y casi sin querer asomo la cabeza para ver si estaba ahí Hermione todavía, pero no la vio, solo vio a Cormac sentado con cara de enfado platicado con el profesor de Pociones.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente, dijera lo que dijera, a Hermione no le gustaba McLaggen, el lo había notado en su rostro cuando Cormac la besaba y sonrió amargamente al recordar como Hermione le acariciaba el pelo cuando lo besaba a el...

Siguió pensando en la chica hasta que llego a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, mientras miraba el dosel de su cama, dijo para si mismo en voz baja:

Te voy a recuperar Hermione, cueste lo que cueste


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Vacaciones de Navidad

Hermione vio por ultima vez a Draco, antes de salir de vacaciones, el día de la fiesta de Slughorn, y como lo ultimo que el le había dicho era que debía regresar con Pansy, "su pareja", la castaña no tenia ganas de despedirse, pero en el fondo si tenia ganas de verlo.

Draco por su parte, se alegro de alejarse de esa escuela, que le estaba dando tantos problemas, pero por otro lado, tendría que ver a su tía Bellatrix, y darle informes acerca de todo... y como todo había salido mal, no parecía que fueran a ser unas buenas vacaciones.

Harry, Ron y Ginny en cambio la estaban pasando muy bien en "La Madriguera".

La mañana de navidad, Harry contó entre sus regalos una gran caja de sortilegios Weasley, un suéter tejido por la señora Weasley, y un paquete lleno de gusanos de parte de Kreacher… Ron recibió un suéter por parte de su madre, una caja de sortilegios Weasley (mas pequeña que la de Harry) de los gemelos, y una gran cadena de oro con las palabras "Amor Mío" colgando de ella, de parte de Lavender.

Los chicos bajaron animados desayunar luego de burlarse de sus respectivos regalos. Ron se adelanto un poco ya que Harry aun no se acababa de cambiar.

Cuando iba a bajar, paso por el cuarto de Ginny (que tenia a puerta abierta) y vio a la chica peinándose frente a un espejo, Harry se quedo unos segundos viendo como se peinaba su largo cabello rojo, hasta que Ginny volteo y le dedico una sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse:

Hola Harry- dijo la chica- ¡Feliz navidad!

Hola Ginny- contesto el- igualmente

¿Y que te han regalado Harry?

Harry le enumero sus regalos y luego de que la pelirroja soltara una carcajada, al escuchar lo de los gusanos por parte de Kreacher le pregunto:

¿Y a ti?

Pues ya sabes un suéter de mama, unos artículos de la tienda de Fred y George, un libro de Luna, y esta pulsera de Dean- dijo Ginny mostrándole una pulsera plateada, con pequeñas piedrecillas rosas.

Ehh es... bonita- dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio, tal vez debió haberle regalado algo a Ginny pero no se le había ocurrido...

¿Tu crees? – dijo la chica mirando la pulsera con duda- Le he dicho a Dean que odio el color rosa, pero tal vez lo olvido- dijo Ginny con tristeza- no es algo importante – agrego sonriendo- después de todo lo que importa es el detalle ¿o no?, además lo que tiene rosa es muy pequeño, no se me vera tan mal

No creo que se te vea mal para nada Ginny- dijo Harry, intentando hacer un cumplido, y recibió como recompensa una de las sonrisas mas sinceras de Ginny.

Bajemos, ya deben estar desayunando- dijo la pelirroja.

El ambiente navideño había reinado en esa pequeña casa toda la noche anterior, y esa mañana el lugar estaba impregnado de alegría. El desayuno paso entre bromas y risas, cuando acababan de desayunar Ginny vio a Harry riéndose con los gemelos de la cadena de Ron (Harry no pudo evitarlo y se los dijo), y recordó como hacia 5 años se había escondido detrás de una puerta cuando lo vio llegar por primera vez a "La Madriguera" y como lo había estado espiando todo ese verano, y sonrió al recordar lo mucho que le había gustando antes...

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, un elfo domestico le llevaba a Draco sus presentes de navidad: un par de libros, una túnica de gala verde con negra y una larga carta de su tía Bellatrix (con sugerencias para los planes, y técnicas para evitar a Snape) que Draco ni siquiera abrió...

Mientras veía todo esto, sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría Hermione al abrir el regalo que el había mandado.

En ese momento interrumpieron sus pensamientos la entrada de dos mujeres a la habitación: su madre Narcisa y su tía Bellatrix:

Veo que recibiste mi carta, Draco, pero como eres tan terco como tu padre ni siquiera te dignaste a abrirla.- dijo Bella con desdén, mientras Narcisa la veía molesta.

No necesito ni consejos, ni ayuda- respondió Draco mirando a su tía con rabia.

Pues demuéstralo niño- agrego Bella mirando a Draco con ironía- no veo que halla un gran avance en tu famoso plan, sin mencionar el patético intento de lo del collar.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Draco con enojo mientras se volteaba hacia su madre rápidamente. Narcisa esquivo su mirada. Bellatrix sonrió satisfecha

Ella no me lo dijo. Todos los mortifagos están al tanto de tu misión, sobrinito. Además tu madre no es tan buena en Oclumancia como tu, Draco- Bellatrix sonrió abiertamente al decir todo esto. Malfoy simplemente la miraba con odio nada disimulado.

Narcisa intento aligerar la tensión hablando acerca de la comida que habría esa noche en casa de Bellatrix, algo así como una fiesta para los mortifagos, pero Draco no quito el ceño fruncido por el resto del día, ni siquiera en la fiesta, donde todos los mortifagos susurraban a sus espaldas, y le dirigían sonrisas irónicas. Draco alcanzo a escuchar fragmentos de conversaciones donde el era el tema central:

-...el señor tenebroso sabia que fallaría...

-...he escuchado que Snape acabara con su misión cuando el chico Malfoy muera.

-... si es tan solo un estúpido niño...-

Pero a Draco ya no le importaban mucho esos rumores, después de todo, los callaría a todos cuando se enteraran que había matado a Dumbledore, ya casi ponía en marcha su siguiente plan.

Hermione Granger estaba en su cuarto (en la casa de sus padres), abriendo sus regalos navideños. Como siempre Harry le había regalado un libro, sus padres le habían dado dinero ya que no sabían que comprarle (no conocían mucho del mundo mágico), y Ginny le había enviado unos artículos que había comprado en la sección de Wonder-Bruja de la tienda de Fred y George.

La chica comenzó a hojear el libro que Harry le había mandado, cuando una hermosa lechuza parda llego y se poso sobre el barandal de el balcón que había en su habitación. Hermione la miro extrañada, traía un paquete envuelto en un papel negro, pero como la chica no conocía a nadie que tuviera una lechuza como esa, no tenia idea de quien podría mandarle tal cosa.

Quito el paquete de la pata de la lechuza y cayo al suelo un pergamino firmemente apretado y envuelto por un listón verde.

Hermione tomo el pergamino, quito el listón y reconoció una letra estilizada y pequeña que decía:

"Feliz Navidad Hermione, se que te encantara mi regalo. Draco"

La chica se quedo un momento con los ojos fijos en el pergamino (en la parte que decía "Draco") y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el paquete que ahora estaba en su cama. Durante unos instantes tuvo miedo de que se tratara de algo malo o tenebroso, como venganza por lo de Cormac, pero algo dentro de ella, no la dejaba desconfiar de Draco.

Tomo el paquete entre sus manos y comenzó a abrirlo: Era una foto de Draco, en un marco plateado, en que la miraba fijamente, con esas miradas sugerentes con su ceja levantada y con una media sonrisa que lo hacia lucir demasiado atractivo, simplemente parpadeaba y le sonreía... Ese era su regalo de navidad.

Hermione miro la foto con asombro y mientras aventaba la foto sobre su cama dijo:

Tonto ególatra-

Pero a pesar de lo que dijera, a Hermione si le había gustado su regalo, tal como Draco predijo, e incluso se sintió algo mal por no haberle regalado nada, pero luego recordó que el había dicho que estuvo en la fiesta de Slughorn con Pansy, y miro la foto molesta (que ya estaba sobre el escritorio junto a sus libros e Hogwarts), pensando en cuantas chicas mas habían recibido una foto de Malfoy y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta...

Para Harry, Ron y Ginny el resto de las vacaciones pasaron volando, comiendo jugando y bromeando en "La Madriguera", burlándose de Fleur y de Bill, platicando con los miembros de la orden del Fénix que iban a visitarlos ocasionalmente y hablando de quidditch...

Para Hermione, pasaron también muy rápido, entre las despedidas de sus familiares muggles (que creían que volvía a algún internado extranjero); acabar, o mas bien releer, sus tareas y preparar las cosas para el viaje, casi se olvidaba de Draco. Pero esa foto, sobre su escritorio, se lo recordaba muy a menudo...

Draco no podía estar mas feliz de que acabaran las vacaciones, ya que día a día descubría una nueva razón para odiar a su tía, y es que a veces (aunque se negaba a aceptarlo) sentía miedo de fallar en la misión que Voldemort le había encomendado, y que el matara a su madre cuando el estuviera en Hogwarts, ya que Bellatrix le recordaba muy a menudo cuanto dependían las vidas de su madre y la suya de su éxito...

Unos días después de año nuevo, los alumnos de Hogwarts regresaron al castillo, por medio e polvos flu).

Cuando Hermione llego al castillo, Harry y Ron aun no llegaban, a pesar de que no quería tener otra discusión con Ron, si quería ver a Harry y sabia que llegarían junto con Ginny ya que los tres estaban en "La madriguera".

Como llego muy temprano, Hermione decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid y a Witherwings (o a Buckbeack como prefieran).

Estaba nevando, así que se puso su capa, su sombrero, su bufanda y sus guantes y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cabaña que había en los limites del Bosque prohibido. Estaba a punto de salir del castillo cuando una vez a sus espaldas arrastrando las palabras dijo:

¿Te gusto mi regalo, Granger?

Hermione se volteo rápidamente, y vio a un guapo rubio de Slytherin sonriéndole con ironía. La chica volteo a ambos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaban prácticamente solos, pero ya que estaban en medio del vestíbulo principal, no había nada de que temer.

No me contestas Hermione, ¿acaso no te gusto?- continuo Draco levantando la ceja impaciente- apuesto a que ya lo tienes en un altar..

¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado presumido Malfoy?- rezongó la castaña algo molesta por lo que había dicho del chico (especialmente porque si tenia su foto bien resguardada entre sus túnicas).

No- contesto Draco sin darle importancia- eres la primera que me lo dice, pero noto que no niegas que si te gusto, o mas bien te encanto mi regalo.

Hermione no contesto, simplemente se le quedo viendo fijamente, no sabia que iba a pasar, y a decir verdad no le importaba mucho, había pasado solo un par de semanas sin verlo y le parecía que Draco se veía mucho mas guapo que la ultima vez que se habían visto.

Draco comenzó caminar lentamente hacia ella, la tomo de un brazo y la puso entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. No había nadie alrededor, la puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada, la mitad de los estudiantes aun no llegaban y los maestros estaban ocupados en sus cosas.

De hecho aun estoy esperando mi regalo Hermione- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos y luego a los labios mientras le ponía la mano alrededor de la cintura- a menos que prefieras que vaya con Pansy a que ella me lo de- finalizo sonriendo con malicia.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, al escuchar a Draco hablar así de Pansy sintió como si estuviera hablando con antiguo Malfoy, el aprovechado y presumido chico que la había maltratado por años, volvía a ser el de antes, no había cambiado para nada.

¡Era un presumido y arrogante Slytherin!. Sintió que la sangre le hervía, lo empujo con fuerza y le dio un fuerte bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

Draco se quedo sorprendido por esta reacción (que no esperaba), y por un segundo se quedo quieto solamente viendo a Hermione, tocándose la cara en el lugar en donde ella lo había golpeado, noto como la chica respiraba con agitación, visiblemente molesta y antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y se marchara la tomo por el brazo y se le acerco furioso, la miro a los ojos esperando una disculpa, que bajara la mirada, cualquier cosa...

Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger, ¿se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?

La voz de la profesora McGonagall sorprendió a ambos chicos, especialmente a Hermione que lanzo un gritito de asombro.

Nada profesora- Draco intentaba no sonar nervioso- nosotros solo estábamos...

Conversando- completo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a Draco- pero ya terminamos, ¿verdad Malfoy?-

Eh si claro- dijo el rubio mientras le soltaba el brazo a la chica.

Parecía que la profesora iba a decir algo mas, pero se limito a mirar primero a Draco y luego a Hermione y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su despacho, donde seguramente estaban llegando mas alumnos. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados pero de nuevo la voz de la profesora los sorprendido:

Señorita Granger, me haría el favor de entregarle esto a Potter- dijo mientras le extendía un rollo de pergamino- tal vez ya llego y no lo vi, así que será mejor que usted se lo entregue.

Claro profesora- contesto la chica contenta de que eso ya no tuviera nada que ver con Draco y ella.

La maestra se dio la vuelta y se fue, Draco miro con curiosidad el pergamino que McGonagall le había dado a Hermione, pero la chica le dirigió una ultima mirada molesta y se fue hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ron, Ginny y Harry estaban discutiendo con la dama gorda en la entrada de la torre.

¿Cómo que hay contraseña nueva? – gritaba Ron molesto.

No grites por favor, la cambiaron...- decía la señora gorda, obviamente molesta.

Y como la sabremos si hemos estado fuera...

¡Harry!, ¡Ginny!- grito Hermione a los chicos

Se acerco un poco a los chicos, ignorando por completo a Ron, y les dijo:

He llegado hace un par de horas- la castaña estuvo a punto de decirles lo de Malfoy, pero por suerte se detuvo oportunamente y les mintió los chicos (aunque no sin remorderle la conciencia)- ahh y visite a Hagrid y a Witherwings.

Casi inmediatamente se escucho un ruido muy fuerte, como alguien corriendo con emoción hacia esa dirección o mas bien se escuchaba como una estampida de elefantes asustados, y Harry, Ginny y Hermione vieron Lavender Brown lanzársele encima a un asustado pelirrojo...

Luego de reírse de Ron y Lavender, los otros chicos entraron a la sala común, Ginny se separo de ellos (para tristeza y enojo de Harry) para ir con Dean. Entonces Harry pudo hablarle finalmente a Hermione acerca de lo que escucho el día de la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, entre Snape y Malfoy. Cada palabra que decía Harry, Hermione se sentía mas y mas mal, pero intentaba defenderlo...

Harry ¿no crees que...?

¿... fingía prestarle su ayuda a Malfoy para que le dijera lo que esta tramando?

Si mas o menos- contesto la chica contenta de que fuera Harry el que lo dijo.

Eso mismo creen el señor Weasley y Lupin- refunfuño Harry- pero eso demuestra que Malfoy esta planeando algo, no puedes negarlo.

No, claro- tuvo que admitir Hermione a su pesar

Y que actúa bajo las ordenes de Voldemort.

Humm ¿Alguno de ellos menciono a Voldemort?- pregunto esperanzada la castaña, si no habían hablado de el, tal vez Harry dejaría de sospechar...

No- dijo Harry triste- pero hablaban de "su amo", así que debe ser el

No lo se- dijo Hermione algo pensativa, no quería que Harry siquiera imaginara que ella ya sabia que Draco era un mortifago, y que había visto la marca en su brazo izquierdo, pero necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y ese alguien no era Harry. Mientras pensaba esto, vio a Ginny platinado con Dean y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de contarle la verdad de Draco y ella a alguien...

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó mas temprano de lo habitual ya que había decidido contarle todo lo de Draco a Ginny. La pelirroja ya estaba en la sala común cuando bajo Hermione y se dirigieron al gran comedor. En el camino la castaña le comenzó a contar a su amiga todo:

Ginny, tengo que contarte algo..

Ya me lo habías dicho Hermione- contesto la pelirroja con un bostezo- por eso me citaste hoy (casi en la madrugada por cierto) para hablar ¿no?- Al decir esto Ginny sonrió par mostrarle a su amiga su apoyo.

Escucha Ginny, lo que sucede es que, durante algún tiempo antes de salir de vacaciones, estuve... saliendo (por así decirlo) con alguien.

¡Que bien Herms! ¿Y quien es?, ¿no me digas que Cormac o si?- pregunto la pelirroja alzando la ceja.

No, no es el- respondió la castaña intentando armarse de valor- mira Ginny, se que ni siquiera imaginas esto pero...

Y le contó a Ginny todo acerca de ella y Draco, desde que lo vio en el Callejón Diagon hasta su primer beso, el castigo del invernadero, la fiesta de Slughorn, todo, exceptuando su cita en el lago, donde ella se entero del secreto de Malfoy.

La pelirroja se mostró muy incrédula al principio, pero al escuchar su historia, entendió algunas cosas (como porque ella había ido con McLaggen a la fiesta de navidad) y termino por creerle todo... mientras Hermione hablaba, el gran comedor se fue llenando poco a poco...

Si Harry y Ron supieran- dijo Ginny mirando fijamente su plato

Lo se Ginny, lo se- contesto Hermione moviendo sus dedos nerviosa sobre la mesa.

Pero no entiendo cual es el problema Hermione ¿Quieres que te deje de molestar?

Ahh no lo se- la castaña no estaba segura de muchas cosas, pero sabia que eso no era para nada lo que quería.

No te molesta realmente ¿verdad Herms?- pregunto la pelirroja con una ceja levantada y una sonrisita.

No lo se Ginny- grito Hermione atrayendo las miradas de algunos alumnos, incluido un rubio chico de Slytherin- No se nada Ginny- dijo sonrojándose y bajando la voz- escucha el me dijo algo que me asusto mucho, y en ese momento pensé que no querría saber nada de el nunca mas, ¡pero no puedo alejarlo de mi mente!

Caray Hermione, que puede ser tan malo, digo se que es Malfoy, se que es raro, pero ¿de verdad te asusta?-

Hermione no contesto, se quedo viendo a Ginny con una expresión de confusión. La castaña sabia que no podía decirle lo de la marca Tenebrosa a Ginny, ella no lo entendería o mas bien Hermione no quería explicar porque aun le gustaba tanto Draco a pesar de que fuera un mortifago, a pesar de lo que eso significaba, a pesar de que el tenia la culpa del accidente de Katie, a pesar de que el hecho de que quisiera como quería a Malfoy era traicionar a Harry...

Hermione- le dijo Ginny pasándole la mano enfrente de sus ojos y sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ehh, ahh que decías?

¿Que porque te asusta tanto?

¿Quién te asusta Hermione?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Nadie- dijo Hermione y se paro rápidamente- debo ir a la biblioteca.

¿A la biblioteca?- pregunto Harry con la boca abierta mientras se sentaba "casualmente" en medio de Ron y Ginny.- aun ni siquiera tenemos clases.

Ehh es que es un asunto de la PEDDO- se excuso la castaña, contenta de haber pensado tan rápido una excusa.- ¿me quieren acompañar...?- Sabia que Ron y Harry dirían que no:

Es que aun no desayunamos Hermione...

Si y tu sabes es el primer día de clases- completo Ron

Bueno entonces nos vemos en clase- finalizo la castaña sonriente.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Hermione salió del Gran comedor un rubio chico de Slytherin se paro rápidamente y se disponía a salir cuando la voz de una chica lo detuvo:

¿A dónde vas Draco?- Pansy lo veía con ojos tristes como intentando convencerlo de que se quedara

No te importa Pansy- contesto fríamente el chico

Te puedo acompañar si no te molesta...- dijo la Slytherin mientras se paraba y se ponía junto a el.

De hecho si me molesta Pansy, y mucho- concluyo Draco mirándola fríamente y con una media sonrisa irónica.

Pansy se puso roja (de coraje) y simplemente se sentó y se cruzo de brazos mientras Draco salía por la amplia puerta de madera buscando una tupida melena castaña.

"En la mañana te escapaste por casualidad, Granger" decía el chico para si mismo "pero ahora..."

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo. ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a buscarla?, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la biblioteca después de todo, era el primer día de clases, y ella era Hermione Granger, ¿dónde mas podía estar?.

Hermione había tomado un par de libros acerca de Runas Antiguas solo por costumbre y se sentó en una mesa que estaba junto a una ventana que dejaba ver las hermosas montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts.

Estaba agachada con la cabeza recargada en las manos leyendo sin entender, sintiendo sobre su cabeza un débil rayo de sol, sus ojos avanzaban rápidamente sobre las palabras, los párrafos y las paginas pero ninguna información llegaba a su cerebro, ella solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que entro ese curso a Hogwarts y recordó lo feliz que había sido unos meses antes, cuando ella y Draco se encontraban juntos, ocultándose pero juntos...

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que hacia mas de 10 minutos que un chico rubio la miraba fijamente, sentado en la misma mesa justo enfrente de ella.

Hermione continuaba recordando, y lanzo un hondo suspiro mientras levantaba la mirada y soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy mirándola sonriente.

Feliz de verme eh Hermione- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa misteriosa.

Tu siempre tan modesto eh Malfoy.

¿Por qué me sigues llamando Malfoy?- pregunto el chico con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

La chica lo miro directamente a los ojos, y noto una inmensa melancolía en esos grises ojos, sintió una angustia enorme al ver a Draco así, intentando sonar como el de siempre, pero se veía mucho mas pálido (¿cómo Hermione no lo había notado cuando lo vio el día anterior?).

No lo se- contesto Hermione finalmente.

Draco acentuó su sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano y tomaba la de Hermione. Ella sonrió, mientras se acercaban mas y mas sobre la mesa, la señora Pince estaba del otro lado de la biblioteca, se acercaban mas y mas hasta que sus labios se rozaron, Hermione le permitió al chico que su lengua invadiera su boca, y que mordisqueara sus labios, sentía de nuevo el olor de Draco, y era feliz, tan feliz como había sido semanas antes, pero nuevamente alguien los interrumpió:

Draco Malfoy ¿que haces con esta sangre sucia?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Seguire subiendo capitulos cada q tenga tiempo! Gracias por leer!

Capitulo 8

Celos

Pansy Parkinson habría podido matar con su mirada a Hermione si no fuera porque la castaña ni siquiera se digno a mirarla.

Draco, contéstame- grito la Slytherin.

El chico se había quedado en una posición un tanto incomoda: tenia una mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione y otra sobre su cintura, además de que ya estaba prácticamente sobre la mesa (Uds. saben Hermione estaba del otro lado de la mesa, no es tal fácil como suena :P) y Pansy realmente los había sorprendido.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones Pansy- dijo Draco con una voz calmada mientras se alejaba lentamente de Hermione. Casi se sentía el calor que irradiaba la cara de Pansy, roja por el coraje.

Claro que tienes que explicar porque te estas besando con "eso"- salto la chica señalando a Hermione. La Gryffindor saco su varita y estaba recordando unos cuantos maleficios que servirían para esa ocasión cuando para su sorpresa Draco la defendió.

"Eso" tiene su nombre Parkinson-

¡Es una sangre sucia!

¿Y a ti eso que te importa?

¡Me importa porque eres un Slytherin Draco! ¡Y ahora resulta que te andas besuqueando con una Gryffindor! y no con cualquiera, no, escogiste a la rata e biblioteca sangre sucia- Pansy dijo todo esto gritando y con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas. Draco simplemente acentuó su sonrisa irónica y dijo con su voz seductora arrastrando las palabras.

¿Celosa Pansy?

Hermione se sorprendió de que aun en momentos como esos, Malfoy siguiera siendo un presumido y lanzo un bufido que hizo que el chico se volteara de nuevo con ella y le dijera en voz baja

Un poco de ayuda eh Granger...

No creo que la necesites, Draco, lo estas manejando muy bien-dijo con una mueca de disgusto mientras el chico le sonreía. Pansy lo miro con las cejas arqueadas y grito:

¡Basta! Draco te vas a arrepentir y tu Sangre sucia...

Cuida tu boca, Parkinson- la corto Malfoy con una mirada amenazadora que hizo que la Slytherin bajara la cabeza mientras soltaba un estridente bufido y salía con un paso rápido que mostraba lo enojada que estaba.

La señora Pince llego en ese momento y los regaño por todo el ruido que habían hecho recordándoles que estaban en una biblioteca y no en un partido de quidditch y los corrió de la manera en que solía hacer a quienes hacían mucho ruido o maltrataban los libros.

Parece que tendrás problemas con tu novia Draco- dijo Hermione finalmente mientras caminaban por el pasillo. El chico sonrió con malicia y dijo arrastrando las palabras:

¿Sabes que no me estaba besando a mi mismo verdad?, tu también estas metida en esto Hermione

Si pero no fue mi novio el que nos vio.

¿A que te refieres con tu novio? ¿Acaso te preocuparías si el idiota Weasley nos hubiera visto?- dijo el chico con una ceja levantada, y con la mirada que le lanzaba cuando la retaba.

No es mi novio- se apresuro a decir la chica- y tampoco es un idiota Malfoy- agrego segundos después.

Uhh ¿te molesta que le diga idiota? ¿Que piensas hacer para evitar que lo llame así?- pregunto el rubio fingiendo como que temblaba de miedo y deteniéndose frente a la chica.

Nada Malfoy, simplemente ya te lo dije, a menos que quieras que comience a llamar idiota a tu novia, deja de llamar así a mis amigos- respondió la castaña mientras quitaba al chico del camino con el brazo que no ocupaba a cargar sus libros.

Como si me importara tanto como llamas a Pansy, Hermione.

No niegas que es tu novia...

No. Ya deje claro quien me interesa muchas veces ¿no lo crees Hermione?- dijo Draco deteniéndose frente a ella y mirándola muy serio.

Hermione no podía evitar sentir que el suelo se movía cada vez que veía a Draco a los ojos, cada vez que sentía el perfume del chico cerca de ella, cada que su aliento se aproximaba tanto, lentamente, intoxicándola...

Sintió la respiración agitándose muy cerca de su boca. La iba a besar de nuevo y ella iba a ceder (otra vez), pero mientras el la tomaba por las caderas y ella pasaba sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico, la manga de la túnica de este se recorrió, y en su brazo izquierdo se vio una marca negra y Hermione lo empujo violentamente muy asustada.

No puedo Malfoy- dijo simplemente mientras tomaba los libros que se le habían caído al suelo y comenzaba a caminar a toda prisa hacia sus primera clase que comenzaría en 10 minutos.

Draco se quedo ahí parado por varios minutos mas, viéndose, en su propia opinión, como un idiota.

Hermione lo seguía rechazando, y todo por culpa de la estúpida misión de Voldemort, ya no podía continuar...su madre corría peligro, el mismo corría peligro y la misión no avanzaba, el ultimo intento que había hecho era mandar una botella de Hidromiel envenenada a Slughorn, por parte de la señora Rosmerta para que se la regalara a Dumbledore por Navidad, pero obviamente no había resultado ya que la navidad había pasado y el director seguía su vida como de costumbre...

Hermione abrió los ojos y mientras estiraba los brazos se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche (tal vez las 9 o 10) no recordaba que había estado soñando toda la tarde mientras dormía, pero sintió ganas de darse un largo baño, para pensar en soledad.

Mientras la chica caminaba hacia el quinto piso, recordó la ultima vez que había visto a Draco, esa misma mañana en el desayuno el chico le había dirigido una fugaz mirada que se cruzo por instantes con la de ella.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, y aparentemente Draco había logrado mantener callada a Pansy, porque además de unas miradas de un odio mucho mas obvias que antes por parte de la pelinegra, nadie de Slytherin parecía ponerle mas atención de la acostumbrada a la chica.

Hermione se sentía mas capaz cada día de perdonar a Draco, y es que algo en su interior no la dejaba dejar de pensar que había algo mas para que Malfoy tuviera esa marca... Debía estar presionado por su familia, debía correr peligro, no era malo, no podía serlo...

Llego finalmente al quinto piso y abrió la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el desconcertado, donde se encontraba el baño de los prefectos. Luego de decir la contraseña ("Bombas de jabón") la puerta se abrió suavemente y una blanca luz cegó a la chica por unos instantes... se interno en la habitación y sus ropas y su toalla cayeron al suelo, luego de que la sorprendida castaña viera el cuerpo de un chico rubio con solo una toalla puesta alrededor de la cintura.

Draco Malfoy levanto la vista y sonrió al ver a la chica mirándolo boquiabierta:

Hola Hermione

La aludida no pudo contestar simplemente continuo con los ojos muy abiertos viendo el cuerpo del chico sin saber que decir. A decir verdad era difícil poder concentrarse en otra cosa teniendo a Draco Malfoy así ante ella.

Se veía realmente atractivo, su cabello mojado, peinado hacia atrás (obviamente acababa de terminar su baño) unas cuantas gotas aun estaban deslizándose por su rostro y por su pecho y las velas que iluminaban el baño hacían parecer sus ojos grises, como de mercurio. Era perfecta la forma en que el bien marcado abdomen de Draco encajaba con sus fuertes brazos, su imponente pecho, y la forma en como todo esto se combinaba con la media sonrisa de Draco y su ceja levantada eran como un sueño, o una fantasía...

Si te ibas a bañar adelante- dijo el chico haciendo ademán de abrirle paso frente a la piscina rodeada de grifos color oro.

¿Ya terminaste?

No, si tu quieres invitarme- contesto Draco levantando de nuevo su ceja y sonriéndole abiertamente. Hermione lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- Tranquila era broma, ya me voy solo necesito ponerme mi ropa.

Adelante- dijo la castaña algo sonrojada.

Pero ante la mirada atónita de Hermione, el chico simplemente se quito la toalla que le cubría la parte baja del cuerpo y la tiro al suelo, quedando completamente desnudo y con una amplia sonrisa al ver la cara de Hermione (que se había quedado inmóvil con los ojos mas abiertos que antes y el rostro mas rojo que el pelo de Ron) comenzó a ponerse unos boxers negros.

Apenas había tomado el pantalón cuando miro a Hermione de nuevo. Tenia la cabeza agachada y cerraba los ojos con fuerza como si temiera que alguna imagen entrara por ellos, Draco sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez su sonrisa no era irónica o cínica sino que mostraba una gran simpatía e incluso ternura. Se acerco casi deslizándose hacia Hermione y le levanto la cara con la mano derecha, la chica lo miro a los ojos y luego inconscientemente miro hacia abajo, como asegurándose de que el chico estaba "visible" y dirigió rápidamente sus ojos de nuevo hacia el rostro del rubio.

Draco soltó una carcajada

No te preocupes Hermione, si quieres verme solamente tienes que decirlo- dijo con su acostumbrado tono arrastrando las palabras.

No seas tan presumido Draco. No quiero molestarte, simplemente termina y déjame sola por favor- contesto Hermione intentando sonar lo mas calmada posible. El chico simplemente sonrió mas abiertamente

¿De verdad quieres estar sola?- pregunto Draco acercándosele cada vez mas, disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos.

Solo quiero bañarme e irme, es todo- alego la chica tratando de evitar caer en la tentación de los suaves labios de Draco.

El chico ya no dijo nada simplemente siguió mirando los marrones ojos de Hermione, acortando los escasos centímetros que los separaban, y respirando acompasadamente rodeo la cintura de Hermione y puso sus labios sobre los de ella, sus lenguas se complementaban perfectamente, Draco mordisqueaba suavemente los labios de la chica, y ella correspondía abiertamente al beso.

La chica ya no pudo mas y puso sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de Draco. El rubio sintió un escalofrió, que le recorría todo el cuerpo, al sentir los fríos y delgados dedos de Hermione recorriéndole lentamente el torso, con dulzura las castaña posaba sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, atrayéndolo mas y mas hacia ella.

Draco le quito la túnica lentamente a la chica, mientras su lengua penetraba profundamente en su boca. Hermione movía frenéticamente las manos alrededor de la espalda y la cabeza de Draco intentando memorizar cada parte del cuerpo del chico, disfrutando al máximo de cada beso que el rubio le daba, no pensaba en nada, solo sentía felicidad.

Pronto Hermione estuvo también solamente en ropa interior. Malfoy estaba extasiado recorriendo con sus labios y sus manos, la diminuta cintura de la castaña, tocando sus senos, viajando lentamente por sus piernas, sintiendo el calor que despedía el perfecto cuerpo de la castaña, apreciar la forma en que temblaba y viviendo su mas secreta fantasía desde que había visto a Hermione aquel lejano sábado en la tienda de túnicas.

Ella por su parte, sentía tocar el cielo cada que Draco posaba sus manos o sus labios por cualquier parte de su cuerpo , la hacia con tal cuidado que parecía que tenia miedo de romperla, las manos del rubio se posaron sobre el pequeño broche del sostén de Hermione y Draco se atrevió a desabrocharlo, pero se detuvo un instante para darle oportunidad a la chica de detenerlo si así lo quería, pero ella seguía ocupada posando sus labios sobre el cuello del chico..

Draco puso sus manos sobre los perfectos pechos de Hermione y los recorrió maravillado, ella disfrutaba el sentir las manos de el rozándola, con delicadeza, con cariño.. sentir sus cálidos dedos pasar por cada rincón de su piel, hacían sentir a Hermione escalofríos y que se le erizara cada milímetro de su piel, la hacían sentir especial, la hacían sentir placer...

Finalmente Draco y Hermione unieron sus cuerpos en uno solo, finalizando con un grito de la castaña ahogado por un beso que el rubio le dio, el acto que los hizo darse cuenta que poderoso era su amor y que tan difícil iba a ser para cualquiera (incluso para Voldemort) separarlos...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

¿Confianza?

El mes de marzo llego con rapidez, dejando a su paso un mal tiempo, lleno de lluvias y con un fuerte viento, lo cual causo que se cancelara la ultima excursión a Hogsmeade.

Hermione y Draco se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres, acurrucados en un sillón, frente a un cálido fuego que despedía una chimenea, era un momento perfecto, mas que perfecto, un momento que Hermione se vio en la necesidad de arruinar:

Draco, tenemos que hablar.

¿De que? – pregunto el rubio mientras la acercaba mas hacia el, necesitaba tenerla lo mas cerca ahora que sabia lo que era no tenerla con el.

Hermione exhalo un profundo suspiro, había llegado el momento, se suponía que estaban en un nivel de la relación en el que podían hablar, pero sabia que Draco no iba a responder sus preguntas sin que ella insistiera.

De esto- contesto la castaña mientras se armaba de valor y levantaba la túnica del brazo izquierdo del chico. La marca brillaba maliciosamente, desde el momento en que quedo descubierta, el ambiente se puso tenso, oscuro...

El rubio se puso pálido, no esperaba eso, no ahora, ¿porque Hermione tenia que ser tan complicada?¿Por qué necesitaba una explicación para todo?.

La castaña miraba atentamente a Draco, viendo sus reacciones, de pronto el semblante de el se ensombreció, abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar, estaba escogiendo muy bien sus palabras, sin embargo al hablar su voz sonó tan calmada como si conversaran de las tareas escolares:

Escucha Hermione, se que quieres saber muchas cosas, pero desde antes de que esto comenzara, esa marca estaba en mi, no puedo hablar de esto con nadie- de pronto levanto la mirada y clavo sus grises ojos en los castaños de la chica- y eso te incluye.

La chica mantuvo la mirada en alto, sentía como los penetrantes ojos de Draco la recorrían por dentro, leyéndola, para el era muy fácil saber lo que Hermione pensaba, ella odiaba que fuera así, ¿por qué ella no podía saber lo que pasaba por la mente del chico con tan solo verlo a los ojos? El tenia barreras, era casi imposible saber que había tras ese semblante de arrogancia y esa mirada fija.

Creí que confiabas en mi.

No para esto- contesto el chico fríamente, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, acercándose un poco a ella, rodeo la cintura de la castaña firmemente, como temiendo que ella se alejara.

¿Entonces esto es un juego para ti Draco?- pregunto Hermione con rabia-¿Acaso no te importa lo que yo pienso de ti? Sabes lo difícil que es para mi confiar en ti sabiendo que estas con los mortifagos...

¡Pues entonces aléjate Hermione!- grito el- Ya te dije todo lo que tenia que te tenia que decir acerca de esto. Tema cerrado.

La castaña miro a Draco con un enojo desmedido, ella estaba intentando arreglarlo todo, se había dado cuenta de que ya no podía estar sin el, pero tenia su dignidad y su orgullo, y a el rubio no parecía importarle mucho lo que ella sufría, con sus dudas, y sintiendo que traicionaba a Harry.

El brazo de Draco aun rodeaba la cintura de Hermione, ella se levanto molesta quitándose el brazo del chico de encima con ira. Se acerco caminando decididamente hacia la puerta y cuando se disponía a abrirla para irse de ahí, la voz del chico la detuvo:

-Si decírtelo todo no fuera un peligro, lo haría, no es solo por mi, es también por ti, Hermione, y por mi madre, no puedo arriesgarme tanto y no puedo arriesgarte tanto a ti, lo que tengo que hacer es algo horrible, pero no tengo opción.

Toda la frialdad de Hermione se derritió ante las palabras de Draco, no era solo lo que había dicho, sino la forma en que había elegido las palabras, su voz profunda y con un dejo de melancolía, su mirada, ahh su mirada, tan triste, tan seria, tan misteriosa...

Si me lo dijeras, yo podría...- insistió la castaña

No, no podrías ayudarme, o mas bien no querrías- contesto Draco con una media sonrisa irónica y triste caminando lentamente hacia ella-

¿algún día confiaras en mi Draco?- pregunto ella con la mirada hacia el suelo. El chico no contesto simplemente se paro frente a ella, levanto la barbilla de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos, y se acerco poco a poco a ella, antes de besarla, sintió su olor, se perdió un instante en sus ojos tiernos, y puso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Era el beso mas tierno que Draco alguna vez le daría a Hermione, intento contestar la pregunta de la chica con este gesto, intento demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que odiaba sentir tal cosa por ella, la amaba como nunca imagino que se podía amar, la quería tanto que le dolía, le quemaba su alma tenerla así tan cerca de el y tener que lastimarla...

Ginny corría presurosa saliendo de la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor, tenia que encontrar a Hermione para hablarle de lo que había ocurrido con Ron, y justo cuando paso el retrato de la Dama Gorda choco de frente con la castaña:

Ginny, ¿qué te...?- dijo Hermione sorprendida pero no pudo terminar la pregunta...

¡Es Ron! Ahora esta en la enfermería, parece que tomo algo así como una poción en el despacho de Slughorn, no lo se, Harry le dio un bezoar no entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir, estaba muy alterado...

Ginny tomo la mano de Hermione y comenzó a correr presurosa hacia la enfermería, casi arrastrando a la castaña. Al llegar ahí se encontraron a Ron dormido en una cama, rodeado por Harry, Fred y George.

Harry explico rápidamente todo: Ron había confundido unos calderos de chocolate rellenos con algún filtro de amor que Romilda Vane le había regalado a Harry como un regalo suyo por su cumpleaños y se los comió sin dudar. Harry lo llevo al despacho de Slughorn para que le diera alguna antídoto, luego de eso habían brindado con un Hidromiel que el profesor les había ofrecido y que obviamente tenia algo raro, por suerte había un bezoar ahí, y Harry lo puso a tiempo en la boca de Ron, pero ahora el aun estaba débil y debía descansar...

O sea que entre una y otra cosa no ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de Ron ¿verdad?- comento Fred viendo a su hermano en la cama.

¿Entonces el veneno estaba en la bebida?- pregunto a su vez George

Si- contesto Harry contento de poder hablar del tema otra vez -Slughorn nos lo sirvió...

Pudo ponerle algo a la copa de Ron sin que tu lo vieras Harry- apunto Fred

Si pero porque iba a querer envenenarlo?- dijo el ojiverde

Ni idea y se equivoco de...

Y así continuaron las teorías de los gemelos y de Harry hablando en susurros para no despertar a Ron. Mientras tanto Ginny no perdía de vista a Hermione que se había quedado ensimismada, pensando en lo que le pudo haber pasado a uno de sus mejores amigos...

Finalmente Ginny le dijo a Hermione, dándole la espalda a los chicos, en voz baja:

Sabes te busque en la biblioteca, en tu habitación, en los jardines por todos lados...

Hermione no dijo nada simplemente siguió mirando hacia el suelo, casi sin poner atención a la pelirroja

Es raro lo difícil que fue encontrarte Hermione.- Ginny alzaba la ceja como esperando alguna señal de vida de la castaña, dio un hondo suspiro y pregunto finalmente- ¿En donde estabas?

Hermione miro fijamente a la pelirroja, ella ya sabia todo acerca de Draco, excepto el hecho de que era mortifago, pero ella no estaba en total acuerdo con que se viera con el, y menos si no podía explicar donde estaba...

¿Estabas con el, cierto?

La chica castaña simplemente asintió.

Sabes Herms, me alegra que se oculten bien, porque sabes lo que pasara si Harry o Ron se enteran, pero no me gusta que estés tanto tiempo a solas con el, escondidos, ¿y si corres peligro...?

¿Que tiene de malo? ¿Por qué nadie confía en el? ¿Por qué nadie confía en mi?- pregunto algo molesta Hermione, cuidando de no subir la voz ni cambiar su gesto de indiferencia.

Hermione- contesto la pelirroja manteniendo la voz baja pero firme y segura- no intentes zafarte de esto así, porque sabes que conmigo no funciona, solo quiero saber porque le tenias tanto miedo hace un par de días, y ahora se ocultan no se donde...

Simplemente porque pasaron cosas entre nosotros que me hicieron dudar, pero ahora confió en el, se que todo esta bien, y el no me lastimaría Ginny, créeme.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada dura, pero al ver que el semblante de la castaña no cambio para nada, sonrió con complicidad y le dijo en voz baja

Pero si te lastima...

No lo hará- contesto Hermione con seguridad.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su sala común mientras escuchaba como Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle se burlaban de lo que le había pasado a un chico pelirrojo llamado Ron Weasley.

Jajajaja debiste verles la cara al estúpido Potter y a la hermana de Weasley- le decía entre carcajadas Blaise a Draco.

El rubio simplemente hizo una media sonrisa dando a entender que escuchaba lo que decían, sin embargo en su mente había miles de preguntas, ¿porque el estúpido de Slughorn no le había dado la botella a Dumbledore?, ¿por qué todos se estaban interponiendo en sus planes?

... sucia, esa estúpida de Granger, estaba llorando cuando pase por la enfermería- continuaba Zabini.

Los sentidos de Draco se alertaron al escuchar al chico hablar de Hermione, ¿llorando? ¿por el estúpido Weasley?, pronto importo muy poco el hecho de que otro de sus planes para eliminar a Dumbledore hubieran fallado, ahora solo importaba el hecho de que a Hermione le importaba demasiado Ron, y eso era algo que Draco no estaba dispuesto a soportar...

Hermione finalmente se tranquilizo cuando se entero de que Ron iba a estar bien, lo único que Madame Pomfrey temía era que se la pasaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido, algo así como "Err...ii...oon.. ".

La castaña salió de la enfermería junto con Harry para dejar a Ron solo con su familia y se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor cuando el guardabosques del colegio llego con ellos. Harry se quedo conversando con Hagrid pero Hermione prefirió regresar a su habitación.

Al intentar acomodar unos pergaminos sobre su mesa, un libro cayo al suelo, y de este el pergamino encantando el cual usaba para comunicarse con Draco. Unas largas y estilizadas letras doradas brillaron mientras Hermione lo recogía y veía el mensaje escrito en el:

"Necesito verte. Pronto"

La chica miro extrañada el pergamino, e inmediatamente tomo su pluma y escribió sobre el pergamino con su letra pequeña y redonda:

"¿Qué sucede?"

La tinta negra se desvaneció luego de unos segundos y momentos mas tarde tenia la respuesta de Draco, que no le explicaba nada...

"¡Necesito verte ahora! Ven a la Sala de los Menesteres"

Hermione se extraño de que Draco tuviera tanta urgencia por verla, ¿estaría algo mal?, o sino porque el rubio tendría tanta prisa para hablar con ella.

Un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada fría caminaba de un lado a otro en una habitación de piedra, oscura y lúgubre: casi de la misma manera de cómo se sentía en ese momento, la habitación tenia unas pequeñas ventanas sin cristales, por las cuales se colaba la fresca brisa nocturna y un pequeño rayo de luz de luna...

Draco Malfoy estaba furioso, y a pesar de que no entendía muy bien porque se ponía tan celoso de Weasley, sabia que quería lastimarlo y alejarlo de Hermione, ella era solo de el... Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba en la desolada habitación y recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos, se preguntaba porque se había convertido en la persona que era ahora.

Hermione lo había hecho débil, lo había hecho descubrir lo que era el amor, lo había hecho una persona vulnerable, después de todo es mas fácil controlar las cosas si no tienes sentimientos, y esa era la mayor virtud que un Slytherin podía tener: la frialdad, y eso era lo que la hermosa chica de cabellos castaños le había arrebatado al rubio meses atrás...

Una gran puerta de madera se abrió y una tímida chica de Gryffindor entro por ella. Draco levanto la mirada y la miro fijamente. Mientras Hermione examinaba la habitación con curiosidad, Draco se permitió verla con calma. Un débil rayo de luz la rodeaba y le daba un aire angelical, su cabello largo y rizado caía sobre sus hombros y sobre su espalda graciosamente, su piel era perfecta y cuando sus ojos marrones finalmente se detuvieron sobre el, al chico casi se le olvidaba lo furioso que estaba... Pero antes de ser un enamorado de Hermione, era un Malfoy, y su enojo no se iba a ir así como así...

Este no es un lugar muy romántico ¿cierto?- dijo Hermione con simpatía al chico. Pero casi inmediatamente, al ver los ojos fríos de Draco, noto que estaba molesto.

¿Qué hiciste hoy después de que te fuiste de aquí?- pregunto el con una voz queda.

Fui a la enfermería- contesto la chica mirando a Draco fijamente- hubo un problema con Ron, estaba muy preocupada creí que...

¿Qué creíste Hermione?¿qué podías abandonarme así como así e irte con el idiota de Weasley y yo iba a estarte esperando feliz?- grito Malfoy mientras golpeaba con el puño la silla donde estaba. Sus ojos lanzaban llamas, estaba furioso.

Eso es una estupidez Draco- le espeto Hermione quien se comenzaba a molestar- Ron es mi amigo, y si crees que no debería importarme el hecho de que su vida estuvo en peligro significa que no me conoces lo suficiente, además no te abandone Draco, yo ya iba a mi sala común cuando Ginny me dijo lo que paso.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente a los ojos esperando su reacción, pero no bajo la mirada ni un centímetro cuando Draco se levanto de la silla y se puso frente a ella. A pesar de todo lo que podía saber del rubio, Hermione no le tenia miedo.

Aléjate de el- dijo el, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba hacia el. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y lo alejo de ella con un empujón.

¿Que?- pregunto con coraje

Que quiero que te alejes de Weasley- contesto Draco calmadamente y acercándose de nuevo – y no esta a discusión.

La castaña lo miro a los ojos, siempre tan profundos, siempre tan misteriosos, y siempre tan decididos, pero ella no iba a abandonar a sus amigos solo porque si...

No- le dijo Hermione y Draco la soltó de inmediato.

¿Estas segura?- pregunto el rubio viéndola con una media sonrisa irónica que solo hizo enojar mas a la chica

No me vas a decir con quien puedo estar Draco, eso no es justo y lo sabes- dijo la chica intentando que su voz no temblara por el coraje.

No te puedo obligar Hermione, pero esto no va a terminar así- finalizo el Slytherin con una sonrisa amenazadora. Se acerco un poco mas a Hermione y rozo sus labios junto a los de ella luego se acerco a su oído y le dijo con una voz grave y arrastrada:

Me tengo que ir, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con Pansy-

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue con una amplia sonrisa, dejando a Hermione parada sola en aquella fría habitación, temblando de rabia, con los ojos vidriosos...

Al terminar de conversar con Hagrid, Harry se dirigió hacia su sala común. Estaba mas que cansado por todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día, se sentó en una silla frente al fuego y comenzó a pensar en el hidromiel envenenado y porque lo tendría Slughorn, se lo debía regalar a Dumbledore en navidad... nada de eso tenia sentido:

¡Aquí estas Potter! – grito un voz varonil desde el otro extremo de la sala común. Harry tardo unos segundos en reconocerlo.

Ahh hola Cormac- dijo Harry cansinamente

Estaba esperándote y creo que me quede dormido. Mira he visto como se llevaban a Weasley a la enfermería y no creo que pueda jugar en el partido de quidditch- le dijo Cormac con una sonrisa. Harry comenzó a entender de que se trataba

Ah si,... el partido de quidditch . Es verdad quizás no pueda jugar

Entonces me pondrás a mi de guardián ¿no?

Si... supongo que si- le contesto Harry algo harto, después de todo, luego de Ron, McLaggen había sido el mejor guardián en las pruebas.

¿Cuándo es el entrenamiento?- pregunto rápidamente el chico

Ahh si... Hay uno mañana en la noche- dijo Harry sin entusiasmo.

Perfecto- grito McLaggen con alegría- oye Potter tendríamos que hablar un poco antes. Se me han ocurrido algunas ideas de estrategias que podrían ser útiles- agrego en un tono mas serio.

De acuerdo- respondió el otro chico- ya me las dirás mañana ahora estoy muy cansado- y dicho esto Harry subió hacia su habitación.

Los siguientes días fueron un tormento para Harry, principalmente por el hecho de que Lavender y Cormac lo acosaban cada que tenían oportunidad.

Lavender no dejaba de preguntarle a Harry acerca de cómo estaba Ron, ya que siempre que ella iba a visitarlo, el estaba dormido, y hacerle numerosas preguntas acerca de cómo Harry creía que Ron veía su relación,

¿Crees que fue demasiado regalarle la cadena de "Amor mío" para nuestra primera navidad?- pregunto en una ocasión la chica mientras lo acorralaba en un pasillo.

Ahh no lo se, tal vez deberías preguntárselo a el- contesto Harry intentando no reírse ante el recuerdo de la cadena de Ron.

¡Pero si no la ha usado ni una vez!

Ah me tengo que ir Lavender debo ir a Pociones...- dijo Harry mientras caminaba presuroso hacia las mazmorras pero antes de que avanzara demasiado una voz varonil hizo que se detuviera.

¡Potter! ¡Eh Potter!- Cormac McLaggen llegaba en ese momento junto a el.

Hola McLaggen-dijo Harry sin detenerse

Buen entrenamiento el de ayer ¿cierto?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta agrego- Escucha Potter he estado pensándolo bien y no creo que Coote y Peakes hayan mejorado en la jugada de derrape, si tan solo conseguimos que logren ...

Ahora tengo clase Cormac- lo corto Harry demasiado harto sin dejar de caminar

¡Esto es mas importante! ¡Seré rápido! He estado observando a la chica pelirroja esa, Dinny y creo que últimamente...

Es Ginny- lo corrigió Harry cada vez mas molesto.

Como sea, bueno pues el entrenamiento pasado no logro marcarme un gol que era muy sencillo, a pesar de que soy un muy buen guardián, si lo hubiera intentando un poco mas, habría marcado, se que es muy guapa y todo pero eso no nos ayudara contra Hufflepluff ¿cierto?- comento Cormac riéndose el mismo de su chiste, ignorando por completo lo furioso que se encontraba Harry, principalmente porque había dicho que Ginny era guapa- ... debe ser que tiene los genes de su hermano, tu sabes que he demostrado ser un guardián mucho mas capaz que Weasley y...

¡No eres el capitán McLaggen! Deja de actuar así!- le grito Harry y bajo corriendo muy molesto hacia las mazmorras donde ni Cormac ni Lavender lo podrían seguir.

El día del partido Harry se dio un tiempo para visitar a Ron, y bajo al campo dispuesto a jugar.

El partido fue muy estresante, principalmente porque Cormac insistía en enseñarles a todos lo que deberían hacer según su posición, ignorando cada vez mas a Harry cuando este le recordaba quien era el capitán.

Esta vez fue Luna Lovegood quien narro el partido, incluyendo algunos comentarios que parecían que nada tenían que ver con el quidditch.

A mitad del partido McLaggen insistió en mostrarle a Peakes la forman correcta de golpear una bludger, con tan mala puntería que golpeo a Harry directamente en la cabeza...

Un chico de pelo negro azabache abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que Harry distinguió fue un halo de luz, poco después se dio cuenta de que era una ventana de la enfermería. Harry veía todo borroso, iba a tomar sus lentes de la mesa que estaba junto a la cama pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse, algo dentro de el lo obligo a cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía.

Sintió la presencia de alguien, que se acercaba a el, y un fresco aroma floral inconfundible, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos Harry supo quien se había parado justo al lado de su cama.

Era Ginny.

Harry intento abrir los ojos, pero nuevamente algo en su interior lo detuvo, Sintió la pequeña y cálida mano de Ginny sobre la suya y una escalofrió lo recorrió. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vio a Ginny sonriéndole tiernamente.

No dijeron nada, solamente se sonreían, a Harry ni siquiera le importo que no pudiera distinguirla bien a causa de que no tenia sus lentes puestos. Solamente quería pasar todo lo que le quedaba de vida ahí tomado de la mano con la hermosa pelirroja.

Otra cabeza pelirroja se asomo en la cama que estaba enfrente de ellos, Ron se paro lentamente y Ginny quito disimuladamente su mano de la de Harry, mientras el volvía a fingir que estaba dormido.

¿Que haces aquí Ginny?- pregunto Ron mientras bostezaba exageradamente- ¿Hey porque esta aquí Harry? ¿Qué paso?- continuo el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos.

Accidente de quidditch- contesto Ginny y le contó a Ron todo lo que había pasado con la bludger y con Cormac...

Draco caminaba tranquilamente hacia su sala común, su rostro se veía como siempre, inexpresivo, pero en su interior había mil preguntas y sentimientos, no sabia si quería vengarse de Hermione o solo alejarla de Ron, no sabia si realmente iba hacia a su sala común dispuesto a pasar un buen rato con Pansy o a encerrarse en su habitación... estaba confundido, y la causa era nuevamente una chica castaña de Gryffindor...

El rubio entro a la sala común y la encontró muy animada. Pansy estaba con Millicent y con otra chica que Draco ni siquiera conocía, una sonrisa seductora se formo en el rostro del chico mientras se acercaba a Pansy.

La chica le sonrió coquetamente como siempre hacia y ante la primer inclinación de cabeza de Draco, Pansy ya había abandonado a sus amigas y se le había lanzado encima con una abrazo.

Hola linda- dijo el, en el oído de Pansy.- ¿Me acompañas?

Claro- contesto ella con una amplia sonrisa y tomándolo del brazo.

Draco la dirigió hacia un cómodo sillón en el lugar mas oscuro de su sala común, y se sentó mirándola fijamente.

Entonces...- dijo el rubio mientras ponía una mano sobre la pierna de Pansy

¿Entonces que Draco?- pregunto la chica con una voz seductora mientras ponía su mano sobre la de el y en sus finos labios se formaba una media sonrisa coqueta.

¿Quieres divertirte un rato?- dijo Draco mientras levantaba su ceja

¿Qué tipo de diversión dragón?- añadió ella mirándolo a los ojos fingiendo inocencia.

Nuestra favorita, muñeca- contesto el Slytherin.

Dicho esto Pansy rozo sus labios con los de el, puso su mano en su pierna y le susurro a el oído.

Creí que para eso tenias a Granger...

Y se fue meneando las caderas coquetamente, visiblemente alegre, dejando a Draco con una cara de sorpresa inexplicable que inmediatamente cambio por su peculiar gesto de soberbia.

El rubio se levanto del sillón, atravesó la sala común dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio y tras dirigirle una mirada asesina a Pansy se metió a la cama, pero no consiguió dormir...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado un review , o me han agregado a su lista de historias favoritas! Significa mucho para mi de verdad! Asi que intentare corresponderles, subiendo los caps mas rapido )

Gracias por leer!

Capitulo 10

El séptimo pasillo

Ron y Harry salieron de la enfermería a primera hora del lunes, Hermione y Ron finalmente se reconciliaron, y el desayuno transcurría con una extraña tranquilidad.

Harry estaba muy contento pues ahora Malfoy no tenia escapatoria: Kreacher y Dobby lo restaban vigilando desde hacia un par de días, cuando Harry se los ordeno en enfermería, detalle que el chico olvido "accidentalmente" decirle a Hermione...

Ella por su parte se encontraba con la mirada perdida en su desayuno, levanto la vista un poco. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Ron. Se miraron unos segundos y se sonrieron mutuamente, Hermione noto un bufido de molestia y vio que al lado de Ron, Lavender la miraba con gesto amenazador. Estaba muy enojada desde que se entero de que ella iba a visitar al pelirrojo en la enfermería.

La castaña le sonrió fingiendo inocencia y desvió un poco su mirada al espacio que había entre ambos, hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Ahí se encontraba Malfoy. Estaba sentado junto a Pansy Parkinson pero eso no impedía que su mirada se encontrara concentrada Hermione. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los castaños de la chica, un brillo triunfante se dibujo en el rostro del rubio. Le sonrió entornando sus ojos grises y se acerco un poco mas a Pansy sin despegar la vista de la castaña.

Hermione no se permitió demostrar el coraje que sentía, en lugar de eso levanto una ceja y le sonrió coquetamente a Draco, y comenzó a platicar animadamente con Ron, ignorando las miradas asesinas que Lavender le dedicaba y las miradas de odio que Draco igualmente lanzaba a Ron...

Cuando Lavender desesperada por la conversación de Hermione con su novio finalmente lo obligo a salir del Gran comedor (prácticamente arrastrándolo) Hermione comenzó a platicar con Harry:

Algo celosa Lavender no crees Harry- comento ella con una sonrisa divertida

Ehh si- contesto Harry despegando su mirada de Ginny fingiendo que tomaba una manzana. Hermione sonrió discretamente y decidió alegrarle el día a Harry

Te enteraste de que Ginny y Dean se pelearon- soltó Hermione, en ese momento Harry levanto su copa para tomar jugo de calabaza y su mano tembló amenazadoramente.

¿En serio?, Ahh y ¿por qué se han peleado?- pregunto el chico con fingida indiferencia.

Parece ser que Dean se ha burlado de ese golpe que te dio McLaggen con la bludger- le contó Hermione esperando su reacción.

Harry imagino a Ginny molesta con Dean volteándole la cara y diciéndole que ahí terminaba todo y corriendo al encuentro con el...

Pero no había razón para que terminar por eso.- comento el minutos después cuando ya salían del Gran comedor- ¿O no terminaron?- pregunto Harry casi con miedo.

No aun siguen saliendo- dijo Hermione algo triste

En ese momento llego Luna y le entrego un pergamino a Harry.

Es de Dumbledore- lo leyó rápidamente y dijo:- Quiere verme ahora, nos vemos Hermione- y hecho a correr por el pasillo

Hermione se quedo sola en el séptimo pasillo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el aula de Transformaciones ignorando que unos fijos ojos grises la seguían.

Draco no debía dejar que Hermione lo viera solo a esa hora en ese pasillo, ella conocía muy bien la sala de los menesteres, ella era demasiado inteligente, tal vez con un par de errores mas de su parte y Hermione descubriría todo, acerca de su misión, acerca de cómo planeaba todo en esa sala... pero por otro lado, ver a Hermione sola en un pasillo completamente despoblado de estudiantes era una muy buena oportunidad para acorralarla sin levantar sospechas y que ella no pudiera escapar...

Hermione- dijo con una voz grave. La chica volteo y al darse cuenta de que era Draco se volteo casi de inmediato, no iba a caer en sus juegos, iba a ignorarlo hasta que se arrepintiera de haberle dicho que iba a ir con Pansy.

Al darse cuenta de que la castaña lo ignoraba Draco camino rápidamente y la tomo por el brazo volteándola de frente a el.

¿Ahora huyes de mi?- pregunto sonriendo

No todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo Malfoy, simplemente tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar aquí escuchándote.

¿Segura?- dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Hermione lo empujo con fuerza alejándolo suficiente de ella.

Creí que para eso tenias a Parkinson...

¿Qué acaso todas dicen lo mismo?- se le escapo a Draco al recuerdo de la frase que le había dicho antes Pansy ("Creí que para eso tenias a Granger...") Hermione levanto una ceja interrogante y luego una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro:

Así que también te rechazo tu amiga Pansy- dijo Hermione con satisfacción. Al ver que Draco no decía nada agrego:

Parece que estas perdiendo tu toque Draco- finalizo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas y mas. Luego de esto dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Draco demasiado molesto como para poder concertarse en acabar los detalles de su plan...

La siguiente noche en la sala común de Gryffindor la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ocupados escribiendo una composición para Snape, sin embargo Harry se encontraba enfrascado leyendo su ejemplar de _Manual de preparación de pociones avanzadas _del príncipe mestizo intentando encontrar algún método para sacarle el recuerdo de los horrocruxes a Slughorn.

Ahí no vas a encontrar nada- lo reprendió Hermione

No empieces Hermione. Si no llega a ser por el príncipe, ahora Ron no estaría aquí sentado- le contesto Harry sin despegar la vista del libro

Estaría aquí sentado si hubieras escuchado a Snape primero- repuso ella con desdén.

Pero Harry ya no le hacia caso, acababa de encontrar un hechizo ("Sectusempra") escrito en un margen seguido de las palabras "para enemigos" y tenia una inmensa curiosidad por probarlo pero le parecía inoportuno hacerlo frente a Hermione, así que simplemente lo repitió un par de veces en su cabeza para memorizarlo,

"Quien sabe", pensó Harry "tal vez algún día lo necesite contra Malfoy" se dijo a si mismo en broma...

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte ¡CRAC! en la habitación y aparecieron un viejo elfo domestico.

Hermione echo un gritito, Ron mancho de tinta la redacción que esta escribiendo y Harry grito:

¡Kreacher!

Por suerte, además de los tres chicos, ya no había nadie en la sala común, minutos atrás Seamus se había rendido con la composición de Snape y se dirigió al dormitorio maldiciendo de mil formas a Snape, dejando a los tres amigos cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos.

El amo quería informes regulares sobre las actividades del pequeño Malfoy- dijo el elfo luego de hacer una exagerada reverencia- y Kreacher ha venido a...

¡CRAC!

Dobby apareció al lado de Kreacher y luego de hacer la acostumbrada reverencia dijo con su voz chillona:

¡Dobby también ha colaborado, Harry Potter¡Y Kreacher debería de avisar a Dobby cuando va a ver a Harry Potter para que así puedan presentar sus informes juntos ...

Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta... ¿Vigilar al pequeño Malfoy¿Harry había puesto a Dobby y a Kreacher a espiar a Draco sin decírselo?...

¡¿Qué significa esto?!- pregunto alterada la chica- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Es que...les pedí que siguieran a Malfoy – reconoció finalmente Harry

Noche y día- preciso Kreacher con un gruñido dirigiéndole a Hermione una mirada irónica... como si supiera algo...

¡Dobby lleva una semana sin pegar ojo Harry Potter!- dijo el elfo orgulloso y se tambaleo un poco. Esto distrajo un poco a Hermione de la mirada escrutadora de Kreacher

¿No has dormido nada en todo este tiempo Dobby? Pero Harry supongo que no les has ordenado que...

No claro que no- se apresuro a aclarar Harry interrumpido a Hermione a tiempo, pues iba a mencionar a la P.E.D.D.O. – Dobby puedes dormir de acuerdo. A ver ¿han averiguado algo?

El amo Malfoy hace gala de la nobleza que corresponde a su sangre limpia- dijo Kreacher con voz ronca dirigiendo sus ojos inyectados de sangre a Hermione- sus facciones recuerdan la elegante fisonomía que la de mi ama y sus modales son los mismos que...

¡Draco Malfoy es un niño malo!- chillo el otro elfo y mientras Harry lo detenía para que no se castigara por hablar mal de sus antiguos amos, Hermione se permitió mirar severamente a Kreacher mientras el elfo decía en un susurro.

Kreacher vio a la sangre sucia con el amo Malfoy¡Oh si mi ama supiera! Un sangre limpia de su familia metiendose con una asquerosa sangre sucia... si mi ama lo supiera,,, pero la sangre sucia es amiga de Harry Potter. ¡¿Oh pero Harry Potter lo sabrá?! Entiendo que el odia al pequeño de los Malfoy...

Hermione sintió como le temblaban las manos sobre la mesa, Kreacher lo sabia... pero no estaba segura de saber si el elfo planeaba decírselo a Harry o no... pero algo la hacia presentir que Kreacher no iba a guardar un secreto así para protegerla...

Harry se estaba sentando de nuevo en ese momento mientras Ron veía divertido la escena, y Dobby se acomodaba la cubre tetera para decirle a Kreacher en tono desafiante:

Pero Kreacher debería saber que Draco Malfoy es malo con los elfos domésticos.

Si, no nos interesa saber lo encantado que estas con Malfoy- dijo Harry molesto- Ve al grano y dinos lo que averiguaste.

Kreacher rabioso hizo otra reverencia y dijo con tono cortante:

El pequeño Malfoy come en el Gran Comedor, duerme en un dormitorio de las mazmorras, asiste a clases en...- dijo con parsimonia mirando a Harry, de pronto sus ojos se desviaron con malicia hacia Hermione- diversas aulas y ayer...- pero Harry lo interrumpió:

¡Dobby dímelo mejor tu!- reconociendo que Kreacher era un caso perdido. Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio, que solo Kreacher noto- ¿Ha ido a algún lugar que no debía ir?

Harry Potter señor- contesto rápidamente Dobby- el chico no esta rompiendo ninguna norma, al menos que Dobby sepa, pero sigue interesado en que nadie lo detecte. Ha realizado visitas regulares al séptimo piso, donde algunas estudiantes montan guardia mientras el entra en...

¡La Sala de los Menesteres!- brinco Harry inmediatamente. Hermione sentía como su corazon se aceleraba. Dobby le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Hermione, como si el también supiera algo que se suponía era un secreto.

¿Alguna otra cosa Dobby?- pregunto Harry eufórico ante el hecho de finalmente saber que hacia Draco Malfoy cuando desaparecía del mapa. Dobby dirigió otra mirada a Hermione y dijo:

Ninguna Harry Potter, pero Dobby quiere hablar con la señorita Hermione acerca de... del P.E.D.D.O.- finalizo el elfo que parecía nervioso pues estrujaba sus manos sobre su regazo.

Si Dobby hazlo, Kreacher ya te puedes ir- le dijo Harry sin prestarles demasiada importancia mientras comenzaba una guerra de teorías e hipótesis locas con Ron.

Kreacher hizo una ultima y pronunciada reverencia, le dirigió otra mirada con sus ojos sangrientos a Hermione y sonrió malévolamente mientras se escuchaba otro ¡CRAC! y desaparecía.

Dobby se acerco a Hermione y la chica intento sonreírle, pero su cara estaba demasiado tensa como para hacer cualquier gesto, Dobby le dijo en voz baja a Hermione:

Hermione Granger, señorita, usted es amiga fiel de Harry Potter, señorita- la voz chillona del elfo intentaba sonar calmada, Hermione asintió lentamente.- Usted no debería hablar con Draco Malfoy, es un chico malo- dicho esto se acerco mas a la mesa en la que estaba recargada Hermione y se comenzó a golpear fuertemente en la cabeza contra ella.

Harry y Ron dejaron de lado el mapa del merodeador que inspeccionaban para buscar la sala de los menesteres y corrieron a detener el elfo, ya que Hermione se había quedado demasiado sorprendida, aunque mas bien por las palabras del elfo que por lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Dobby basta!- grito Harry mientras lo tomaba del brazo y le ordeno¡No te vuelvas a golpear ¿entendiste?!

El elfo se dejo caer a los pies de Harry y dijo

Si, Harry Potter, gracias señor-

En todo caso¿porque te golpeas que no hablaban del PEDDO?- Dobby comenzó a temblar, volteo a ver con sus grandes ojos verdes a Hermione, que ya se había parado y simplemente chillo. Pero la chica respondió tan calmada como podía en ese momento.

Dobby me hablaba de lo mal que lo trataban los Malfoy cuando el era su sirviente, y por cierto Harry es pe, e, de, de, o, o plataforma elfica de derechos de los obreros no PEDDO- finalizo algo molesta.

Eh Harry mira aquí esta Malfoy en su sala común con Crabbe, Goyle, y Parkinson- le grito Ron que estaba inspeccionando de nuevo el mapa. Harry fue de nuevo hacia las sillas que estaban ocupando antes del incidente y junto su cabeza con la de Ron analizando el mapa.

Dobby volteo de nuevo hacia Hermione y agrego en voz baja pero aun así chillona.

Los amigos no se mienten señorita Hermione- dijo molesto pero luego bajo la cabeza como apenado por atreverse a decirle eso y continuo- Harry Potter es su amigo, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy es un niño malo, trata mal a los elfos domésticos, señorita, trata mal a los...-su voz tembló un poco y dijo avergonzado- impuros, el no es un buen amigo, no lo es, señorita, aléjese de el, aléjese de el si usted es amiga de Harry Potter-

Con este ultimo comentario hizo una reverencia y con un acostumbrado ¡CRAC!, desapareció.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Myrtle la Llorona

Draco estaba molesto, dando vueltas en su sala común. Estaba harto de todo lo que le había ocurrido en aquellos días.

Todo le salía mal.

Tenia que terminar de arreglar los detalles del armario que utilizarían como portal la noche en que el tendría que realizar su misión. Si el armario no estaba listo para entonces, entonces estaría el solo, con la ayuda de Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, y algunos otros estudiantes de Slytherin contra el mago mas grande de la época: Albus Dumbledore

Se encontraría (si tenia algo de suerte) el solo, como un idiota, con su varita al ristre, temblando de miedo, frente a frente a Dumbledore sin atreverse a actuar, como en sus pesadillas.

Draco no era un asesino, el no podría matar a Dumbledore, por mas que hablara, por mas que lo planeara, por mas que dijera que lo hacia por su madre, lo cierto era que cada que pensaba en eso sentía un nudo en la garganta , pero el no lloraba, el era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no sufrían... o al menos no lo demostraban.

Alguien abrió la puerta de los dormitorios de chicas, y el rubio escucho una voz femenina que reconoció como la de Pansy diciendo:

-... lo deje ahí, pero no seas tonta Millicent, si no lo...-

Draco se escabullo rápidamente, salió de las mazmorras, no quería la compañía de nadie... bueno tal vez aceptaría la compañía de Hermione, pensó sonriente, pero su sonrisa se esfumo al recodar su ultimo encuentro... y como ella evitaba mirarlo en las comidas... el nudo de su garganta tembló un poco...

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, todos se encontraban en sus salas comunes o habitaciones después de todo, eran mas de las 10, y a los alumnos solo se les permitía estar en los pasillos hasta antes de las 9. Draco escucho un murmullo de pasos, y se metió en el baño de chicos que estaba en ese pasillo, no quería toparse con Flich sin tener excusa...

Se acerco lentamente a los lavamanos, y miro su abatido reflejo. Estaba mucho mas pálido que algunos meses atrás, alrededor de sus ojos había unas marcas oscuras y sus pómulos estaban algo hundidos, pero no por eso lucia menos atractivo, simplemente lo hacia parecer triste... y si que lo estaba.

El reflejo de sus grises ojos se comenzó a tornar brilloso, sintió un poco de comezón en la nariz, y el nudo de su garganta vibró demasiado esta vez, una silenciosa lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

Draco la limpio rápidamente y volteo instintivamente a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo viera.

El recuerdo de lo que tenia que hacer, de cómo fallaba todo, el recuerdo de Hermione...

Miles de pensamientos atacaron su mente y se dejo caer en el suelo. Ahí recargado en una pared, puso su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, descargando un poco el dolor que sentía.

Comenzó a acariciar con su temblorosa mano la marca tenebrosa que tenia grabada en su brazo izquierdo... la observo detenidamente pero sintió un acceso de asco hacia si mismo y se tapo el brazo con la túnica.

Se repetían las palabras de su padre "Los hombres no lloran, y menos si eres un Malfoy"... sintió un odio terrible contra el, lo imagino encerrado solo en Azkaban, pensó en como había dejado desprotegida a su madre, como no le había importado en absoluto su seguridad ni la de su madre, como había dado todo por Voldemort sin importarle su familia y golpeo el suelo con furia.

Las lagrimas que caían sobre su rostro ahora eran de una rabia amarga, ahí estaba el gran Draco Malfoy, tirado en un piso de baño, llorando, llevando sobre sus hombros mas peso del que podía cargar.

¿Porque lloras?- una voz chillona lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Draco se paro rápidamente y paso la manga de su túnica sobre su rostro secándolo. Se dio cuenta de que quien estaba ahí era una niña fantasma, con unas grandes gafas ("al estilo Potter" pensó Draco), con dos colitas de cabello negro semi transparente y una mirada de tristeza eterna. Debía ser la chica esa que había muerto cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos.

¡Lárgate! Maugde o Mindy o como sea que te llames- grito Draco furioso.

Es Myrtle- le espeto la chica molesta- pero no esperaba que conocieras mi nombre, a ti solo te importas tu ¿no es así?- finalizo con su voz gangosa e hizo un par de pucheros mezclados con suspiros entrecortados...

Si es verdad- contesto Draco algo harto- ¡me importa muy poco una chica fantasma llorona que murió hace 50 años!

¿Disculpa?- dijo ella mientras se acercaba hacia el arqueando las cejas- Mira que habla de llorones, un alumno de sexto sollozando en un baño a la medianoche...

No estaba llorando- dijo Draco calmadamente, esperando que el tono rojizo de sus ojos no lo delataran - simplemente vine aquí a pensar...

Vaya extraña forma de pensar tienes...- dijo Myrtle con sarcasmo

Si, si lo que digas- contesto el chico con desgano, se paro de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba apunto de abrirla la voz de la fantasma lo detuvo.

Es por una chica... o es porque te sientes solo... o es porque nadie te entiende, y tu no les quieres explicar.

Draco quito la mano de la perilla y se quedo estático, le sorprendió mucho la voz de Myrtle, no había sido chillona y denotaba una inmensa tristeza, pero le sorprendió aun mas lo cierto de las palabras de la chica, si era por una chica, era por Hermione, si era porque se sentía solo aun cuando estaba rodeado de personas, y también era verdad que nadie lo entendía, pero tal vez eso había sido porque el no quería explicárselo a nadie...

Se giro lentamente y miro directamente a la cara transparente de Myrtle pero no dijo nada.

No necesitas realmente amigos- dijo ella y luego añadió entre pucheros- yo nunca los tuve...

Yo no los tengo ahora

Y sin embargo siempre estas acompañado- Draco la miro sorprendido, Myrtle se tapo la cara con las manos y dijo con voz de niña- es que algunas veces visito este baño o el de los prefectos porque me aburro... esos chicos gigantes que te acompañan siempre...

Ellos no son mis amigos- contesto tajantemente

Lo se, son mas bien como tus sirvientes- dijo ella molesta, Draco en cambio sonrió.

De hecho eso es exactamente lo que son...- Myrtle fingió que no lo escuchaba y continuo...

También he visto a una chica que habla demasiado de un chico de Slytherin llamado Draco Malfoy...y lo que dice encaja muy bien con tu descripción, esa tonta esta obsesionada contigo- agrego molesta la chica fantasma que comenzaba a acercarse mas a Draco y flotaba en torno a el.

Por la mente del rubio paso la imagen de Hermione obsesionada con el, besando la foto que le había regalado, y diciéndole a cuanta chica encontraba lo guapo que era, y sonrió satisfecho... pero lo que dijo Myrtle a continuación lo saco de su fantasía:

La otra chica le llama Pansy o algo así- la chica fantasma tenia su barbilla entre sus manos pensando- pero si estas llorando por ella creo que tienes muy mal gusto...-

Draco soltó una carcajada, tan solo imaginándose a si mismo llorando por Pansy era suficiente para olvidar por un segundo todo lo que lo preocupaba, y mientras tanto Myrtle sonrió coquetamente.

Entonces no es por una chica- dijo elevándose alegre, esto preocupo un poco a Draco pero no dijo nada- ¡Perfecto!

Ahh claro- el pensó que era mejor seguirle la corriente- escucha Myrtle no se supone que este aquí- la chica puso una cara tan triste que asusto un poco a Draco- así que supongo que nos veremos otra día o noche- finalizo tratando de zafarse

¡Ven mañana!- dijo Myrtle mientras se ponía frente a el...- aquí estaré todo el día!

Si claro nos veremos mañana...- dijo el rubio retrocediendo y girando hacia la puerta.

Cerro la puerta y alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Myrtle que gritaba:

¡Nos vemos mañana Draco!

El Slytherin no tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar mientras estuvo ahí, pero si aprendió algo y era algo muy importante... a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, Draco no tenia planeado entrar nunca mas a ese baño...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los siguientes días fueron, para Harry, demasiado frustrantes. Luego de enterarse de que Malfoy utilizaba la sala de los menesteres para llevar a cabo algo extremadamente maléfico (como pensaba Harry), había estado rondando por el séptimo pasillo cada que tenia oportunidad, pero ninguna de las formulas que utilizaba parecía funcionar, además no salía de su dormitorio sin cargar el mapa del merodeador, el cual revisaba cada que tenia oportunidad, pero Malfoy no aparecía en ningún lugar... como si la sala de los menesteres no apareciera en el mapa

Todo esto hacia que se olvidara de la misión que le había encomendado Dumbledore de sonsacarle el recuerdo a Slughorn, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso luego, ahora lo mas importante era descubrir que hacia Malfoy, y probarles a sus amigos que el Slytherin era un mortifago.

Pero había un problema con los planes de Harry... tenia clases prácticamente toda la mañana y deberes prácticamente toda la tarde, además de que Hermione parecía obsesionada con alejarlo del tema de Malfoy.

Ya deja ese mapa- lo reprendió en voz baja Hermione mientras estaban en la clase de historia de la magia- No se si te has dado cuenta pero Malfoy también es un estudiante, no puede faltar a clases así como así sin que nadie lo note.

Solo quiero asegurarme...- susurro el por lo bajo mientras escrutaba el mapa con la mirada desesperadamente, una parte de el quería encontrarlo en algún aula repleta de alumnos para relajarse un poco, pero otra parte (una mas grande) quería encontrarlo rondando el séptimo pasillo, con Crabbe y Goyle uno en cada esquina... para acorralarlo

El resto del día Harry intento revisar el mapa cada hora (oculto de Hermione si era posible). Pero al final del día en la clase de pociones, no había necesidad de hacerlo pues ahí estaba Malfoy, junto a Crabbe y a Goyle, mucho mas pálido de lo habitual.

Hermione también lo noto, y sintió una leve punzada de culpa, sabia que Malfoy estaba bajo las ordenes de Voldemort y suponía que eso era lo que lo tenia así, tan pálido, tan vulnerable, tan solo... un segundo después se dio cuenta de que llevaba observando al chico por varios minutos, y que los grises ojos de el también se encontraban clavados en ella. Un poco molesta consigo misma bajo la mirada y se intento concentrar en la poción que se suponía realizaban, aunque no lo logro...

Un sábado por la mañana se llevo a cabo una excursión a Hogsmeade para dar lecciones de aparición a los que presentarían el examen en las fechas mas cercanas. Ya que Harry no tenia la edad suficiente para hacerlo en el próximo examen decidió quedarse para intentar atrapar a Malfoy.

Seria mejor que intentaras sonsacarle el recuerdo a Slughorn, Harry- lo reprendía Hermione mientras desayunaban, intentando convencerlo de que se olvidara un poco de Malfoy.

Eso ya lo he intentando Hermione- contesto Harry, y era verdad, después de todas las clases de pociones, el se había quedado rezagado del resto de la clase para hablar con el Slughorn pero el lo evitaba- Simplemente no quiere hablar conmigo.

Debes olvidarte de Malfoy, Harry- continuo Hermione- no creo que este haciendo nada importante.

Pero Harry ya no podía contestarle, ya que Flich estaba revisando los permisos de los estudiantes que iban a ir a Hogsmeade y Harry no quería que los escuchara.

Paso toda la mañana intentando entrar a la sala de los menesteres, pero fracaso, y cuando llegaron ron y Hermione de las lecciones de aparición tuvo que admitir que fue una mañana desperdiciada y para el colmo la castaña insistía con el tema de Slughorn:

¡¿Que tal si usas la poción de Felix Felicis?!- sugirió emocionada.

Ah no lo se, tenia otros planes para ella- dijo Harry bajando la mirada, mientras la imagen de una chica pelirroja le gritaba a Dean Thomas y se lanzaba a sus brazos.

¿Que puede ser mas importante que sacarle el recuerdo?- continuo Hermione excitada- con un pequeño trago bastara.

En ese momento una gran lechuza marrón llego frente a Harry y dejo caer un grueso trozo de pergamino de Hagrid, en el cual les informaba la muerte de su "amiga" Aragog y los invitaba al entierro a la medianoche.

No hay forma alguna de que vayamos ¿cierto? – pregunto Ron asustado- esa araña casi deja que nos devoren en el bosque prohibido, ¿y Hagrid quiere hacerle un funeral?- Hermione lo miro algo ceñuda pero estaba de acuerdo con el:

Si nos atraparan, Hagrid tendría problemas y nosotros también, ni siquiera debió habérnoslo dicho- Harry no dijo nada- Harry ¿no estarás pensando en ir?

No, creo que no.

Finalmente Hermione lo convenció de tomar un poco de Felix Felicis ("con un pequeño trago bastara"- le decía la chica) y luego de algunas cuantas maniobras (como ir al funeral de la araña gigante y emborrachar a su profesor de pociones) logro obtener el recuerdo que necesitaba para sus clases particulares con Dumbledore.

Al día siguiente Harry les platico lo que había sucedido con Dumbledore, lo de los siete horrocruxes que Voldemort había construido, según la teoría del director, y de cómo le había dicho que si encontraba donde se localizaba uno de estos horrocruxes, iba a dejarlo ir con el a destruirlo.

Wow- exclamo Ron en cuanto Harry termino de platicarles- Wow... vas a ir con Dumbledore... wow

Shh- los callo la chica- bajen la voz, y señalo al profesos Flitwick que se aproximaba. En ese momento Dean Thomas conversaba cabizbajo con Seamus. Harry los señalo y pregunto interesado:

¿Que le pasa a Dean?- Hermione volteó hacia donde estaba el chico, miro a Harry con suspicacia y dijo cautelosamente

Lo que ocurre es que ha cortado ayer con Ginny- A Harry le sorprendió que los demás no escucharan como se le había comenzado a acelerar el corazón al escuchar esto.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto el fingiendo indiferencia

Pues mira que ha sido por una tontería. Ginny se molesto porque Dean la ayudaba a pasar por el hueco del retrato, como si no pudiera hacerlo ella sola, pero la verdad es que no le iban bien las cosas, Ginny me hablo de algo acerca de un regalo de navidad, que le había mostrado que no la escuchaba, algo así.

Harry recordó como la chica se había puesto triste cuando Dean le regalo una pulsera rosa para navidad, cuando ella le había dicho que odiaba ese color. En otras condiciones, a Harry le parecería algo muy estúpido entristecerse por eso, pero si se trataba de Ginny incluso le parecía lógico que se molestara.

Eso te plantea un problema ¿no?- dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué quieres decir?- se sobresalto Harry, no ella no podía saberlo acaso era tan obvio, ¿y si Ron también sospechaba?

El equipo de quidditch- aclaro Hermione. Estaba disfrutando asustar a Harry- Si Ginny y Dean no se hablan...

Ahí viene Flitwick- advirtió Ron.

Al finalizar la clase de encantamientos (que fue un desastre) los chicos tenían una hora libre que decidieron aprovechar en la sala común. Ron y Hermione iban discutiendo acerca de unos hechizos, pero en la cabeza de Harry, se libraba una cruel batalla:

Es la hermana de Ron

¡Pero ha cortado con Dean!

Sigue siendo la hermana de Ron

¡Soy su mejor amigo!

Eso solo empeora las cosas

Si antes de hacer nada hablara con el...

Te pegaría un puñetazo

¿Y si eso no me importa?

¡Es tu mejor amigo!

Al entrar a la sala común, algo alejo a Harry de sus pensamientos, ¡Katie Bell había vuelto de San Mungo! Luego de un par de preguntas a la chica, acerca del collar, Harry se dedico a pensar acerca como se las había ingeniado Malfoy para darle el collar a Katie en el baño... tal vez Hermione tenia razón, tal vez se estaba obsesionando con Malfoy.

Con el regreso de Katie, otro de los problemas de Harry se solucionaba: Dean podía ser destituido el equipo, y así ya no tendría problemas en los entrenamientos, además de mantener al chico alejado de Ginny.

El equipo estaba volando mejor que nunca, y el partido contra Ravenclaw en el cual se decidiría si ganaban la Copa o no, se aproximaba rápidamente, para Harry ese partido además de simbolizar el triunfo o la derrota de Gryffindor, era una oportunidad para avanzar un poco con Ginny, tal vez la euforia de ganar la copa de quidditch fuera mas efectivo que un buen trago de Felix Felicis y eso lo mantenía entusiasmado.

Con los entrenamientos extras y las platicas que mantenía de vez en cuando con Ginny, Harry lograba alejar de su cabeza la idea de vigilar a Malfoy, pero de vez en cuando aun revisaba el mapa, solo por costumbre.

En una de estas ocasiones, Harry se encontraba solo, ya que Ron se había dirigido al baño mas cercano a vomitar por los nervios del partido de quidditch y Hermione se había dirigido a hacer una pregunta a la profesora Vector, y se sorprendió al no ver a Draco rondando por el séptimo pasillo, sino en un baño del piso inferior, pero no estaba con Crabbe no con Goyle, sino con Myrtle la llorona.

A pesar de haberse jurado que nunca mas entraría a ese baño, Draco se atrevió a hacerlo, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, y ya que sus amigos no eran demasiado inteligentes, y que con Hermione no se dirigía la palabra, Myrtle parecía muy buena opción.

Había entrado en el baño cauteloso, esperando no encontrar a Myrtle inmediatamente, necesitaba unos momentos a solas antes de hablar.

No había nadie.

Se recargo sobre una pila de mármol blanco y se vio en el espejo. Estaba exageradamente mas delgado, pálido, y ya no podía poner su cara de falsa superioridad con tanta facilidad.

Miro por otros segundos mas su rostro demacrado y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

Lo haces por tu madre- susurro en voz baja- no tienes opción. Debes hacerlo ya.- sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nariz. Tenia demasiadas ganas de llorar, pero ya no quería verse débil y derrotado. Sin embargo, no encontraba otra forma de escapar de su dolor.

¡Sabia que volverías!- grito una voz chillona a sus espaldas. Draco no contesto, en ese momento se arrepentía de haber entrado ahí, estaba apunto de derrumbarse...- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Myrtle con la voz un poco mas apagada.

No es nada- dijo el chico cortante. Estaba temblando, intentaba contenerse, pero sus brazos vibraban sobre el sucio pilar de mármol y antes de que se diera cuenta unas gruesas lagrimas caían de nuevo por sus hundidas mejillas.

No llores...- canturreo Myrtle luego de estar unos segundos en silencio- No llores.. Dime que te pasa... yo puedo ayudarte...

Nadie puede ayudarme- contesto el rubio con voz entrecortada- No puedo hacerlo... no saldrá bien...Pero si no lo hago pronto... el matara a mi madre...- Draco dejo escapar un grito ahogo y se miro en el resquebrajado espejo y sintió que su corazon se detenía.

Ahí en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo de hito en hito, estaba Harry Potter, una de las últimas personas que quisiera que lo vieran de esa forma. Rápidamente saco su varita y sin pensar le lanzo un maleficio al ojiverde. Harry reacciono rápido y le lanzo un hechizo a el Slytherin...

¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta!- gritaba Myrtle desesperada, pero su voz era ahogada por el ruido del duelo.- ¡Deténganse!

Draco estaba fuera de si, había demostrado debilidad frente a la ultima persona que debía hacerlo, tenia que mantenerlo callado, tenia que impedirle hablar, tenia que evitar que Harry Potter divulgara que lo había visto llorar, casi sin pensarlo apunto con su varita a Harry y grito:

-Crucia...

Pero Harry reacciono rápido, y a su mente llego una pagina del libro del príncipe mestizo y sin pensar en alguna consecuencia, apunto a Draco y grito:

-¡Sectusempra!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Reconciliación y mas problemas

Cuando el maleficio lo toco, Draco sintió como si unas espadas invisibles le cortaran con rapidez la cara, el pecho y el abdomen. Era un dolor agudo, sentía la sangre brotar con rapidez de los cortes y retrocedió tambaleándose hasta que finalmente se dejo caer sobre el encharcado suelo.

Harry estaba atónito... si hubiera sabido que eso ocasionaba el hechizo... pero ya era muy tarde. Draco simplemente soltaba algunos bramidos de dolor, sentía que se iba a desmayar, mas que por el dolor, era por el hecho de verse rodeado por su propia sangre surgir de las heridas sin detenerse ni un segundo.

-¡Asesinato! ¡Asesinato en el baño- gritaba Myrtle desesperada.

Draco sintió un vuelco en el corazon. ¿Se vería tan mal que Myrtle pensaba que estaba muerto? Y por unos instantes tuvo miedo de estarlo, hasta que intento animarse recordando lo exagerada que podía ser la chica fantasma, pero si no hacia algo pronto... y el idiota de Potter solo se quedaba viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos murmurando: "Yo no quería, no, no es verdad"

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Y esta vez fue a Harry a quien le dio un vuelco el corazon. Snape estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, pálido como la cera, y con una mirada asesina.

Miro con malicia a Harry por una fracción de segundo y luego se arrodillo frente a Malfoy.

Draco sintió algo de seguridad en ese momento, a pesar de que comenzaba a odiar a Snape, el era su única esperanza. Saco su varita, señalo las heridas del pecho de Draco y comenzó a decir un hechizo tan largo, que podría ser una canción. Poco a poco Draco sintió un leve calor en las heridas y luego segundos después como si le congelaran el pecho y la cara, la hemorragia se detuvo y Snape lo ayudo a levantarse.

Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería. Quizás te queden cicatrices pero si tomas dictamo inmediatamente tal vez te libres hasta de eso. Vamos...- le dijo el profesor al rubio mientras lo encaminaba hacia la puerta- Y tu Potter, espérame aquí.

Draco sintió una leve satisfacción al saber lo asustado que debería encontrarse Harry, pero no la disfruto tanto como lo hubiera hecho, si no se sintiera como si estuviera vació por dentro.

Eso fue algo muy estúpido Draco- le dijo Snape fríamente mientras se dirigían a la enfermería. Malfoy estaba demasiado molesto y si no fuera porque dependía de Snape para seguirse moviendo, hubiera ido el solo a la enfermería, así que simplemente prefirió no contestar.

Estas tomando las cosas a la ligera, y no creo que estés avanzando mucho, si me permitieras...

¡No!- grito Draco obligando a Snape a detenerse- Solo quieres quedarte con la estúpida gloria y quedar bien con el, a mi ya no me importa eso, solo quiero acabar con esto, y que ese idiota nos deje en paz...

No te hagas el valiente Draco- le contesto Snape con frialdad forzándolo a caminar de nuevo- llamar idiota al señor tenebroso no es una idea inteligente y menos enfrente de uno de sus seguidores...

¡Esas son estupideces Snape! Si quisieras delatarme ya lo habrías hecho, no puedes amenazarme y lo sabes, no puedes hablar con el acerca de esto...

Pero hay otras cosas de las que puedo hablar, Draco- dijo el profesor con un ligero toque de malicia en la voz- ciertas relaciones por así decirlo... con impuros.

Draco sintió como si la escasa sangre que había dentro de el dejara de circular. Si Snape sabia acerca de Hermione, y el seguía retándolo, tal vez se lo diría a Voldemort, y eso ponía en riesgo a todo, a la misión, a su madre y principalmente a Hermione.

Ya no pareces tan valiente Draco- continuo Snape- debes alejarte de esas amistades, digo si no quieres una muerte demasiado dolorosa para ella... o para ti.

Ya habían llegado a la enfermería. Snape le explico absolutamente todo a la señora Pomfrey, especificando que había sido Harry Potter quien le había hecho eso al pobre de Draco... pero lejos de sentir gratitud hacia su profesor, Draco sentía un odio terrible...

Hermione se dirigía presurosa hacia la enfermería. Luego de salir de una de sus clases se había encaminado a un baño de chicas en el tercer piso, donde Myrtle la llorona, sorprendentemente estaba rodeada de un grupo de chicas de Slytherin de cuarto y quinto (admiradoras de Draco).

La castaña no les ponía demasiada atención, a pesar de que le sorprendía que alguien escuchara a Myrtle, a ella no le gustaban los chismes, pero este tal vez si le interesaría...

-... volaban maldiciones por todo el baño!, ¡incluso una rompió mi cubículo favorito!- les contaba a las chicas que parecían impresionadas- y fue cuando el pobre de Draco intentando defenderse le intento lanzar (sin pensarlo mucho el pobrecillo) al tonto Potter ese, la maldición Cruciatus...

Para este momento ya toda la atención de Hermione se encontraba enfocada en la voz chillona e Myrtle, aunque fingía que se lavaba las manos con mucho cuidado.

-... ¡y fue entonces cuando Potter le lanzo ese extraño conjuro a Draco!, nunca lo había escuchado, ¡deben ser de artes muy oscuras!, y de la cara y de todo el cuerpo de Draco comenzó a salir mucha sangre- todas las chicas lanzaron una exclamación de preocupación- de hecho me sorprende que haya sobrevivido!- finalizo Myrtle fingiendo un puchero, pero contenta de tener tanta atención.

Hermione salió del baño asustada, mientras Myrtle comenzaba a criticar a Harry con las otras chicas... lo primero que le paso por la cabeza fue buscar a Harry para ver como estaba, pero sin embargo se encamino hacia la enfermería casi sin pensarlo.

Draco ya estaba harto de estar en la enfermería, principalmente por las frecuentes visitas que le daba Pansy. Apenas llevaba medio día ahí y Pansy ya lo había visitado 15 veces... y seguía contando.

Psst.. psst... Draco despierta soy yo- la voz de la Slytherin irritaba mucho a Draco ¿Qué no se suponía que la señora Pomfrey odiaba tantas visitas? Y si a Pansy le importaba tanto el chico, porque cuando le propuso tener algo de "intimidad" una semana atrás, ella se negó... Mujeres... quien las entiende -

El chico fingió que dormía, pero Pansy se quedo ahí sentada, muchos minutos mas, con los ojos clavados en Draco. Finalmente la señora Pomfrey llego y le dijo molesta:

¿Otra vez tu? ¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que necesita descanso? No va a descansar si vienes a verlo cada 5 minutos.

Pero el necesita saber que estoy aquí- chillo Pansy con los ojos llorosos- ¡imagínese si despierta y se da cuenta que me fui!, pensara que no lo quiero, ¡tal vez se deprima!

Creo que sobrevivirá, señorita- añadió la enfermera con enfado. Draco se permitió sonreír para sus adentros- Ahora, ya no quiero verla por aquí, al menos no por hoy, por favor.

Dicho esto señalo la puerta y Pansy salió hecha una furia, murmurando improperios contra la señora Pomfrey. La enfermera por su parte se encerró en su oficina también algo molesta.

Luego de unos segundos, Draco abrió los ojos, y sintió la soledad de la enfermería, al menos ahora podría estar alejado de Pansy, además se alegro pensando en que Harry estaría metido en serios problemas y se rió con malicia.

Pensándolo bien, dormir no parecía tan mala idea, no había mucho que hacer, y ahora que sabia que Pansy no regresaría al menos por ese día, sintió tranquilidad, cerro los ojos y dio un hondo suspiro. Pero apenas había hecho esto cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta de la enfermería, con un susurro tan cauteloso, que Draco no tuvo ninguna duda de que era de nuevo Pansy intentando entrar a escondidas de la enfermera.

El rubio sintió como alguien se sentó en una silla junto a la cama en la que el estaba. Pero había algo raro, quien estaba junto a el no decía nada, y si esa fuera Pansy ya lo habría intentando despertar o besar (o ambas cosas) en esos segundos.

Además de que Draco sintió un aroma muy especial, tan familiar, tan único... dio un hondo suspiro y abrió los ojos... ahí junto a el se encontraba la persona que mas deseaba ver en ese, y en cualquier momento: Hermione.

La chica le sonrió y Draco noto que tenia los ojos llorosos, se acerco un poco a el, y rozo con su mano una de las cicatrices que el chico tenia en su cara, el sintió un escalofrío mezcla del dolor y del contacto de la chica. Ella retiro la mano casi de inmediato.

¿Qué paso Draco?- dijo Hermione luego de algunos de segundos de solo observarlo a los ojos.

Tu amigo Potter intento matarme- le contesto Draco. Estaba muy contento de que Hermione estuviera ahí y a pesar de que no quería arruinarlo, tenia mucho resentimiento contra Harry como para callárselo.

Hermione lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo y añadió:

Eso no es exactamente lo que yo escuche...

¿Si ya conoces la historia entonces porque me la preguntas?- le dijo Draco enojado

¡Porque confió mas en ti que en Myrtle! – salto la castaña dolida. El rubio se quedo callado, ahora todo mundo ya debía saber lo que paso en el baño... todos debían saber que se encontraba llorando, como un débil cualquiera, pero tal vez Myrtle no había contado todo, así que aventuro con la voz un poco menos molesta.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

No me lo estaba diciendo a mi, le estaba contando a unas chicas de Slytherin, y escuche solo una parte... algo de que le querías lanzar la maldición Cruciatus a Harry- al decir esto su voz sonó como un regaño.

¿Estas molesta conmigo por eso?- pregunto Draco furioso mientras se intentaba sentar en la cama- Ve a ver a tu amiguito si tanto te importa, no se si lo hayas notado pero quien esta tirado en una cama lleno de cicatrices soy yo, no Potter.

¡Las maldiciones imperdonables están prohibidas por algo, Draco!, ¿En que pensabas?- Draco agacho la mirada ante esto. No podía decirle que lo había hecho para intentar impedir que hablara, porque sabría que estaba llorando, y entonces ella querría saber porque...

Creo que no estaba pensando...-

Draco...- Hermione ya no sabia que decir

Escucha Hermione, tu mejor que nadie sabe que Potter no es mi persona preferida en el mundo, pero al menos no le lance la maldición asesina... y créeme que en eso influiste mucho tu.

¡¿Quieres que me alegre saber que no lo mataste, solo porque es mi amigo, pero que si lo ibas a torturar quien sabe cuanto tiempo?- Hermione ya estaba de pie en ese momento. Draco sonrió con malicia y tristeza a la vez.

No quiero que te alegres, solo quería decírtelo... tu amigo tampoco es un santo, tu ya debes saberlo, la maldición que me mando, quien sabe de donde la saco... no me parece su tipo de hechizos realmente... el es mas rosa... y esa maldición es oscura... ¿ya hablaste con el de esto?- pregunto el rubio calmadamente.

No... cuando me entere, vine para acá, quería saber como estabas- dijo sonrojándose un poco. Draco sonrió abiertamente. Tal vez el le importaba mas que Harry...- Pero tuve que esperar a que Pansy se alejara de la puerta- finalizo con ceño fruncido.

Jajaja ¿te pones celosa de Pansy?- dijo Draco contento por cambiar de tema- Pero eso es lo que tienes que soportar al ser pareja de alguien como yo, a quien las mujeres acechan.

No parecías tan confiando hace una semana Draco- le contesto la chica alzando las cejas. Draco entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió. Hermione se inclino y le dio un beso en una parte de la mejilla que no tenia cicatrices.

¡¿Otra vez?!- un grito sobresalto a los chicos- Ahh ahora es otra. Pero si esto es ridículo- exclamo la señora Pomfrey- ¿Cuantas novias tienes chico?- le dijo a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio le sonrió a Hermione y dijo:

Solo una

Pues bien, entonces diles a esta y a las otras chicas que no te visiten, ¡porque ya no dejare que entre nadie!

Hermione capto la indirecta y dándole otro rápido beso, se despidió de el, dejando a Draco contento de saber que siquiera uno de sus problemas se había solucionado.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

A diferencia de la situación de Draco, los problemas de Harry iban en aumento. Además de tener que aguantar los ya acostumbrados cuchicheos a sus espaldas y miradas de odio (principalmente de los Slytherins) el castigo que Snape le había impuesto por atacar a su alumno favorito era ir todos los sábados ir a su despacho, incluido el día del partido contra Ravenclaw...

Una hora después de que Snape le dijo su castigo se dirigió a la sala común triste y cabizbajo y encontró a Ron con Ginny.

La chica ya había escuchado la historia de lo que había pasado en el baño, por lo tanto Ron también ya lo sabia. Así que lo esperaban para escuchar su versión de los hechos, así que Harry comenzó a narrarles con sus palabras lo que había sucedido... y lo del castigo con Snape.

En ese momento entro por la puerta Hermione con una sonrisita sospechosa, que se borro en cuanto vio a sus amigos. Corrió hacia ellos y los miro interrogante, pero antes de decir nada Ron le pregunto:

Y bien...¿dónde estabas Hermione?-

En la biblioteca- respondió rápidamente, tal vez demasiado, porque se vio sospechoso.

¿Qué no supiste lo que paso con Harry?- la cuestiono Ginny alzando las cejas.

No...¿qué paso?- mintió la chica frotándose las manos nerviosas.

Ginny le comenzó a contar la historia (porque Harry estaba muy abatido para repetirla) y Hermione intento no verse demasiado sospechosa...

Pero Harry ¿de donde sacaste ese hechizo?- pregunto inmediatamente Hermione cuando la pelirroja termino de narrar lo que había pasado. Harry no contesto de inmediato, sabia que Hermione le recordaría todo lo que le había dicho de no confiar en el príncipe mestizo.

De un libro- dijo Harry intentando evadir la pregunta.

Del libro del "príncipe", ¿cierto?- continuo la castaña.

¡Si, Hermione!- salto Harry con enfado- Tienes algo que decir...

¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué ya te lo había advertido?- Hermione estaba muy molesta por el hecho de que hubiera hecho ese hechizo sin pensar en las consecuencias... que tal si hubiera sido algo mas grave... pudo haber lastimado mas seriamente aun a Draco.

Ya Hermione, déjalo en paz- dijo Ron

Yo te dije que ese libro tenia algo raro-continuo Hermione ignorando a Ron- Y tenia razón ¿o no?.

No Hermione no creo que tuvieras razón- dijo el chico testarudo.

Pero Harry como es posible que sigas aferrándote a ese libro después de que el hechizo...

¡Deja de machacarme con el bendito libro!- le espeto Harry- ¡Lo único que hizo el príncipe fue copiar algunos hechizos! ¡¡No aconsejaba a nadie a que los utilizara! ¡Que sepamos solo escribió una nota de algo que usaron contra el!

No puedo creerlo- le dijo la castaña sorprendida- te estas justificando...

¡No justifico lo que hice Hermione!- le respondió Harry molesto- Me arrepiento de haberle lanzado ese hechizo a Malfoy y no solo por los castigos.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a responderle, la voz de Ginny la detuvo

¡Basta ya Hermione! Por lo que cuenta Harry, Malfoy quería lanzarle una maldición asesina! Deberías alegrarte de que Harry tuviera un as bajo la manga...

¡Vaya pues claro que me alegra que no le echaran una maldición... pero tampoco puedes decir que el Sectusempra sea algo benéfico...¡Mira como lo esta pagando ahora! Y creo que por este incidente se han reducido las posibilidades de que ganen el partido...- Ginny arqueo las cejas y le espeto

¡Ahora no finjas que entiendes de quidditch porque solo conseguirás ponerte en ridículo!

Hermione la miro ceñuda y Ginny correspondió al gesto, luego de esto la castaña subió a su habitación molesta y la pelirroja la siguió algunos segundos después. Dejando a Ron y a Harry muy sorprendidos.

En ese momento entro por la puerta de la sala común Lavender acompañada por Parvati. Ambas miraron con odio a Ron y se dieron media vuelta hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Harry volteó a ver a su amigo y Ron encogiéndose de hombros le dijo:

-Terminamos ayer, lo que pasa es que por alguna razón se ponía celosa de Hermione... pero para mi es mejor, no encontraba la manera de cortarla- añadió con una sonrisa alegre.

Harry intento corresponderla, pero en su interior al escuchar a su amigo hablar de parejas, recordó la otra causa de su malestar: Como el no iba a jugar en el siguiente partido tenia que volver a incluir a Dean en el equipo como cazador y poner a Ginny como buscadora... lo que significaba que quizás si ganaban la euforia de ganar el partido hiciera que surgiera algo de nuevo entre ellos... lo cual hacia que a Harry se le encogiera el estomago.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en la cama cabizbaja.

Nunca había discutido con Ron, Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo, y nunca se habían puesto todos en su contra... se sentía culpable por haber ido a ver a Draco antes que a Harry, "pero eso era mas urgente", se reconfortaba pensando Hermione.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una muy molesta pelirroja que echaba fuego por la mirada, pero en cuanto vio los ojos vidriosos de su amiga, su humor se calmo un poco.

Hermione esto no esta bien. No puedes ponerte de lado de Malfoy así. No eres justa con Harry - le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Tampoco el lo es conmigo ¿no te parece?- dijo Hermione limpiándose una lagrima que acaba de caerle en la mejilla- Yo le advertí lo del libro pero a ellos nunca les importa lo que yo tenga que decir...

¿Esto es por lo del libro... o por que la maldición la recibió Malfoy?- pregunto Ginny entrecerrando los ojos. La castaña se quedo callada. No se había planteado la posibilidad de que se hubiera molestado porque Harry había herido a Draco

Realmente lo lastimo... esta lleno de cicatrices... corrió mucho peligro- se justifico Hermione.

¡El intento lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a Harry!... creo que estar con Malfoy te esta cambiando un poco Hermione- se aventuro a decir Ginny.

Es que no lo pensó, intenta entender tu a Draco... tiene muchos problemas... quien sabe que habrá pasado entre ellos antes...

Harry lo encontró llorando en el baño y el se molesto ¿que tiene eso de raro?... ¡te parece normal que alguien quiera torturar a una persona porque lo descubrió llorando!

¿Llorando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso cuando llegue a la sala común?

No lo se, no me pareció tan importante- contesto Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se quedo pensativa y ya no le hacia caso a la pelirroja, así que esta la tuvo que sacar de sus pensamientos hablándole de nuevo:- Escucha Hermione, no te voy a poner a elegir entre el o nosotros porque no seria justo, pero debes tener mas claras tus prioridades, porque seguramente cuando Harry y Ron se enteren... ellos si te obliguen a decidir...

Al terminar de decir esto Ginny le dio un abrazo a la castaña y salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola con sus pensamientos.

Para Ginny tal vez no había sido importante encontrar a Draco llorando... pero ella lo conocía mejor, y si era importante, tal vez demasiado...

Ginny llego a la sala común y Ron (quien jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con Harry para intentar distraerlo) le pregunto inmediatamente:

¿Qué ha pasado?

Platicas de mujeres- contesto Ginny sin ponerles demasiado atención mirando alrededor- ¿Han visto mi libro de Pociones?

No- dijo Ron cortante y agrego rápidamente: - ¿Qué significa eso de platicas de mujeres?

Pues eso, que son platicas de las cuales ustedes no tienen que enterarse- dijo Ginny como si se lo explicara a un niño de 3 años mientras revolvía entre unos libros de Ron y Harry que estaban sobre la mesa

¡No me refería a eso Ginny! ¡Se lo que significa! Pero tienes que decirnos que hablaron, ¿aun están molestas?

¡Aquí esta!- salto la pelirroja con expresión triunfante mientras sacaba su libro de un hueco entre dos sillones y luego dirigiéndose a su hermano finalizo: -No estamos molestas, simplemente necesitabas aclarar ciertos puntos, y eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que si me permiten me voy a dormir.

Y sin decir nada mas , subió las escaleras sin mirarlos de nuevo. Harry aun tenia la mirada perdida en el punto donde Ginny había desaparecido momentos antes, cuando Ron le dijo:

No creo que nunca llegue a entender a las mujeres...

En ese momento Lavender Brown paso junto a ellos, vio a Ron con los ojos llorosos y se tapo la cara con las manos, mientras Parvati le ponía la mano en la espalda y miraba al pelirrojo con desprecio se perdieron entre las escaleras de las habitaciones para chicas.

Nunca, definitivamente nunca- sentenció Ron luego de ver a Harry con un gesto de incredulidad.

Después de esto decidieron subir a los dormitorios.

Se recostó cada uno en su cama. Ron se durmió al instante. Y Harry intento hacer lo propio.

Luego de varios minutos, el muchacho continuaba con la vista fija en el techo, escuchando los ronquidos sincronizados de Neville, que ya estaba dormido cuando llegaron, y de Ron que se le había unido después.

Paso aproximadamente una hora... los ronquidos de ambos compañeros habían cesado, remplazados ahora por los balbuceos de Ron ("...a Weasley vamos a coronar...no...") que parecía tener alguna pesadilla, pero Harry aun no podía dormir...

Una chica pelirroja danzaba por su mente... ya había tomado una decisión... se lo diría a Ron... solo necesitaba un poco de valor...

Se abrió la puerta. Dos voces masculinas hablaban en voz baja:

Shhh - se escucho- ¿Están dormidos?- pregunto uno de las voces

Al menos Ron si lo esta- dijo la otra voz que Harry reconoció como la de Seamus- El es el que te importa que no escuche ¿no?- dijo en tono de burla

Cállate...- Harry ya había identificado a esa otra voz como la de Dean- Bueno, como te decía, después ya no dijo nada... pero tengo planeado hablarle de nuevo el día del partido de quidditch.

Pero no entiendo cual es el gran problema... si Ginny te pidió tiempo para pensarlo y ya paso una semana, ¿qué demonios esperas?- pregunto Seamus, Harry tenia los ojos cerrados, pero le parecía escuchar como acomodaban sus túnicas y se preparaban para dormir.

Si ganamos la copa, ella estará feliz, así que así será mas fácil ¿entiendes?- le contesto Dean, Harry tuvo la terrible idea de que el y Dean pensaban de manera muy similar...

Mmm, son muchos problemas por un chica- dijo Seamus mientras se escuchaba como bostezaba

No lo son por esta chica- añadió Dean... después ya nadie dijo nada...

Harry ya ni siquiera hizo el intento de dormir, seria imposible... si creía que tenia suficientes problemas, se equivocaba, ahora tenia que añadir unos celos muy justificados a la lista...


End file.
